A Monster Hidden Inside Myself
by TheLifelessFreak
Summary: Ryann,a depressed,antisocial,homeless woman who ends up with constant scars of reality from her daily routines being beaten up and now has the unfortunate luck of meeting the creepypastas. However, she has evaded their attempts at her life so far but there is one creature that has the power to tip the iceberg. But alas,her life always heads down the drain,one way or the other...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Folks: This story will contain self harm,pill overdose and explicit language! You've been warned no excuses now...**

**Notes before we start: Although I have been writing as a hobby I have never published one on the internet and I've been absent from the pencil and paper for a long time,so I apologize in advance if I make a mistake. Also I ask you to be patient as the story is a bit slow paced. Also again,this is a creepypasta fanfic. Enjoy.  
**

****Ryann practically dragged herself through the dull day once again,today was a...Wednesday? Maybe? She found it pointless to keep a record of the days these past few years,after all how did it aid her in her daily life cycle? However, it became a habit. As she walked down the all-too-familiar concrete path that was illuminated by street lamps which made the night even darker once you left their little bright orange circle. She felt a few drops of rain fell over her grey and old hoodie which blended in ever so slightly into the night. As she walked down the same path,to her right,the buildings were short (small even),dull brown,black and grey of shutters and age effecting them. They had short alleys separating them with random trash cans,gutters and drain pipes while the joint buildings with only slight height differences. As for her left...lamp posts,one bus stop that was long abandoned and the outline of a forest, the front line was a bit 'loose' with trees here and there but the second line immediately blended into a dense acre.

She had arrived at the motel she lived in the past...10 years? More? Less? All remaining money she had was to pay this crappy roof over her head. The rain became progressively heavier on the three story building,it was the exact same colour as all the other dull buildings and with two alley ways. She entered though the double doors to a plain and small lobby with grey wallpaper and white stripes, black sofa and two matching seats with a worn away coffee table which held fake flower in a china vase. Probably the only thing that brought the tiniest life into this place. A fake flower. Wow. Also,only 2 large windows filled with filth. Then there was the light brown desk with a log-in book for those who came to and fro to this motel. She noted that there was no one new to check-in in the past _5 years_. The manager came every now and then to make sure everything was kept in check. Ryann's room was number 14 and made no time in heading there via the oak door on her right. She took out the key out of her joint hoodie pocket,to where also resided her switch blade,no harm in having to make small quick cuts to get out of a tricky situation. Especially in this town of hell.

Her room was no different to the lobby,a small black sofa in the centre of the room with a coffee table and window in place where a TV would normally reside. The walls too were in a dull grey. On her right a small room that lead to her small bedroom that literally contained nothing but a bed and a window for her to gaze out if she lay on her side. To her left...the bathroom. She sighed at the very thought of the door,she took off her hoodie and threw it onto the sofa,grabbing the switch blade and entered the bathroom.

The tiles were,unsurprisingly, worn away white from age,same goes even for the shower,toilet and even the sink, She placed the switch blade on the side and gazed at herself in the medicine cabinet/mirror...normally,you read a story book where the female would have 'beautiful eyes,long hair or nice body,' yes? Well,sorry, Ryann was anything but,her brown eyes were dull with an inadequate lifestyle,they were also the home of bags and purple and blue rings around them. Her flat dark brown hair dangled loosely,onto her ears and some even onto her neck,from her ponytail which she probably hadn't even tied up since teenage years. Her body...,well due to being malnourished,she became close to being anorexic and her arms were riddled with scars. Many girls were all the same once you broke them down to their roots of their beauty but not Ryann,no,in fact, she wasn't even a girl, she was a hardened _woman _that received the worst from reality unlike many others. Of course, people tend to forget all too often that someone has worse problems than them. She glanced over to her switch blade,her wrist and it shared a special bond,hmm...no,not tonight for a change,she thought. She opened the cabinet and grabbed her anti-depressants,come to think of it her personality wasn't as generic either,she had clinical depression (self-diagnosed),Ryann was also unsure if she became slightly insane,she had tendency to throw insults at those who anger her instead of being collective,she was also preferred to be left alone for few days (no matter how good the relationship was,although she never really had one) and,of course, forgetting about others feelings at times. But for the last one she couldn't help it,she had next to no contact with other people since she was 8 when she left on the streets to fend for herself and now she was 28. You couldn't really blame herself for not properly acting in social interactions if she was absent from such teachings for 20 years,can you?

Back to the pills,for once she actually took them in the right amount,save for every other day she would take them would result in a forced overdose,drank some water from the tap with it and dragged herself to bed. Ryann took off her boots and socks and climbed with her worn away white tank top and camo cargo pants which still fit her even though she'd been wearing them since...15? 16,maybe? Eh,she didn't care,after all, who was going to judge a nearly homeless person? She slowly drifted into another restless sleep for the night of pouring rain and misery.

**All right so that's the first chapter wrapped up, I would prefer If criticisms were kept for later chapters so it can be more constructive but feel free to go ahead anyway,also do you believe I should include a more diverse vocabulary or brush on grammar? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another warning folks: self harm,pill overdose and explicit language. These will all take effect in due time.**

**I noticed plenty of errors in the last chapter that make me want to ****rip**** my hair out but such is the way for a writer.**

Ryann's eyes quickly adjusted to her surroundings,to her dismay she was not,in fact, in her lousy bedroom but instead in another nightmare. However her nightmares operated differently from what many would believe,these ones were controlled not by her unconscious mind but another mind,a mind that others feared yet resented. Another factor that made it different from your average dream,her body was fully controllable by her conscious part of her mind so she was actually aware of her surroundings and remembered them clearly. Also they happened at random instead of occurring if the mind was stressed or anything else,they just came when 'he' wanted them to. Once again,it was all the same,it was pitch black except for the grey illumination of light surrounding her. Ryann gazed around with a look that basically said,'hurry the fuck up,' and slowly shoved her hands into the joint hoodie pocket. After what seemed like forever,and without any hint of 'him' appearing she sighed through her nose loudly and just began wandering,if 'he' is going to take his time,she thought,might as well entertain myself. She stared at her small combat boots as they rhythmically took a step after each other. That was her source of entertainment,watching feet. "Congrats,Ryann," she mumbled. She had completely lost track of what was going on until 'he' had finally appeared,as ever,he was sitting on dark,rocky and pointy throne that was massive 'He',himself, was a perfect match to the throne, he was well built with his chest emitting a sharp red glow,his shoulders,elbows and knee all had rocky and sharp edges,his head was disconnected from his body but was functional, claw-like fingers,two sharp claws for feet (a bit similar to velociraptor) and hellish bat-like wings. 'He' was truly something that made anyone just have a complete breakdown and commit the undefinable. But 'he' spared her rotten,depressed and weak mind for a purpose he wouldn't be sharing any time soon.

Her face glanced at him but her head slightly moved down while her eyes were glued on him. " You have summoned me,Lord Zalgo?" Ryann said with a tired but clear tone. His face constantly looked unimpressed or lacked empathy,but what would you expect? He shifted slightly in his place and spoke,"I've been watching my subjects and you must take note that they are coming close to your location." Zalgo wasn't one to add anything,he was direct and commanding but none of this surprised her,she'd known him for 15 years now and probably the only logical reason he was being 'friendly',to put the term very loosely, and sparing her life for now,was for a terrible cause. Once again,that didn't bother her,the selfishness of human kind was also a terrible cause. "Yes,Lord Zalgo, I acknowledge your command." He nodded slowly and sent her on her way.

Ryann lifted herself up slowly and took a few moments to recall the information. Watch out for the creepypastas as they are close to your location,she thought,well it's close enough...She tied the lace to her pale green combat boots,headed to the sofa and pulled on her hoodie. She shuffled her feet to the bathroom...ugh this damn place. She held up the switch blade from the sink and twirled it,opened the medicine cabinet,took out a bandage and set the blade over her wrist for a couple of seconds then...

***Slice***

Ryann's breathing quickened from her action and as the pain shot up her right arm,her dull eyes quickly darted to the bandage and hastily wrapped it around her wrist,it wasn't the proper medical procedure but hey,she had done the same thing over and over again and here she is,still alive. The pain was basically an alarm clock for her body. She cleaned her lovely switch blade,placed it neatly in the joint pocket,left her apartment room,locked it and dragged her self slowly to the main lobby. The pain would soon turn numb,due to her previous experiences,but that didn't mean she could act like it was an annoyance. The lobby looked no different to the night and she placed her key on one of the hooks,she glanced at the clock behind the desk.10 past 9. Ryann placed her hands comfortably in her pocket and opened the door with her shoulder. The rain had completely vanished from last night but left grey clouds and damp pavements. She wandered aimlessly down the pavement trying to figure out what she could do but was soon interrupted by a cawing by none other than her crow(who was coincidentally named 'Crow,') she smiled. The only thing here bright in her life was Crow,she rolled up her sleeve and whistled a soft tune similar to his that signalled that he flew over. Ryann actually understood some bird language. He adjusted his little feet and picked at his large wings,which was bigger than her entire hands,she reached for a side pocket in her cargo pants to pull out half a cracker,She kept a good supply of these for him. He was special. He happily accepted the treat with his large beak and flew off into the trees to enjoy it. Her smiled vanished in an instant,however, when she saw a tall figure in the forest...inhumanly tall. She frowned at the sight before it disappeared,"crap," she commented aloud. Ryann didn't need to tell herself any reassuring lies,she knew all too well who that figure belonged to and didn't need to be told twice about what to do. The town was very dead at this hour so there as no point using another human as a 'shield.' No. Just be observant,she thought, I'll make up a plan as I go along. She started walking,she pulled her hoodie up to cover up her eyes. She kept her head down on the ground but shifted her eyes to the forest now and then. Soon enough she found her self surrounded by the small dead buildings,safe,she thought. But was still on high alert she knew there was some others that aren't afraid of heading into towns,she relaxed against the wall,the hoodie still covering her identity a bit.

Ryann had settled just fine for a good 10 minutes,only 1 or 2 folks had past her. She felt ready to start moving again until she caught a scent of roses...her eyes widened and her breathing quickened dramatically as the she remembered who they belong to. Fuck,fuck,FUCK! She could either run or hide...she moved quickly into and alleyway and hid behind the trash cans,she covered her mouth to muffle her breathing as the owner scent seemed like it he was right beside her,in fact, she saw his tall shadow,with his fedora on top, cast into the alley. Minutes seemed like hours as she noticed the shadow was resting on the wall. Well that's just fucking great,she thought,he's decided to smoke and take break at my only exit! Ryann narrowed her eyes and hugged her legs to her chest,took her hands away from her mouth,she had calmed down. To stop herself from yawning and giving away her position,she started making up these 'mental movies,' surprisingly, they were somewhat enjoyable to an extent. In spite of this, he didn't move,she eventually gave up with the movie idea and waited patiently.

Ryann was ready to throw a bus at him,she soon became impatient but the silence was broken when he called out, "I know you're there little lady..." he said with a low and seductive voice as a smirk crawled on his non existent face. Ryann caught her breath,oh dear god,she thought. Her heart sped up and felt ready to murder the bloody creeper known as Offenderman or Sexual Offenderman as some would call. She panicked and called out a distressed call that Crow would hopefully react to. It was quite stupid but she wasn't thinking too clearly. Offenderman was caught off guard by the strange behaviour but was too busy to notice Ryann sprint past him as he dealt with the crow attacking his face and after a couple of seconds,he noticed her turning a corner. He growled and teleported away from the town.

Ryann placed her arm on a nearby wall and panted. She was on the other side of town as far as she could tell,the town was relatively small but had plenty of twists and turns that made it seem larger. The town was actually a sort of in 2 halves,one half contained the remaining open businesses and the other half closed ones,she was currently in one of the more lively parts where there groups of people walking or doing something and then there's the homeless. Some in alleys,some begging and some lying in defeat. The population was actually quite stable,strangely,there was a good amount of people despite the conditions and businesses did somewhat well. There was even a park and diner,or café, and even a florists. It was a strange little town. She picked up an empty and dented can,found a good spot where she would hope someone would be generous to leave some money behind to feed her, sat down and crossed her legs ( the hoodie was still up) to begin one hell of a day full of glares and judgements.

**Alrighty folks second chapter done and and we introduced Slendy and Offendy! Instead of actually proof reading it ****_I put in google translate and have it read it out for me_****,so I could notice the mistakes first time. I hopefully should have A LOT less ones in this chapter. But,yeah, do use google translate proof read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well nothing to comment on but just giving you 2 reminders: Use Google Translate to proof read and watch out for language. That is all,you may read.**

The day went painfully slow,unfortunately, people only gave disgusted looks or completely ignored by nearly stamping on her feet. Ryann wished she could smack the lips off their face for treating her and many other people as a lesser being than them. They all looked down at her as if a maggot writhing in dirt. It was sometime in the early evening,she guessed,due to the clouds having a orange-reddish glow to them. She sighed heavily at the failed attempt of supporting herself and decided to take a walk somewhere,hmm...the town was obviously out of the question,she needed somewhere fresh,maybe...maybe the park? Yeah,she thought with some content the park would be nice. She lifted her stiff legs and eagerly stretched her any remaining muscle mass. She remember her 2 'friends' commenting that she had a 'lean' or 'athlete' build,good for her,as if that is going to feed her aching belly. The starvation hurt like a bitch but she was somewhat used to it,starvation was nothing new in her sorry life.

The park was about a 15 minute walk and the park itself was actually in a stable condition,the grass was green,flowers were here and there and there was little weed cracking through the pavements but there wasn't any playground for young kids that became bored. Ryann wasn't commonly here often and decided to make the best of it,there was still people around so the creepypastas would have a tricky job getting to her if they were stupid enough to attempt. As she walked along the pavement,hoodie up,hands in pockets,staring at feet,she noticed a bit of the park wondered into the forest of a certain someone,well he can think again,she thought. Ryann walked down a different path that ran along away from the forest. After being blissfully unaware of her surroundings,she caught the scent of roses again, "Shit," she mumbled. Maybe she could run into the forest and try to loose him? Wait...WHAT? That's a stupid idea,she scolded herself,if you're not going to get caught by Offenderman then you're gonna get caught by Slender! Ryann also couldn't go into a full sprint as well,too tired and underfed to do another exercise from their previous encounter. So the only thing Ryann could do was walk as if he didn't exist. The scent of roses was literally right behind her,she was hoping for an end to this park to get away from him. "Little lady...," he said in his low voice. Ryann sighed with defeat,she couldn't be fucking bothered any more,out of anger she turned around,keeping her head to the ground,replied , "What?" in a low and angered tone. The faceless 'man' in his grey trench coat,fedora,trousers and polished shoes gave a devious smirk, "Little lady,where have you been away for so long?" His voice raised pitch midway,probably trying to sound confused, Ryann wouldn't have none of this bullcrap, "And you _have_ to know this information for what? Exactly?" Her pitch raised up slightly with annoyance. " Why,little lady, I'm just concerned." His smile seemed to grow wider, Ryann sighed exceptionally loud enough for him to hear, "The day you're concerned with me is the day I seriously consider accepting your invitation to screw me over." With this,his smile turned into a low growl,this time Ryann smiled and with that, turned and briskly walked away from him,but he wouldn't leave it at that,she knew that wasn't his personality,he teleported in front of her, " Little lady,you are treading on very thin ice..." ,his jagged teeth clear in her view. Ryann smirked at him,her face not looking away from his , "Oh,poor Offenderman,maybe I could say nice things about you,but I'd rather tell the truth." With that Ryann dodged his furious grip by crawling under his legs and running off into a building,into the diner exactly after running for a good few minutes,her cheeks were red and she was panting heavily,thankfully no one seemed to care (which was typical),she sat herself on the other side of the diner,away from the large window. That was thrilling to say the least the adrenaline was still pumping for some time before it faded.

Only now she realized how late it actually was,how long was she walking? The street lights were illuminating the dead roads with a strong orange glow. She looked at the clock held above her on the wall,15 minutes past 8. Huh. Time really did fly,for better or worse. Ryann decided to stay in the safety of the diner as people were still around so that if Offender tried to get close he would get questionable looks. Well she'd hoped so, maybe he was brave,maybe the townspeople didn't give a damn or maybe something unexpected would happen...who knows? She certainly didn't. She wondered why of their sudden appearance,they had plenty of chances to abduct or kidnap,or whatever you wanna call it. Perhaps there were a few 'issues' between them and Zalgo or maybe something she wouldn't guess in a thousand years. Sitting back in the chair,Ryann soon gave up trying to figure these things out, too many 'maybes' and 'what ifs,'that was not a way to a live a life,no matter how much said life was worth. She stayed there until it became much darker,pitch black nearly,and decided he'd probably long given up. Good.

The same orange street lamps were sharp against the dark,Ryann slowly walked to her crappy motel,she wondered how Crow was doing. She became seriously concerned in case that ass had done something to him but was quick to reassure herself that Crow would be too much for him to handle. She snickered at the thought. The notorious Sexual Offenderman conquered by the brave and heroic knight in rusty armour,Crow! Ryann nearly entered a fit of giggles and snickers,she was able to stop herself but it left a wide grin on her. Ah,Crow...What would she do without him? Ryann's smile quickly faded away as an uneasiness crept up her spine, was someone watching her? Her thoughts before had clouded her brain to keep an eye out,she pulled her hoodie up and scanned the forest with her eyes,still keeping a slow pace. 'Don't show fear and pretend you aren't aware of the danger's presence,' were 2 rules to never ignored. Ryann learnt that the hard way. No one,as she could tell,was in the forest,she kept her head on the the forest but her eyes shifted over her shoulder and there was...someone standing there. Watching. Stalking. Her pace was still slow and relaxed and quickly turned her head to face her feet. The figure was standing behind the light so only a silhouette was visible,he was way too short to be Offender and seemed to be of human proportions,no weird arm,fingers or limbs. Ryann was about to turn a corner when she noticed, _another _masculine figure, this one was much more easy to identify:black hoodie,dark jeans,matching shoes and a blue mask with missing and round eye sockets which dripped with some black substance. Ryann walked straight ahead and skipped the corner,don't show fear,don't show it,don't show it,DON'T SHOW IT! Now,Ryann wasn't someone obnoxious to just keep on walking and hope for the best,no,she came up with a plan with _any_ suspicious activity,it never hurt to be slightly paranoid. It probably saved her miserable life more than once,what a shame. She turned her head to notice the 2 figures following her and by sheer coincidence the sprinted towards her. Ryann sprinted away from them just as soon as they did. Ryann was far too exhausted to gain any real speed and they soon gained on her in a matter of seconds. Fuck her life! Desperate times call for desperate measures,she thought and grabbed onto lamppost and climbed on top of it (a bit like a rope that many would climb during P.E or gym class.) She was a good 15ft off the ground and herself comfortable. Ryann now had clear view of the silhouette she saw earlier,his face was pure white,unnaturally white,eyes wide open with no sign of eyelids,his cheeks formed a smile conjoining from his mouth and his hair black as coal. He also seemed to be wielding an exceptionally large kitchen knife. The two exchanged a few glances at each other before being joined by 2 other figures,one with red eyes and a frowned mouth accompanied by an orange hoodie,the other a white mask with black eyes and lips and he wore a yellow hoodie. All four looked at each other and then up at her,she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at them. I don't need this shit,especially with my mental health in the gutter as it is! Who the actual fuck do they think they are?! She thought with irritation spreading throughout her like a wild fire.

Finally,the one with the blue mask spoke up, "Well now what?" The one with the white face and matching white hoodie replied, "We wait. She has come to down sooner or later." He glanced up at her. It was Ryann's turn to speak, "Yeah,good luck with that fuckers. I won't move 'till you do and I can wait _all_ fucking night." The white one gave a pissed off look and was about to probably throw a tantrum like a small child until the blue one held his shoulder and shook his head. The white one grumbled and sat against the lamppost. Looks like they were to be camping below her tonight.

"This is just fucking great,"Ryann mumbled. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

**Woo! Chapter 3 outta the way! And we introduced more creeypastas,yay! I hope this is a good cliffhanger,I'm not too good with those...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Folks,I've been wondering,is the way I write the chapters ****_boring_****? As in, I add ****_too much_**** detail or am I not straight to the point or is it boring because I've taken a different and less ****_generic_**** character that I'm appealing to ****smaller audience****? I want to make it more enjoyable (unless it already is.) Someone PM me or write a review and let me on how to improve or if I'm doing just fine.****_ You. Let. Me. Know._**

**Also kiddies,explicit language but you should know the drill by know.**

It didn't feel like hours,she knew it was hours since she had been chased up this damn street light and now was just as fed up as the creepypastas that sat below her. During these hours she learned that the blue masked guy was Eyeless Jack,how creative,the white one with no eyelids was Jeff the Killer,the one with the orange hoodie and red eyes and mouth was Hoodie...wow and finally the white masked guy with black eyes and lips was Masky. Such creative names,she remarked. Also besides learning their names she and Jeff were throwing insults at each other every now and then, the other 3 seemed incredibly bored. One time he even attempted tried hitting her as a target by throwing his knife at her but that plan soon failed flat when she caught it after a few narrow misses, "That was a smart idea,wasn't it Jeff?" Ryann made sure she rubbed it in,then Jeff tried climbing up but Ryann calmly said, " I suggest you keep your little feet on the ground if you want to keep your fingers..." With that he threw a more insults and kept on the ground. It was comical almost,like in a cartoon were the villain would chase the protagonist up onto a ledge on a cliff and then start getting angry by his head turning red and his arms going everywhere. The villain would then try all these silly ways to get the protagonist down. It reminded her of those cartoons. Aside from Jeff and Ryann,Masky and Hoodie played rock,paper,scissors a few times,Hoodie won 5-4. Eyeless Jack just sat down on the the pavement,while leaning on the lamppost, and occasionally looking up. After about looking up for the 10th time,Ryann wanted to 'reassure' him, " Don't worry,Jack, I won't be going any time soon,don't strain your poor neck." Her tone was miserable and bored,Eyeless Jack didn't say anything but still looked up. As for Jeff he was pacing back and forth,Jeff seemed to the most confident and the most arrogant out of the 4 but that was an intuition. Jeff was also the most lively one,that was something positive at least. Ryann thought about Crow,he wouldn't be much use against all four and maybe one of them would try to grab him,she soon decided Crow would not come to her rescue this time.

Ryann stomach was still sore from hunger but she pushed her dietary needs away when she saw them huddled together,discussing what to do next. Took 'em that long? She heard something about, "Getting the boss," she firstly thought they were going to get Zalgo but then reminded herself that he probably wouldn't have time for crap like this and then realized they were going to get Slenderman. Just great. Well,she thought,maybe I could make run for it? There was only 2 left... Ryann was having a heavy debate. Jeff caught her uneasiness, "Don't worry," he called out, "You'll be down in a few minutes,woman." He smiled as Ryann narrowed her eyes,two can play at that game. Jack looked up again,this time standing beside Jeff. Ryann made her choice, "Sorry to say,but you talk so much shit I can smell it on your breath." Ryann then flung herself off the street light,dropping both her switch blade and Jeff's kitchen knife,land on your feet and bend your knees,she told herself. She scurried up,grabbing her lovely switch blade while the 2 creepypastas ran after her,they didn't get a good start from her sudden action but quickly made up for it. Ryann tried to think of a way to lose them between the alleys and the buildings,a bit of a zigzag to break their running pattern down a bit. She swung on a street light to make it easier to turn at the junction,good,there was an alley that went 2 ways and was narrow. She could break their speed. Here it comes...she narrowly missed Eyeless Jack's grip and took a left,moved forward,a right and then another left. Ryann emerged about 6 blocks away from where she entered but didn't stop running,she could hear only one pair of running feet besides her own,she turned her head slightly to see it was Eyeless Jack ever keeping on her tail. Ryann panicked a bit she didn't know where to go, nowhere was open and she couldn't keep up the speed to last long enough for another zigzag alley. Oh god,what to do?! If flight doesn't work,you better fight. Ryann skidded to a stop and pulled out her switch blade,looks like it has something better to cut other than wrists. Jack too skidded to a stop and pulled out a scalpel. Ryann held it the blade the proper way,not the stupid way in which people would hold it in front of them,no,you held it with the blade behind your hand. You have a stronger force that way. Ryann was very tense,she was really going up against a renowned organ thief that is probably far more stronger. Probably? No,he was indefinitely stronger,where'd that come from? Ryann twirled the knife,maybe she could scare him off? Pfft,she'd doubt it but she was running out of ideas and she didn't want to go on a full blade fight,besides that scalpel looks especially sharp. It was able to get in small nooks and crannies. Not helping. She inched a bit forward,wondering if he would respond to her circling him and he did instantaneously. Jesus,she was nervous as fuck! Ryann was trying very hard to keep her hand still,don't show fear. Eyeless Jack,of course, seemed incredibly calm,he made no body signs that indicated any stress or emotion. Heh,Ryann wished she was that collected. Ryann couldn't take it any longer,however,her thumping heart was killing her and decided to go in and go out. She drove forward and aimed for the stomach and heard the strange sound of flesh ripping and pain. Wait...pain? Her left cheek felt on fire and saw a few red splatters on the ground...as well as black. Turns out that while she sliced his stomach across, his scalpel got her entire cheek. Eyeless Jack gripped his stomach in pain and fell on his knees. Ryann was no different she was on her knees from the shock,pain was different when being inflicted by a stranger. By pure karma,Jeff turned the corner and looked a bit dumbstruck at the scene before racing to his friend in aid,Ryann took the chance and,holding onto her trusty blade,used every remaining ounce of energy to make it to her motel.

Ryann burst through the lobby doors,snatched the key and shoved it into the lock. She flung the old door open and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet,took out disinfect and...crap,where's the sewing box? She marched back out and into the bedroom,there it was lying in the corner,it was a plain old box,light brown fabric with little pink flowers on it. It was given as a gift by one of her 'friends' but she never felt like using it,what could she even use it for? She took out the needle and thread and quickly returned to the bathroom. She applied the disinfectant which made it hurt even more and began stitching it up. No way in hell she was going to a hospital,for one is that it was miles away and two she ain't paying any medical bill,that's the last thing she needed. After slow and careful manoeuvres and much to her surprise, it looked well done,she was bit impressed at the very least. She stared at herself for a while.

**(Okay guys this part gets a bit sensitive,also for a full experience if you decide to read on**,**go to YouTube and type '****Nights Amore - The Path Of Irreversible Scars' and it should be the first one. Please,it will set the mood. Thanks.)**

Ryann's breathing became improper,clenched her fist as hard as she could and slammed it hard against the sink. For FUCKS sake,why couldn't she be left the fuck alone?! What did she do that made them want to take her life? Her life was honestly one that was not worth _anyone's_ time,if the creepypastas love to inflict pain,then her life would be at the bottom of the barrel. But-...but that's the point. They try to make it worse because they are punishing her,yes,she deserved their torment,they punish her for all her mistakes. Life was very unfair,the weak and innocent are punished,the nice and caring are taken advantage of and the arrogant and spoiled always come out on top. This world was meant to tend for the dark souls and eliminate the bright ones by taking small chunks out of them every day. Many people are concerned if heaven and hell exist,no one can be sure about heaven but hell is real. Hell is actually called reality. Ryann knew that for a fact. Ryann felt exhausted,her body felt...empty. Like a toy with no stuffing,no love,no care,no _help_. She slammed he back against the wall and clutched her legs to her chest tightly. She didn't weep,she ran out of tears years ago of this but it still wrecked her and it got worse every time. It always beats her heart to a pulp and there was nothing you can do about it. A bit like when you have an abusive boss in the only job you could get,express your discomfort and you get blamed for 'talking back,'your feelings don't _fucking_ matter in this world. Ryann's mind relaxed after a while but didn't feel like moving,she actually fell asleep. She was so tired with it all. Just...everything.

**Well that's it out of the way,next chapter is going to be a little different but you'll soon find out why. Also I'm thinking of putting songs that I recommend listening to help set the mood. I think it sounds like a great idea and could really engage you in the story. Also sorry to all those Eyeless Jack fans, I'm a huge fan of him myself and he's actually 2****nd**** place in my top 5 favourites. So sorry. That's all for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: language but you should know that by know,also I've decided to go ahead with the 'song to set the mood' thing. I imagine it will be useful in the future,you should try it as well if any of you are thinking about it.**

**AHEM! This chapter will be taken from the ****_creeypasta's point of view_**** this time!**

Jeff honestly couldn't believe what he saw,Jack lying in pain and the woman with next to no mark sprint away. H-how!? This woman was underfed,had no combat experience and yet she caused a serious wound to one of the people he'd least expect to fall victim to a human. But he couldn't stand their gawking,Jeff raced to his friend in need,Jack was more important right now. Jeff knelt beside him "Jack...can you stand up?" Eyeless Jack groaned and hoarsely mumbled something. Jeff put Jack's arm over his shoulder and Jeff put his other arm around his waist in an attempt to help him up. While Jeff was concentrating helping Jack to the best of his ability,he failed to noticed Masky turn a corner a ways down,he and Hoodie must've went searching for Jeff and Jack when they returned with Slenderman. Masky called out to his boss and partner, " Boss! Hoodie! I found them!" He didn't wait for them instead he ran to help Jeff with Hoodie soon following closely. When Slenderman saw the scenario,he,himself, was quite astonished. He heard Offenderman throwing a complete fit when Ryann insulted him and when she sent her crow after him. Slender them assigned the 4 killers to finish the job. He had assumed Offender was overreacting. Boy,was he wrong. Slenderman quickly walked over to them and calmly said, " Hand Eyeless Jack to me. I'll teleport all 4 of you back to the mansion." Jeff and Slender's 2 proxies nodded in union before handing Jack over. Slenderman spread his tentacles so the other 3 could teleport alongside him while he held onto Eyeless Jack.

In an instant they were outside of the stony mansion with its oak doors and was three stories high. Windows were mainly illuminated at the bottom floor and a few bedrooms were alight here and there,the crimson roof had a nice touch to it. He walked up 3 small stone steps that lead to the door,retracted his tentacles and shoved the door wide open. He got a few shocked looks from some of the creepypastas that resided there but that was the least of his concern,he hurried through the lobby and took Jack to his acclaimed room. Masky came into the room with some basic medical equipment,nobody knew anything about medicine besides the very basics,even Slenderman. Slenderman quickly went through the procedure and in a matter of time,Jack was all bandaged up. Creepypastas tend to heal in a matter of hours or days,due to their current status, depending on the wound, Jack would probably heal completely in a few hours. Slenderman left the others alone to spend time with Jack and in any case he needed to have an important chat with his eldest brother. He came down the stairs,Slender noticed the beady eyes of fellow creepypastas dying to know what happened but they all knew better. They would have to wait. Slender approached his eldest brother,Splendorman. The cheery one with black comical eyes and mouth seemed nervous while talking to his other two brothers,Offenderman and the youngest,Trenderman. Splendor turned to face his brother. His colourful polka dot suit and matching hat always confused Slender on why anyone would like such a strange attire. Slenderman was too angry to care though, "Splendor,we need to have a serious chat in my office..." Splendor's trademark smile was gone and followed his brother slowly to his office on the third floor.

The dark wooden door that lead straight into the office had a circle with and a 'x' carved into it. The Operator's symbol. Splendor entered into the room,it didn't look any different,2 black sofas beside the door (accompanied by 2 plants),a large mahogany bookcase with several books,a dark crimson carpet,a big empty space in the middle and then his brother's desk with some paperwork filled with recorded documents of creepypastas or whatever and the SCP Foundation and then a large window behind him that let in as much light as it could. Splendor took a seat in front of his brother's desk. Slenderman sighed heavily, "Brother...do you realize the cost of getting your little friend back has caused us?"

Splendor was silent for a few moments, "Yes but-"

Slenderman lowered his tone,angered, " No buts! You can't possibly defend her! She insults your own brother and attacks your friend!"

"Well maybe if you didn't send people with less than reassuring looks _and_ someone who didn't make themselves out to be murderer with knives,then just _maybe_ she'd would think twice!" Splendor claimed in her defence.

Slender seem to frown, "Oh? And who in this mansion looks normal?"

Splendor shook his head," It's not a matter of looking or being normal,it is a matter on who she remembers that didn't chase her. It is a matter of who was kind to her."

That took Slender off guard,h-he did admit it was a good point. "Right brother, I will attempt to get her myself but you'll be our last resort if I fail,okay?"

Splendor was debating if that really was for the best,but he had a lot of trust in his brother, " I understand,just don't be too harsh,that's probably the last thing she needs." Splendor was already out of the door before Slender could reply. He sat back down in his comfy chair. Jesus how the hell was he supposed to get her to come quietly?! She was probably in a state of pure shock or decided to shut herself away. Humans can be so fucking complicated! Although,they were quite delicious. Well some,children were the best,adults and teens were pretty average but then there were humans like that Ryann. They gave off very negative energy from their brain. Avoid at all costs. It was a bit strange,humans weren't exactly wonders of the earth as thy lead themselves to be and weren't _too_ diverse. As a species you would expect them to stick together on many subjects and have priorities but yet they complain about those whose ego is small and then complain whose ego is big. They weren't very supportive of their own kind. Slender felt a bit of pity for those who were not even accepted by their own kind. Only a bit,not a whole heart lump of pity. Just a bit. He sat up and grabbed a book from the bookcase,maybe he would finish a chapter then head to bed. After all,he would be hunting tomorrow.

**(Now we travel back in time to a part when Slender and Splendor were talking and see what Jeffrey was doing.)**

Jeff came down the stairs after being sure Jack would be better soon enough. The creepypastas seemed a bit nervous but all had returned to their 'normal' routines. Trenderman was reading some magazine,Offenderman was nowhere to be seen,probably smoking,BEN was playing some video game,Smile Dog was sleeping on a chair,Sally was also nowhere to be seen and Laughing Jack was fucking around some place else. Well those were the regular visitors,there were plenty of creepypastas that would come and go in a few days or years. Some would be there for even a few hours before disappearing for months. Jeff took a seat on the sofa behind BEN,after a little while BEN found some the courage to ask what happened,Jeff puffed out air slowly but told him. He failed to notice the room turn noticeably silent as they ,too, listened in on what happened. The boy wore a striking green 'hat' and matching outfit with brown boots. His eyes were replaced by small pure red and glowing pupils. Stained blood lead away from his near pitch black eyes to his cheek. His blond hair covering most of his forehead and nearly hiding his elf-like ears completed the look. He nodded understandably and returned to whatever game he was playing. As on cue so did everyone else. Since Jeff had next to nothing to do,he decided to take an early night. There was nothing he could do and everything currently bored him to death. I swear to god,he thought, Slender better get that fucking bitch and it better be _fucking_ worth it...

**Another one out of the way but I'm SO sorry that it is shorter than usual. It's 2:30am! And I kinda lost ideas of what do next... but next chapter we should be back on track.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know the language drill by now...Also I will only do the 'song to set the mood' if I can find one suitable which means it will only be every now and then.**

**Still creepypastas point of view (P.O.V)**

Slenderman walked down the stairs to the living room,most of the creepypastas were still asleep,well, it was somewhere around 6am after all. He wasn't too surprised. Masky and Hoodie were already awake and ready to start the day. Excellent. He clasped his hands and approached the duo. Their relationship was incredibly strong and relied heavily on each other. That was a good and bad thing within itself but so far,it proved to be a good thing. On some odd days he wondered if their relationship was a bit more. He would never ask them directly though,in case that 'idea' wasn't true. The duo awaited their jobs for the day, " Just the usual for today you two." The nodded immediately and headed out. Slenderman soon headed outside himself. The forest was foggy today,pale white mist hid the dead trees. The air was a bit crispy as some would call it and it was good for the lungs. Of course,a human would be utterly lost in a matter of minutes. Slenderman,however,knew it like the back of his hand and on the rare chance he got lost,he could just teleport home. It was a win-win basically. He took his sweet time through the forest,this calm and lovely atmosphere wouldn't last long.

**Ryann's P.O.V**

Ryann jerked wide awake. Why was she in the bathroom? Her eyes were heavy from last night's outrage. She slowly pulled herself up and stretched every part of her body. However,she felt extremely tired and weak. She felt like her own weight was heavy. Which meant she really needed something to eat,_anything_. She rubbed her forehead and groaned almost inaudibly. She reached in her hoodie pocket,her switch blade was...there. Yes,good. She made her way out of the apartment,she once again left the key on the copper hook and glanced at the time. Half past 9. She sighed and exited the building. The streets were filled with people here and there but barely a quarter of the town was around this part. Especially at this time. The clouds were still grey. This town was raining nearly very day,it should probably have nickname relating to the rain,Ryann thought. The rain was very useful,actually,on days when she had a total breakdown,no one could tell the difference between the tears and the rain. Very useful indeed. As she walked down the street,she crossed the road to were the outline of the forest resided. She turned her head when she heard a 'caw.' Crow. She whistled the same soft tune and rolled up her sleeve for him to land on. As usual he landed. She didn't have the will to smile for him. The crow seemed unsure of why his human friend was unhappy as she reached for his treat. She handed Crow's snack to him but took a second too long to accept. Ryann knew her little bird friend was confused as he snatched the treat and flew away. She continued walking on,wondering how the day would turn out.

Meanwhile within the forest Slenderman watched the human and bird. It was actually a strange sight since humans were more closely attached to cats and dogs,birds weren't too common especially ones that aren't naturally accustomed to such a close bond. He watched the bird fly right passed him and onto one of the higher branches on the same tree he was leaning on. He continued watching Splendor's human.

Ryann suddenly had the thought that maybe she could try asking one of her 'friends' for breakfast by indirectly asking them. Like a suggestion or something. Now Ryann never considered the people that she sometimes hung around as friends,no,they were more like people that only let her join their group because they pitied her or that they actually were sick of her around them but didn't have courage to say anything. Speak of the devil,she thought. Ryann opened her eyelids a bit,your eyes are the key factor on how people can tell your mood. She saw one of her 'friends' race towards her, "Ryann! Where have you been,you little goose!?" She beamed. Meet Cathryn,Ryann's 4ft 11' friend,she was very curvy and looked around 8 stone on a wild guess. Strawberry blonde hair was in a neat bun with a fringe covering half of her forehead and curving behind her ear. Then the outfit,she was wearing her favourite attire,if Ryann remembered correctly, black cardigan with turquoise shirt,black shorts with black tights and then grey flat shoes. Her skin was well tanned,you'd think it was her natural colour and the green eyes that brought even more life into her. If you were to compare the 2, Ryann would probably look like an alien. But Ryann would be downright called a 'creature from another dimension' if you got started on their personalities. Cathryn was cheery,talkative,affectionate,enthusiastic and optimistic,but sometimes these would make her appear a bit obnoxious but it was more likely that she was too innocent to recognise Ryann's weak stability. Ryann raised her pitch to sound happy, " I've been looking around for my 2 great friends," she added a smile to the lie.

Cathryn was still beaming with a huge grin, "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah...hey,where's Len? He's usually hanging around you."Ryann wanted to quickly change the subject but in all honesty she couldn't care less about Len. She was always questioning about the 2,if they were in a serious relationship or if the 2 were still best friends. But,once again,she didn't care. That was the perk of being antisocial.

"Oh I was actually on my way to meet him in the café for breakfast. Wanna tag along?"

Those words just made a huge parade explode inside of Ryann, she felt like a child getting its favourite toy, " I'd love to!" A huge smile on her face.

"Fantastic!" Cathryn grabbed Ryann's hand and nearly speed walked to the café, but Ryann couldn't be happier,it was the work of an angel.

The café was pale blue and had 2 large windows so you could see into the entire building and Ryann was soon dragged in by Cathryn to be seated beside a window in the corner.

Slenderman watched the 2 female humans interact. Normally,when a human starts to show positive emotions,he would sense a positive energy from the brain. However,even though Ryann was smiling,a positive emotion,he still sensed a negative energy coming from her...Why? In fact,the negative energy became stronger. Why was the human faking her emotions? Strange. On the other hand,the shorter one gave a tasteful positive energy. He made a mental note of her appearance if he became hungry and had to resort to adults. He then sense a sudden burst of positive energy from Ryann when the shorter one said something. Slender watched the shorter one grab the taller one's hand and head into the inner part of town. He would have to be patient.

Cathryn eagerly sat down beside Len while Ryann sat opposite. Len also made Ryann seem like an alien from another dimension,he was around 6ft 1',black locks were covering his forehead,plain brown eyes,many women would probably say he had a charming face but to Ryann it had no importance if you were good looking but your personality was pure crap. He wore a navy jacket with a grey shirt. From what she recalled he was pretty relaxed in nearly any situation,courteous**,**patient andprobably a bunch of other things she couldn't remember due to never caring or paying attention. Len was much more observant than Cathryn by a _long_ shot. Ryann stared out the window,she couldn't help but feel alone,although she was 'socializing' she just felt alone. Those are probably the worst friends. The ones who make you _feel_ alone. It was worse than _being_ alone. A waitress came to take their order,Len noticed Ryann staring off into space and told the waitress to give her what he thought Ryann would like. It was a wild guess. Cathryn happily chatted to him while they waited. When breakfast arrived Ryann tried her best to not act like a wild animal. God it had been so long since a decent meal. When they were finished,Len payed the bill and joined to 2 women waiting for him.

Ryann stared at the pavement while the other 2 talked happily to each other,they forgot there is another human being here,she thought. She was taken off guard when Len and Cathryn suddenly stopped and faced her. "Hey, Ryann," Cathryn said, " Would you like to spend some time later today with us and some other friends?"

Ryann desperately wanted to say no but couldn't exactly say it to the face her friend made. Puppy eyes. She shrugged, "Sure. What time?"

Cathryn did a small jump, "Wonderful,we meet up outside my house and at 9pm sharp."

Ryann nodded, "I'll see you there." The other 2 smiled and walked off. Ryann felt a huge grudge. They obviously couldn't tell she was a fucking loner. She gave a long sigh before she found herself where she met Cathryn,the outline of the forest. She calmly along the pavement.

Slenderman waited and was rewarded with Ryann appearing again,he followed her behind the trees,he saw the same crow from earlier but it didn't notice him. As he walked past the tree,a twig snapped under him,the crow snapped its head around and looked at Slenderman. It gave out a loud distressed call and flew off. Now if living in the forest for years taught Slenderman anything,was that that the crow had just gave A FUCKING WARNING CALL! The human snapped her head around and stared at Slender before he could hide. She narrowed her eyes at him and began running into an alley. He saw no point in chasing her. That fucking bird! He was filled with anger,looks like she and the bird had a strong bond. For fucks sake couldn't this,out of everything,go smoothly? God damnit!He decided to head home for a few hours then go back out,he needed to seriously relax.

Ryann entered her apartment,she couldn't believe it,Slenderman stalking her and Crow alerting her. He truly was her knight. She lay on the sofa,her legs hurting from running,thankfully the alley had 2 ways to escape. Ryann was dreading meeting up with other people. She decided to take a nap because she wouldn't be leaving her room any time soon. Not after that scare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just had a random thought that my current chapters might seem boring. I have actually really good ideas it's just that I actually have to development scenarios for them to come into play... don't lose faith. Unless you already have but then why are still reading?**

**The song you should play for the mood is ****_Nights Amore - Vi Ska Alla En Gång Dö._**

Ryann was regretting saying 'yes' more than ever now. She left her motel at around quarter to 9 and god knows what time it was now. It was a short walk anyway,probably didn't matter. There was already light rain falling and Ryann pulled her hood up to shelter her hair. The orange lights were a common sight but never seemed to become boring. She'd seen the same lights for years and still loved their glow. She arrived at the house. Fuck. The house was pretty normal,medium sized,4 windows,some bushes with a small garden in the front,stone path and the white curtains were closed. The lights seemed to be on. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. In a matter of seconds,the door was opened by an ever smiling Cahtryn , "Ryann,you actually came! Come in, we're waiting for 1 or 2 more people." Ryann smiled and nodded,pulled her hood down and entered the house that she would probably never have this life. She noticed that there was around 4 or 5 people already here,she entered the living room and stayed in the corner but not looking like a complete loner. Thankfully,soon enough the other remaining guest arrived a few minutes after Ryann. Then the entire group started chatting about something,Ryann wasn't paying enough attention to their conversation,she sort of zoned out of reality. Now,you would downright call her a liar if she said a hour had passed but if you really just lingered in your thoughts for a while,you would be extremely baffled by how fast time went. It was like time just skipped a bit and you found yourself in the future. However, Cathryn made sure to raise the volume a bit, "Right! Anyone who wants to join me for some fresh air better come now." Len and 2 other people followed her outside, there's a surprise,she thought sarcastically. There were still some people in the house,probably looking after it, Ryann followed them outside and maybe snag a chance to get home early.

Ryann was seriously regretting following them,turns out she would take a damn nature walk! That's right the group of 5 was going to take a walk in the fucking forest! AT NIGHT! At fucking night! Of course these god forbidden woods were home of none other than Slenderman. For Christ's sake why did she end up with all that was nothing but pure evil crushing you,if you so much _dared _to think something would go right for once. Just once. She dragged behind the group of blissfully unaware adults,she wanted to turn around and sprint out,but something was telling her not to. Probably her little friend called 'suicide' or...'bravery?' Now _that_ was laughable, Ryann was anything but brave. Yet,she still followed like a lost dog looking for its master.

**(Here,I may ask that you start playing ****_Dinosaur - Raptors / Stand Together_****)**

Slenderman watched the trespassers enter his forest. He soon noticed the only miserable one was none other than his target. Ryann. He had been thinking for a while and ultimately decided,that it would be better if he killed Splendor's friend. He had good reason as well,it was far too dangerous for a human to be around the creepypastas a long length of time,they wouldn't be able to handle the conditions,and also he was unsure if the other creepypastas would be tolerant of the human. It was too risky and it would save Slender a lot of time. Besides she had an attitude. But the first 2 reasons were mainly why he chased her away all those years ago,despite Splendor never listening to his reason,his poor brother locked himself away for a few days and rarely showed his jolly face. He felt pity but didn't empathize. And besides he could say she died of starvation when he got around to killing her. He had it all planned out. Slender was also interested in a snack...

Ryann became very uneasy as they got deeper ,but she made sure they were going straight,not taking any twists or turns. That was how you got lost. Go straight and nowhere else. Still, the group of 4 ahead of her seemed calm but their talking had died down a bit. Ryann pulled up her hood and shove her hands in her pockets, it was a bit chilly and her ears started becoming sore from the cold. She could really use Crow right now since it was never a good sign when confident people slowed their pace. Ryann's breathing became heavier,she was scared, it was a rare emotion and always came when you didn't want it to. Ryann couldn't wait any longer she wanted,needed,to go back,"Uh,guys,I think we should start heading back..." Her mouth was open slightly and gritted her teeth. Len broke the silence, "Sounds like a plan," his voice was relaxed. What a surprise. Before they turned to head back Ryann gripped her head roughly,there was a static buzzing in her head,like when a TV cuts out, and it hurt on major levels. Her eyes were clenched shut and felt hazy. Unfortunately her friends weren't much better they all were having the same experience,fear gripped Ryann's brain,she felt wobbly on her legs,her heart was racing and her breathing very heavy. What was happening. She felt her nose begin to bleed,the _pain_! She lifted her head slightly and opened her eyes,her jaw dropped halfway and her eyes widened,the group noticed her eyes fixed above and behind them. They,too,turned. There was screaming from one of them and that was enough for the group to break apart and run in complete different directions.

Ryann felt a strong power in her legs but it was only fuelled by pure fear. She assumed she was heading straight,not one thought crossed her mind about the others,she was always and will be alone. The static became closer. Oh god,oh god,oh god! Ryann tried to get a few seconds ahead of him by performing in a few zigzag moves along the trees. It helped by a fraction. She could hear herself gasping at a high pitch,her lungs ached but she couldn't stop running. Admittedly,she could stop right now. End the torment,end the suffering,end the pathetic excuse of a life and end up in a better place, so why didn't she stop? Perhaps she didn't want to die by someone else's hands,perhaps Ryann wanted to die by her own cause. Her nose was still bleeding, it felt a bit ticklish. Ryann heard her name being called out behind her,she shifted her head and saw Cathryn not too far behind her. How the fuck did she survive? It soon dawned on her that Slenderman must be after her ,wow, ain't I fucking special,she thought sarcastically. She kept glancing back and forth between Cathryn and her path ahead,she saw a brim outline of an orange glow. A street light! She might make it,she shifted her head abruptly when she heard Cathryn scream her name,she had fallen. Ryann skidded to a stop,she didn't know whether to save herself or Cathryn. Slenderman teleported a few feet behind her,she moved on the spot for a second and... raced towards her friend. Ryann yanked her up,tightly gripped her arm and nearly lifted her off her feet by running so fast. Ryann felt Slender right behind her and practically threw herself out of the forest. She stopped moving when she was on the other side of the street. She noticed tears brimming in Cathryn eyes,Ryann wasn't too sure how comfort to her. After gasping for breath for several minutes, Len emerged from the forest a ways down the street. He looked around and when he saw the 2 women,he jogged over to them and hugged Cathryn tightly. Ryann crossed her arms, a simple question would have been greatly appreciated but she assumed you have to show facial expressions. For fucks sake why can't there be a decent human being that could see right through her lies and offer support? Always judge on the outside was a human rule that needed to be abandoned. Ryann ran her hand through her head,leaning on the wall, and placed her knuckles under her chin,wondering how the hell she was supposed to explain the Slenderman to them...

**(You may return to ****_Nights Amore - Vi Ska Alla En Gång Dö._****)**

After a few quiet sobs, Len's voice was shaky, "Ryann wh-...what hap- happened...?"

Ryann turned her head,a heavy frown on her face, "A creature we obviously should avoid had attacked or ambushed us and most likely killed the other two." Her voice was low and unforgiving. "And before you say anything, I think it's best if we head home and give it 24 hours to think things through." With that she left them on the street,while she headed to her motel,she was fucking sick of having company. For once,though she was never happier to return to that hell hole. She remembered about the dried blood on her nose and wiped it away with her sleeve. Wait was the switch blade still there? Oh,it was,sometimes Ryann felt like it was glued in there.

Ryann entered lovely room 14,took her antidepressants (an overdose),left her switch blade on the sink,removed her hoodie and combat boots and headed straight to bed. What a crappy night. A crappy night that would be soon made worse,little did poor Ryann know...

**I hope this qualifies as a good cliffhanger... ;_; I'm absolutely terrible with those.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The music you should play is not on YouTube it is actually on bandcamp but copy this and enjoy the mood! ** track/breathe-in **and it should be the 2nd one. Please, you'll love it.**

Ryann opened her eyes,she was back in the 'nightmare/dream realm.' Perhaps this is what madness looked like? Being controlled by a demon worse than the devil and being an experiment or something? Huh,if madness was like this,it was pretty crap. Not too impressive if Ryann were one to judge. Speaking of Zalgo,where was he? Fucking around somewhere? Ryann blew more air out of her nose than usual from the joke. She could imagine him doing something utterly unpredictable in a humorous matter. A small smile appeared. But,seriously, where the fuck was he? After wondering for a while ,she was pretty sure he wouldn't appear,it must be one of those episodes,she thought with a frown forming. Hands in pockets,hood up,Ryann wondered around more,pretending to kick a stone every now and then. Ryann noticed a few entities forming,yeah,that's right,_creatures._ This was normal,from what she gathered,Zalgo would send out these 'things' to screw you around,mostly harmless except for some and god when they came,you were scared beyond belief. Ryan stayed where she was,no point trying to get away from them,they would surround you like a ring and would make hissing,growling or indistinguishable noises. They were all the same yet unique,they all looked like they were halfway through a portal in emptiness but they all had indescribable demonic faces. They were a bit like video games where the enemy grunts would have the same looking character model. Like zombies. That's what they were,grunts. Ryann had to look out for the unique ones though,they were much more horrifying. So Ryann stood there,looking at all the grunts form. She sat on the ground,crossed her legs and started tapping her knee,she was as bored as a small child. Ryann suddenly jerked her head up from the sound of a distant chainsaw being turned on. She stood up immediately and her eyes darted about,attempting to pinpoint where it came from. Her mouth was slightly open and was moving her body in a constant 360˚ rotation. Her chest was heaving from panicking. The chainsaw was still getting closer at an alarming rate and her legs became shaky. She couldn't think straight! The other grunts wouldn't shut up! Ryann made a dash out of the circle of grunts in hopes of getting away from. (**Please type and play Cry of Fear – Sawrunner into YouTube.)** Ryann was running through a maze, the world around her changed from an empty land into a death trap. The worlds had actually shifted into a well lit alley but it was much different than the ones Ryann knew. She was sprinting and taking lefts and rights in a flash, she turned her head and caught a glimpse of who was chasing her. Holy mother of god,the creature had a distinct human figure and the skin was grey,but worst of all its arms were flailing above its head with a huge chainsaw in its grasp. It legs were running in a way that it,too,was flailing all about as if it had no muscle structure at all. The head...was, only consisting of a huge,black gaping jaw that was stretched all the way down to its chest and its eyes were pitch black voids at inhuman sizes. Ryann faced a dead end,she screamed,hunched down and covered her head with her hands. Her legs were shaking like mad and tears leaking slowly out. The creature made a high pitch roar and the noise of the chainsaw vanished. **(Right you may now turn to: ****Nights Amore - Alone, Always Alone****.)** Ryann slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the dark realm again with all the grunts around her,they still had kept their distance. That was far more terrifying than her encounter with Slenderman! She wiped away the tears and remembered a clichéd quote that the 'mind had hidden and controlled a far more sinister side.' She felt so weak right now,Ryann couldn't handle these fuckers right now,they had torn down her wall. She had no will to scream but just break down into a ball and hope to wake from a true nightmare.

Ryann slowly lifted her body from the bed,she felt dried tears on her cheek,wait,she physically cried in her sleep? Ryann had a sorrowful face,she walked straight to her bathroom without her combat boots or hoodie. She looked at herself in the mirror,she had forgotten about the stitching in her cheek,she would remove it later,but right now,she removed the bloodstained bandage from her cutting a few days ago. She threw the bandage on the ground and placed her switch blade over her right wrist. One...two..three... *Slice*

Ryann searched the cabinet for the bandage and quickly wrapped it around her bleeding wrist tightly around the entire bottom half of her arm. She turned on the sink tap and cleaned the switch blade. She felt a bit faint and returned to her bed to lie down for a few moments. She slowly put on her boots and returned to the living room to put on her hoodie. Ryann went back into the bathroom, took a drink from the tap and placed her switch blade back in her pocket. Ryann left room 14 and decided to go outside with hunger gnawing at her brain.

Ryann had her hood up and hands comfortable in her pockets. The rain was pouring heavily on the dull town,she had no will to do anything,she felt like a lifeless zombie dragging itself about in hopes of salvation. Food. Ryann set herself against the wall in an alley and let herself fall to the ground. It was pouring rain but that never mattered throughout the years,she was already soaking wet you'd think she just came out of a lake or pool. Ryann sat down,staring at ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ryann's mind was blank for a while...

Slenderman watched the human all of a sudden sulk to the ground. What was wrong with this human? He had never seen any human just sit in the rain as if it wasn't there at all. Splendor was a joyful and colourful character,so why did he still have interest in such a dull and dark human? Then again,Splendor hadn't seen her in 20 years though... Slender still couldn't believe Ryann had returned to save the gullible friend. He found it very obvious that the human was uncomfortable with her and this confused him as to why the human did such a noble thing. God this human was _fucking_ complicated! Perhaps it was due to him never witnessing such a low and depressed level of a human. He did hunt humans who were mainly never experiencing suicidal thoughts,or negative brain energy, so it was a new thing for him. Slenderman didn't have will power to kill her right off the bat. Something within himself held him back... Maybe he pitied her? That seemed most likely. His tall figure remained well hidden in the trees and continued to watch Ryann with some interest.

**(Another song to play ****Hollywood Undead – Sell Your Soul****.)**Ryann had no clue how long she had been sitting on the ground,it felt like fucking hours and she probably wasn't exaggerating. The rain was comforting in a strange way. She sighed with a heavy heart and slowly made her way down the street,which was most of her life,sitting in the rain and wandering aimlessly. Pathetic,she thought,you seriously expect someone to save you? Wise up,grow up,_give_ up. You have insulting,IN-SULT-ING,expectations. Maybe you should cut your throat when you return home... Ryann was constantly throwing these thoughts into serious consideration. Honestly,though,what would be lost? Her life? Ryann's life was laughable,pointless and useless. Her friends? They were only acquaintances that merely pitied her. Crow? He was a fucking bird he would be able to move on. There was,literally,no one to feel any remorse or regret. Ryann zoned out of her thoughts,it was late evening by the looks of it (it was late November) and she noticed a group of young men making a ruckus. It was a bit unusual to find such a lively group but then again they all looked around 17-22. What would you expect from such an age group? Ryann kept her head on the ground with her hood covering her eyes. Ryann hoped she would get a clean sweep,as in having no problems,guys like them went after attractive women or girls. She assumed they would just ignore the 'weirdo' and laugh about her behind her back. No such fucking luck existed,Satan fucking forbid such a thing as hope. As Ryann walked past them,or attempted more like,the group of 6 had surrounded her,she didn't lift her head off the ground. " Fancy seeing you here at night darling." Ryann gave no response. "I'm talking to you." No response. He grabbed her neck and forced her to look at him. "Why didn't you answer?" No response. He gritted his teeth and shoved her to his mates where one held his arm around her neck and another gripping her thin arms roughly. The one that seemed like the ringleader punched the living shit out of Ryann's nose, but Ryann kept the frowning and unimpressed look with the downward curved mouth. The group looked like your generic up-to-no-good group of young adults...except for one. He had no tough look on him and was probably the squirt of the group. "Alright,bitch," the ringleader demanded, "Why didn't you answer me?" His voice was threatening. Ryann decided to give a clever comeback, "I honestly cannot hear what you're saying. All I heard was,blah blah blah, I'm an asshole." The next thing Ryann heard was a crack from her nose and blood started pouring out. The ass broke her nose! Ryann wouldn't fucking stand there being abused,she put all her energy into her leg and kicked him in his sensitive area. He wailed in pain and one of his friends punched her stomach. Out of all places to hit,it's the stomach. While the grip on her neck got tighter,the ringleader recovered from his assault. He was about to make another devastating blow on Ryann before the squirt of the group tackled the dude who was binding her arms. Everything was going too damn fast! Ryann left her heel into the manhood of the man holding her neck. Ryann seized the opportunity to make a run for it,she noticed an alley up ahead,she turned and...crap,a _dead end_. Ryann saw the enraged group at the entrance...uh...OH! Drain pipe! Ryann jumped up the drain pipe,it should support what little weight she had and it did. She was safe on the roof. She pulled out her switch blade, "Try climbing the pipe. I fucking dare you pieces of human trash." The group threw disgusting insults at her but eventually left. **(Different song: ****The Devil Wears Prada**** - ****Louder Than Thunder)**She wondered what happened to the squirt, a little bit of her hoped he was alright. Ryann rested her body against a hunk of metal,she never knew what they were called. She softly held her stomach and groaned at the pain. It was _unbelievably_ painful. Blood was still pouring from her nose like a river.

Slenderman hadn't taken too much of a shock when he saw a group of young adults harass his target. But he didn't understand why they picked such a miserable being. The shock level it rise,when the actually physically started harming her,these young males had no reason whatsoever to do such a thing. Another reason why humans weren't as good as they put themselves out to be. But Slender couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Splendor's friend,she had enough to put up with herself,she didn't need _this_,did she? He couldn't believe it,he was questioning his morals. He saw her climb to the top of the building in agonizing pain. He-he wanted to help but let his judgement get the better of him and left her there. Stay focused on the objective,he mentally scolded himself. He decided to teleport back to the mansion and felt a bit guilty put pushed it away as he walked through the doors. Splendor gave him a questioning look,Slender sighed and shook his head slowly and headed up to his office,he was determined not to fall behind in his paperwork.

Ryann took baby steps to her motel,constantly taking a break against the wall while clutching onto her stomach,the bleeding had slowed down a bit,hopefully she wouldn't have to go to hospital. Once she finally arrived after the stopping and starting,she cleaned away the blood,it swelled up a bit but it didn't look too bad. Ryann went to the freezer and took out an ice cube to calm the swelling. She used a tablecloth to stop the cube from freezing her fingers. After lying on the couch for about half an hour she put the cube back and headed to bed,she lifted up the two pillows to elevate her head. Ryann was dealing with too much pain to care about hunger,it was irrelevant right now.

**Folks,I made it past the 2,000 word marker! I've been trying to have more than 2,000 words in the chapters and I finally did it! (Yes,I find this as a legitimate accomplishment.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mood Music:**** track/breathe-in 2nd one down. **

***Skip to a few days later***

Ryann's nose was still swollen and hurt exceptionally,but she made a safe assumption that it would only need time to heal. If only time could heal everything. She had stayed longer inside since the incident last night to do some extra cutting. However,she quickly became bored out of her mind and became extremely hungry so she soon turned back to her daily routine. She had taken the stitchings out of her cheek and all that was left was this pink scar across. She heard that ever lovable 'caw,' she smiled a bit and whistled. She pulled up her sleeve where the bandage set on her arm and Crow flapped his wings for a few moments before settling down. As per usual she handed him half a cracker,she lightly stroked her pinky finger on top of his head. He was still and tense but relaxed. His feathers were so soft! He cawed what she assumed to be a goodbye and he flew away into the trees. Her eyes followed him disappear into the trees,Ryann scanned the forest and found no Mr. Tall,pale and blank. A thought occurred to her,maybe she had a clever way to get food. Many people would talk about throwing out food before it was out of date,correct? Well,what if Ryann were to 'borrow' that food from those bins? Oh,it was genius! Ryann had a smile on her face,a _genuine_ smile. This one wasn't fake,oh no,she fist pumped the air weakly. Fucking genius,Ryann,she complimented herself. She quickly made her way to the residential area of town,maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Slenderman watched the human. Again. God he was already bored and it had only been a couple of days. It was like watching paint dry. He heard that bird call over to the human and she replied softly. That goddamn bird! He still had a grudge on it,he admired their bond together but maybe his target wasn't too aware on how much the bird loved or liked her. He was fairly certain she underestimated their relationship. She handed it the cracker and lightly touched it before it flew past him. In a pure instant he noticed positive energy emit from his target,it was fairly strong and he was beyond baffled. He saw a smile that wasn't forced and punching the air. Slender was still processing what he witnessed even when he saw her quickly walk down the street. He couldn't believe what he saw. He could think of nothing that would cause such an immediate reaction. Slender made sure to follow,now,he was much more interested.

Ryann made her way behind the middle sized houses,what would it be like to live in one of those? Ryann went behind the building,wondering where the bins are located. Better not be fucking inside. The first one on the block had it outside. Yes! She climbed over the small fence and rummaged through the bin. Ryann felt like she was a raccoon or a fox. Basically an animal. She worked quickly,the last thing she needed was an angry woman or man finding someone looking through their trash can. The smell was disgusting,nearly sickening,rotten meat and vegetables with a few cans. She was looking for a full one. And...bingo! She got two in fact! One was canned tomato soup and another was canned carrots. Ryann felt like she completed a marathon or something of big accomplishment, something went right for once. For just once. Ryann cleaned her self of food that caught on and set the lid back on. Ryann leaped over the fence and wasted no time in heading home. Honestly,she shouldn't be so happy with pretty much trespassing onto someone's property and stealing their food. It was something to ashamed of but yet her desperation and hunger prevented such thoughts. That was a way to have your priorities set.

**(Mood music: ****Emotional Music - Take Our Scars Into The Stars.)****This one is pure beauty!** Ryann walked past an alley and happened to notice two homeless kids huddling together. She assumed they were brother and sister,the brother being around 11ish and the sister around 9 or 8. The boy noticed her. Ryann's mood turned from pure joy to empathy,she didn't pity them since that was her job to do it on herself. She wasn't sure how to approach the boy in rags, "Hey kid. How you holding up?"

The boys eyes were wide with fear or maybe from seeing the canned food. He took his eyes off it after a while, "I'm fine..."

Ryann tilted her head to the side, "You don't look fine to me,kid."

The boy looked down, "As long as I have my sister," he looked over at the girl sleeping on his shoulder, "Then I'm happy."

Ryann smiled from his lack of being a demanding little shit, "Kid,what would say if I have this to give to you?" She held out the canned carrots to him.

The boy attempted to say something but kept stuttering. Ryann added more to her previous sentence, "What if I told you I would open it right now and you two could eat?" The boy kept stuttering even more before he woke up his sister. She groaned and observed what was happening before being wide eyed with hope as well. Ryann pulled out her switch blade and the boy shut up immediately, "Don't worry." She dug the knife in the side and soon enough it opened,the two siblings had huge grins on their faces. That was enough thanks for her,Ryann winked at them and went back to her motel. That felt good.

Slenderman was once again baffled. First,she rummages through the trash can and now she was giving away food. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that she was in a dire need of food. And yet,here she was,giving it away without a second thought. This human was extremely strange. However, he didn't let that stop him from objective in order. Kill her. He just had to wait for the right time.

**(Mood music: ****2-Byte - Cold Sunset****. This one is a bit shaky,take it or leave it.) **Ryann quickly prepared her meal and wolfed it down in an instant. She felt hearty from the meal,to her,it was a queen's equivalent of a meal. Ryann stretched and went into the bathroom to shower. When was the last time she washed? Months? Probably,she'd been too depressed to care for her needs. Besides Ryann couldn't stand the crappy smell of trash on her. She undressed quickly,got in,got out in a few minutes,dried herself off and soon remembered that the smell would be on the clothes. Fuck. Well,now she was stuck in this shitty towel and was freezing. She had taken a shower in cold water,after all. Ryann tried to recall if the motel had a laundry room. Her good mood had quickly disintegrated into a crappy one. She _really_ didn't want to leave her room,she smelt the clothes again,it seemed to be only the hoodie that emitted the putrid odour. At least that was something,she changed into the rest of her clothing and headed out of her room,she checked both ways by peaking her head out of the door. Coast was clear. If she remembered correctly it was in the basement. Much to her doubt,she was right,she threw it into the washing machine and quickly left it in for half an hour. The basement was small and was entirely made out of concrete with multiple cobwebs and a single bulb. Nothing fancy. She walked up the wooden staircase and returned to room 14. What to do now? What on earth could Ryann do for half an hour? Hmm... Nothing. She had no fucking clue. She went into her pocket and felt her switch blade. Maybe she could practice throwing it? It wasn't too bad of an idea,the creepypastas hadn't been around in a awhile and it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

Ryann pulled her knife out of the wall for the 30th time or whatever and headed down to the basement to check on her hoodie. She took out the drenched clothing item and set into the tumble dryer for 15 minutes. Back to the room again. Ryann was soon bored 5 minutes in,she put her blade back in her pocket and stared at the ground listening for anything. She heard a few creaks here and there but nothing much else. She sat down the sofa and stared at the dead ceiling. Her eyes became heavy and she accepted the invitation for a nap,maybe she could get rid of these bags.

**(Flashback! Totally not clichéd! But shut up and read.)**

**(Mood music: ****Feint - Fury [Monstercat Release]****) **Little 16 year old Ryann watched Crow fly away into the trees,she had wondered where he would go and decided to follow. She had got through the first few set of rows before she couldn't see where he had flown off to. She was fully aware of how far she was in but as long as she stayed in a straight line,she'd be perfectly fine. Ryann gave up when she assumed she was halfway through the forest,at least that's what it felt like and decided to turn back. Ryann heard a slight buzzing and assumed it was a bee or a fly. That is,until,it wouldn't go away and kept getting louder. She looked around for what was causing that annoying sound and saw nothing. "This is some bullshit," she mumbled and rubbed her head. She began cringing soon after and was panicking. She opened her eyes and saw a similar looking tall figure with jagged teeth spread into a devilish grin. Ryann noticed black tentacles emerge from his back. God,how the hell was she going to survive?


	10. Chapter 10

**Mood music: ****Hollywood Undead - Another Way Out**

The tall creature looked somewhat similar to Ryann,its appearance rang a bell,but,right now,that was the least of her concern. While many would be frozen in fear,Ryann's brain first thought to move out of the way before the tentacle snatched her. The buzzing turned into indescribable whispers that were slightly better,her nose began to bleed from the insanity inducing noises. Ryann made sure to use the trees as a body guard,if it was possible. Before another tentacle shot out,Ryann turned and sprinted off...in the wrong direction. Honestly,the only thing saving her was the trees when she felt he was too close behind her,teleported in front or his tentacles were about to grab her then Ryann would make a zigzag through the trees. Ryann was blindly running through the trees only changing direction when he appeared. Ryann noticed a bright light which meant there was a clearing up ahead! But,how so? She was pretty sure she was heading the wrong direction or...Oh god. Maybe he was herding her towards her death? He's not the first one to have that idea... Ryann skidded to a desperate stop at the clearing,well the 'clearing' wasn't exactly a clearing,turns out to be a fucking cliff edge. There was a very small white beach at the bottom with a dark and calm blue ocean. The whispering faded away and she turned to see the tall being's grin grow wider. Ryann's eyes were as wide as they could go and her mouth was dropped halfway. She was stuck between the frying pan and the oven. Well,if she had a choice for her to end her own pain or for someone else to,it would definitely be her. **(This is a YouTuber. Mood music: ****Shirobon – Born Survivor****.)** The tall being shot out several tentacles at once and that was enough for Ryann to make a huge jump over the cliff. The tall being's mouth grin disappeared and looked over the edge,standing there absolutely dumbstruck. Ryann hoped she jumped far enough,it would be painful if she landed on sand. Then again it was very small,probably too small to even qualify as a beach. It looked like a few feet in length. Ryann's mind raced through decisions on what dive would be the safest,the only one she could think of was the pencil dive. That seemed to be her only lead. She positioned her body and squeezed her eyes shut expecting the worst of the worst. Ryann slammed into the water,her head ached from the force,the water was _much_ deeper than the naked eye on top,she knew how to tread and eventually stayed afloat. She looked over at the sandy area and saw the tall being. She smirked,bet he never seen such a desperate attempt before! To add insult to injury she flipped him off,just to make sure that jaw stayed open. He teleported away after some time,staring at her with a non-existent face. Ryann slowly swam towards shore and stared at the height of the cliff. How the hell was she supposed to get up?! Jumping off is one thing but climbing back up is another. Ryann stared at it and sat down,her head still ached from the impact.

Ryann had been drawing in the sand for about an hour before she noticed a shadow cast over her,she looked up and stared at him. He,too,looked similar. This one,however,had a fedora,grey trench coat,trousers and polished shoes which now had sand over them. "Ah,little flower,what are you doing here?" He had a distinguished low and seductive tone,Ryann stopped playing with the sand "Some...thing in a suit looking like you chased me to the edge and I jumped into the sea," She said in a way that you'd think it meant nothing. Just imagine: "Whoa,you jumped off a cliff!?" "Yeah, now what toppings do you want for your pizza?" It was basically the equivalent to that. The tall being knelt down to her,a little devilish smirk on him, "Ah,you've must've met my brother,little flower," Ryann's head raised to meet his, "Good. Tell him I have no regrets and that if he ate a meatball, he would look like he was pregnant." The tall being bursted out with hysterical laughter and it even made Ryann chuckle herself a little bit. She midway noticed his raspy coughing fit with laughter inbetween. Must be a smoker. Once he calmed down,he still had this massive grin on his face. "So,what's you and your brother's name? If you don't mind me asking," Ryann wanted to remain somewhat polite,especially with _this_ creature. The tall being held his grin, "My brother is Slenderman-" He stopped midway to let out a few snickers and continued, "And I'm Sexual Offenderman or just Offenderman." Ryann was silent for a moment,nice,she was in the company of a rapist. "Ok then..." What else could she say? Offenderman knelt back down, "Let me guess,flower, you want back home?" Ryann stood up,"Yeah but I don't have any money." Ryann let her tongue slip and she instantly regretted saying that to the rapist. Offender stood up._Oh fuck_. He started chuckling again, "You've got a clever humour. I like that." Ryann wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. "Right darling,how about I teleport you outta here?" Ryann debated for a moment,what if he teleported her to a bedroom or something? Or worse,at his brother's house? If he had one. She arched an eyebrow, "How can I trust you won't teleport me elsewhere?" He was quick to reply, " I'll give you my word," Offender held out his hand. Ryann stared at it,she rubbed her eyes, "Looks like I'm going to find out." He smirked.

Ryann felt a of bit motion sickness when she arrived a few feet away from the street. She nearly tumbled over herself and gripped her head before regaining her balance. That was fun,truth be told,a bit like a roller coaster. "Maybe I'll see you later,sweet cheeks." With that Offender teleported away. Ryann sat down against a tree,why wasn't she absolutely petrified of beings that shouldn't exist? That thought was annoying and mind numbingly strange. Hell,beyond strange. Ryann went to her motel she had recently got after giving a few encouragements to the manager. She needed to dry her clothes before she got hypothermia.

**(Offender's P.O.V ! And I know that Ryann shouldn't be dreaming about this,in fact,she isn't. Think of this as an ****extra paragraph****or something.)**

**(Mood Music: N/A. If you REALLY need something try: ****2-Byte - Solar Flare****. Not sure if appropriate or not but give it a shot.)**

Offender still loved the comeback that kid made! It was beautiful,he couldn't wait to tell Slender,his reaction would be priceless. He started laughing again just thinking about it. He reached the set of doors and opened them to see the majority of the creepypastas in the living room. He started snickering again. This would be the day everyone would hear this joke! He leaned against he wall, "Hey Slender,you know that human you failed to catch?" Everyone looked up immediately at Offender and then at Slender. Even Trender looked up. Slenderman looked away from what he was initially doing. He didn't seem too happy. Not a problem. Jeff spoke up, "Whoa,whoa,whoa what?!" It was rare to hear a creepypasta fail. "Silence Jeff!" Slender yelled and stood up. "What do you mean,Offendy?!" His tone dangerously close to throwing a fit for embarrassing him,Offender smirked ,he wanted to add insult to injury, "You know...the one that flipped you off?" At this, everyone was dead silent as Slenderman seemed to be even more enraged. Offender snickered, "Well she has two messages for you,one: she has no regrets and two:-" Offender broke into a fit of laughter but soon regained himself, "And two: if you ate a meatball, you would look like you were pregnant." As on cue Offender and Trender exploded with laughter, Trender probably being the loudest and was followed by everyone else bursting into laughter,they failed to muffle it in time. Slenderman was unbelievably embarrassed and no one would ever let him live this down. He teleported away immediately,unable to stand the humiliation. God he was going to murder that human,if it was the last thing he did. No,he would give her the worst torture methods he had and enjoy her unbearable suffering.

**I'm SO sorry it was short but I'll upload another chapter very soon to make up for it. Poor Slendy, I shouldn't have done that. Wink,wink.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mood Music: ****Nights Amore - The Place Where The Grass Can Grow On Tears. **_**SKIP THE 30 SECOND INTRO!**_

Ryann's eyes opened slowly,that nap was awful. Weren't naps supposed to be refreshing? That was one big fucking lie,she felt like crap! She felt even more tired than she had started out as. Ryann gave no thought for the dream,it meant nothing. She hurried down to the basement,to her surprise,the hoodie was still in the tumble dryer. It was cold but as long as it was back on her,that was fine,she took her switch blade out of her cargo pants pocket and back into the hoodie. Ryann walked slowly back to her room,she stopped her hand before it reached the door knob,was there a roof to this motel? No,in fact,why was she wondering if there was a roof or not? Either way she headed up the third pair of stairs and found a fourth,but a much smaller set of only 7 steps, and she was on the roof. It was as plain as it can be. She looked over the edge,the height couldn't do any real damage but she could easily make a jump to the next building. What was it like running along rooftops? It sounds like fun,especially since all these buildings had flat brick or concrete roofs.**(Mood Music: ****Cryoshell - Creeping In My Soul****.) **Ryann was going to stay longer but heard a fairly recognisable buzzing. She scanned the area,don't show fear. She calmly walked back to the door before she saw his shadow cast in front of her. Fuck it! Ryann slammed the door and ran down the stairs,she would make a plan along the way,right now,she needed to get the hell out! Ryann was on the second floor when a tentacle grabbed her around the waist and slammed her body against the old floor. It gave off a loud creak and her back felt like it had shattered. Her nose began to bleed,she looked up to the faceless man and shuffled back to the window,she pulled herself up,which was way easier said than done. It was like trying to pull yourself out of quicksand. Ryann was panting and leaning heavily on the window. Another tentacle started to emerge,she was quick to decide and Ryann jumped through the glass,the shards had badly cut up her trousers,hoodie and hands (they were protecting her face.) Ryann didn't land though,turns out Slenderman teleported and had his tentacle around her neck and tightened it quickly. So this is how it ends,she was so weak she couldn't even die by her own hands. Pathetic. She bolted her eyes shut,bring it. But,what was happening,his gripped loosened and Ryann dropped to the ground,she looked up at him,coughing and soothing her neck with her hand. If she didn't know any better,he looked _scared_. What. The. Fuck?! Why the actual fuck was he scared? His jaw was still open before he vanished. Ryann sat there for a moment with blood pouring out of her hands and the rain starting to fall lightly.

**(Mood Music: ****Mad Father - Memory (Starry Promenade)****.) **Ryann rubbed the painful disinfectant over her hand and slowly wrapped bandages around them,first on her right arm and now on her hands,what's next? Her face? Torso? Whatever,she went to bed but couldn't sleep after that incident. Counting sheep was useless,how about trying to count down from 100? Ryann tried that as well but that still didn't work. She tried 1,000 and soon fell asleep around 400. Ryann stood up and took note that Zalgo was already waiting with a blank expression. The grunts were around her again but no Mr. Chainsaw...Ryann put her bandaged hands in her pocket and waited for how this conversation would go downhill. There was an awkward silence before Zalgo spoke in a gruff voice, "How's that weak neck of yours?" That...that took Ryann completely by surprise,how did he know about that,no,in fact, why the fuck was he concerned?! He's probably the Lord and Ruler of Hell and he's asking about her neck?! Ryann made a quick assumption that he was probably afraid that his experiment would be fine. "Uh...It's fine,it's fine." Ryann said awkwardly,she rubbed her neck. He nodded slowly, "You may wonder around." That's nice. You have permission to move. She took long and slow strides,going in any random direction,sometime making a twirl to head another way. As for Zalgo,he was probably exploring all her weaknesses and...for some reason that was taking quite an unusually long time. It had been years of Ryann visiting him. How sweet,he was taking his fucking time. Ryann was currently putting two and two together,declared that Zalgo must've went into Slender's bald head and probably said something to make him let her live. Guess she was going to be Zalgo's kill or whatever he wanted to do.

**(Mood Music: ****Hollywood Undead – Young****.) **After wondering about for more than long enough,occasionally glancing at Zalgo every now and then,he finally spoke up, "Looks like your friend has missed you..." Ryann was about to say something before she heard a dangerously close chainsaw,before Mr. Chainsaw bursted out of the grunts,Ryann screamed and covered her eyes. Ryann nearly flung herself out of the bed entirely,she was covered in cold drips of sweat. Fucking cunt. There was a loud knock on the door which disturbed Ryann from her thoughts. Who could _that_ be? Ryann put on her boots and hoodie and raced to the door,she had a bad feeling she knew who it was,it was the managers wife. Crap. She was well dressed but had a very snobbish look as if she was queen bee. Women were always so bitchy to each other,well,most. She stood with her arms crossed, "I've been asking around,do you know any information regarding the window?" She eyed Ryann's hands,Ryann would've said that her hands were none of her business but she had to be polite, "No. I came back very late and saw the window already damaged." Mrs. Bitch narrowed her eyes, "And you didn't think about contacting me?" Ryann kept a painfully straight face, "Like I said,I came home very late." The manager annoyingly sighed, "I also noticed that you haven't paid for your stay in quite some time,when can you?" Ryann's heart jumped and sped up,she knew this would come and his wife would make sure to make her feel worse, "No...I can't..." Ryann trailed off. The wife nearly seemed to be holding back a smile, "You know what that means?" Ryann nodded and slammed the door shut,she didn't want to see that smug face. She sighed and sat against the door,on the floor. Life never gave you a fucking break,you build yourself slowly,trying your best to push away all the bad things you witness or hear,it wears you down,piece by piece and then,when you're down to your last breath,it still beats you up. It has no mercy,no faith,no hope and no one that would care to look past smiles and excuses. Ryann didn't need anything beside her miserable self and her pills. Speaking of which,she should get them. She opened the medicine cabinet and noticed her bandage. Hmm,might as well. She took her bandage as well and placed both in her pockets of her cargo pants. The switch blade stayed in the hoodie pocket. She left the room,left the keys on the copper hook for one last time and signed out. It would've happened one day. Looks like she'll have to find a comfortable alley to fucking sleep in.

**(Mood Music: N/A.)** Slenderman was still recovering from last night,he told no one what happened though,he couldn't. His buzzing that would normally be effecting his targets,instead, he started hearing them himself and told him to stop. It did scare him a bit,it had never happened before,it shocked him more than scared. But,still,it was unheard of. He took note that his target was more down than usual,what happened? Slender felt a presence behind him,he turned and,to his surprise,Offender was leaning on a tree. "What do you want?" Slender didn't have time to hear any crap from Offender,but Offender seemed too relaxed to tell him anything important, "I'm not one to snoop about but you seemed off last night,did little lady-," Offender started muffling his chuckles,"Did little lady say any clever remarks to you?" "No,she didn't but you're one to talk." Offender's smile disappeared and looked away, "Don't remind me." Offender got off the tree, "Well,I'm off,this rose needs to be put to some use." He smirked before teleporting. Slender turned back to watching and noticed his target missing. "Crap," he mumbled,he headed down a few blocks and noticed his target sitting in the corner of an alley...gonna be one of those boring days,huh?

**The little plot bunny has something planned guys! Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mood Music: Emotional Piano - In The Absence Of Hope OR Nights Amore - A Depression Made Release. You choose.**

What a crappy,crappy week. Thursday: beaten up by the same group of young adults that chased her up the drain pipe. Friday: Sat silently in the pouring rain. Saturday: Chased around the entire town by someone's aggressive Labrador. Twice. Sunday: Dirty looks from people and a few mumbled insults. Monday: beaten up again. Tuesday: Clothes drenched in the rain. Wednesday: Fed Crow and visited the two siblings she gave food to. And here she was,a Thursday night,being beaten up again and left to feel like the trash she is. Once they left,Ryann hugged her legs,her face was red and swollen and had a black eye. Tears poured down her face with absolute hopelessness. Tears were impossible to distinguish with the heavy rain. Her nose was bloody as well,she was just a complete wreck. She panted and choked back any more tears,this...this life was not worth living,she had had enough! There was only one exit to the torture. She stood up and attempted to wipe the tears but whimpered from the pain it caused. Her face really was destroyed,wasn't it? Her arms were bruised black and purple and her spine ached. Ryann looked at the forest with tears still crawling at her eyes,begging to be released. She took slow steps toward the first few trees. She was more sure than ever now,this life had to stop. This vessel of unimportance and burden would be disposed of. She silently said goodbye to Crow and started walking through the forest. As she got deeper into the lifeless trees,Ryann could sense something behind her and,thankfully,it was Slenderman. It will all be over soon,she thought. Ryann fell to her knees and stretched her arms wide open, "You win. You fucking win. Are you happy now?" Slender was taken back a bit. Ryann dropped her arms, "Do you even realize how pointless my life is? You think torturing me is the worst you can give?! Your torture will never live up to the silent winter of everyone's hearts,humans torture each other to the brink of suicide! So please...just snap my neck,just do anything as quickly as you can because these lungs have breathed for too long!" Ryann was practically yelling at him,they both stared at each other. "Is that how worthless I am? Not even death wants me as a waste of space?" Ryann hung her head and was struggling to not burst out crying. Slenderman was trying to process what was happening; the human wanted to die,right now,no exceptions. How could a human stooped so low? He no longer had the strength or even the will to kill her. He had no idea why. Looks like Splendor would see his friend again but not until he sorted out that face. Ryann stood up and slowly brushed leaves and dirt off her knees,then looked up at Slender,the pleading eyes replaced with disappointed ones, " I suppose living is the worse torture I can get..." She was about to walk off before Slender stepped in front. Ryann sighed, "Look are you going to snap my neck or tear out my organs or are gonna let me go and do it myself? Because I can understand that I'm simply not worth your time but all I ask is that can you give me a noose so I can finish the job?" Ryann's arms were dangling limply by her side,already losing patience. Slender shook his head and let his tentacles grab her waist. Before she said anything they teleported to the front of the mansion.

**(Mood Music: Nights Amore - The Silent Guardian.) **Ryann narrowed her eyes,why did he bring her here? Damn,all he had to do was teleport himself and then back to her, "Jesus,you don't have to take me on a road trip. Just grab the rope yourself then come back to me." Ryann leaned on her knees feeling a bit sick again. Slender sighed, "Look I'm not going to kill y-" "Then what are you going to do? Parade my corpse around like a fucking puppet?" Slenderman snickered at that remark, "No,no I'm not." Slender put his pale hand over his non-existent mouth to muffle the snickers. Ryann recovered from the temporary motion sickness, "Right,then,man,what do you have planned?" Slenderman regained his posture, "I'm going to fix that face of yours then introduce you to someone." Ryann nodded, "Then can I bombard you with questions?" Slender nodded and was about to grab her wrist before Ryann pulled away, "Yeah...don't touch my wrists..." Slender wanted to ask why but decided against it. He grabbed her upper arm and teleported both of them into his office,usually off limits but this was an exception. Ryann leaned on her knees again. Slender left her alone,probably going to get something. "God,it's warm in here," Ryann commented. And who did Slender want to introduce her to? They must be pretty low... Ryann twirled her head around to the door when she heard someone run up the stairs. Hiding was her first instinct,um...the door! Ryann moved behind the door. It opened,only to reveal it was Slender, "Son of a bitch,where'd she-" Ryann stood out, "Don't fucking worry I thought you were someone else." Slender cocked an eyebrow...or the muscle of it more like, "Why would you think that?" Ryann was about to say that the steps were too heavy but decided against the weight joke, " I dunno maybe it's because I'm paranoid as fuck from being beaten up all the time," She made that as sarcastic as she could. Slender shook his head and beckoned her over. After sometime examining her face and Ryann giving creepy blank stares,Slender did some magic thing with his hand and her face felt better,well most,he said bruises would still be visible but the swelling had gone,that her eye was still badly damaged and put some special plaster (band aid) over the eye and used an eye patch to keep it in place. Great,she was now a fucking pirate with having an eye patch on her right eye. During this Ryann decided to get an answer, "Why do you do this?" "I told you,I'm introducing you to someone." "No,no do you have any personal reasons? Because this someone can't be that important." "They are important." Ryann narrowed her eye, "I most be _real _fucking special." Slender didn't reply to the sarcasm. He stood up and observed, "How do you feel?" Ryann was quick to reply, "Crap and that's saying something." Slender went to open the door and mumbled, "No,that'd be a bad idea..." Ryann piped up, "Hey,can I say something?" Slender turned around with a questionable look, "Huh? Sure." Ryann gave half a smile, "Thanks for being competent with my shit attitude." Slender leaned his head to the side, "Yes...Anyway I'll bring that someone up now." Slender left his office and headed down the stairs.

**(Mood Music: ****Daft Punk - Veridis Quo****.)** Once in the living room,Slenderman easily found his cheery brother, "Splendor?" His brother turned, "Hmm,little brother?" Slender looked about, "Follow me." He sensed the sudden uneasiness but continued walking until they reached the office door. "Right I want you to control yourself,OK?" Splendor knew he was stalling something, "C'mon little brother,stop keeping secrets!" For some random reason Splendor was all of a sudden in a playful mood. Slender crossed his arms, "Right,listen, I've found your human and-" Splendor had a wide smile and let out a little squeal like a child but Slender made no remark, "...and I'm worried she won't remember you,so don't go in and give her a bear hug. Are we clear?" Splendor seemed a bit disappointed but kept a smile,just not as wide. Slender opened the door,both stepped in and closed it. "Ryann...?" Ryann was staring at the window, "Yeah?" "He's here." Ryann turned her head and looked utterly surprised,her eye was wide and her mouth was ever so slightly open. She cocked her head to the side, "His name is on the tip of my tongue but..." Splendor stepped forward, "It's me,Splendorman." His hands were clasped together and had a hopeful smile. "Splendorman..." Ryann repeated. After a few worrying minutes,a small smile appeared on Ryann, "How could I forget such a wacky outfit and lovely smile?" Splendor leaped with glee and gave Ryann a strong bear hug. Pain shot through her but her screams of pain were muffled by Splendor's suit,he immediately let go "Oh my! I'm so sorry Ryann I-I-" Ryann weakly smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry too much. I've had worse. I really have." She looked down at the last sentence,Splendor stood back up. Slender approached the two reunited friends, "Right,sorry to interrupt but we need to figure out a way of reintroducing Ryann to the other creepypastas. She hasn't made a good impression with...you know." They both nodded in union. Slender gestured them towards two seats in front of his desk. Splendor sat down and before Ryann could,he lifted her up and sat her on his lap. She turned her head,smirked and arched an eyebrow, "Only because I haven't seen you in 20 years." She rested comfortably against his chest,Splendor wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. Nearly snuggling up. No,scratch that,he _was_ snuggling up. Wow,he got comfortable real quick,he kinda reminded her of a protective mother...or father. Ryann felt strange,it was really odd feeling loved or wanted. What a beautiful lie.

**AWWWWW! What cute actions of Splendor! *Fangirl squeals***


	13. Chapter 13

**Mood Music: ****Very Sad Emotional Music - Dead Letters From Broken Homes**

"Hold up,do I _have_ to be completely reintroduced to them? Can't I just visit Splendor or is there no such thing as an easy way?" Ryann wasn't exactly too keen living under a roof full of people who could slit her throat or throw a knife into her chest at any moment,it was nearly better to live in the alleys,at least you had somewhere to escape. Slenderman easily replied, "Splendor would rather have you...permanently live here for personal reasons." He gestured towards the older being,who's hugging,or grip,seemed to tighten a bit around her waist. "Fabulous,can't wait to share me organs with everyone!" Splendor chuckled at the remark but Slender did a better job of hiding his amusement. Once silence was regained Slender continued, "Back to business,how do we propose the best way to introduced her to the others?" There was silence for far too long before Ryann spoke again,the silence was getting to her, "I don't think there is a best way,truth be told." Slenderman grumbled. "If that's the case then we'll just have to hope no one lunges at you." Splendor easily agreed but Ryann wanted to clear something up, "I'd like to add to something a bit off subject. I won't be moving in right off the bat." "Aww,why's that?" Splendor sounded a bit sad and his head lifted off her shoulder. Ryann pondered for a moment before answering and looked up at him, "Think of me as a wild animal,it takes some time to get used to their surroundings before they get comfortable." Splendor's smile returned and nodded understandably before resting his chin back on her shoulder. "Little brother,maybe we should wait a few days,you can come up with a plan and I can spend some time with my friend here." Seemingly subconsciously, Splendor's head was leaning against Ryann's. It seemed Ryann only made an exception for him,she was 28 years of age and wasn't too happy being held like a teddy bear. On a more positive note,he was quite warm for someone who is pale and generally associated with the cold. Slenderman leaned back in his chair and came to terms that they would introduce her on Sunday and today,or more like tonight,was Thursday. A couple of days. Not bad. Splendor let go of Ryann and they both stood up. Splendor eagerly held Ryann's hand and they both teleported to what seemed like his room.

Ryann leaned on the wall,she still wasn't used to the 'instantly-moving-to-another-location' thing. Splendor's room had all your generic things,double bed,wardrobe for some odd reason,two seats and a sofa,a desk with a few decorations,an on suite and...sliding glass doors leading out to a balcony? What? This mansion looked _old_ as hell yet it had something quite modern. Splendor patiently waited for Ryann to recover. Once she did he early dragged her to one of the two seats in the center of the room. And,once gain,Splendor lifted her onto his lap and snuggled her like some teddy bear,they were in exact same position except his chin was resting on top of her head and not her shoulder. It'll all be over soon,Ryann reassured herself. "Well,how have you been all these years?" Ryann took a deep breath through her nose and just told him about being mostly homeless,meeting Crow,getting into the motel,getting kicked out but _didn't _mention her wrists,suicide attempts,feeling alone, being beaten up or anything personal like that,she didn't want her problems on him and have him upset as well. Nobody wanted to listen to her problems regardless of trust. "And what about you? Anything happen while I was gone?" It was Splendor's time to answer, "No it has been pretty average by my standards. But we will talk more tomorrow,we'll have the entire day to share each other's stories in more detail!" "Uh-huh..." Ryann's eyes were heavy and she was blinking slowly. That is,until,she felt a small and continuous vibration from his chest. What the fuck was that? Wa-was he _purring_?! It was nearly comical,that's the last thing she expected. A shit smile appeared on her. She was breathing heavy but only to try and control her impending laughter. Splendor noticed something off and shifted his head to her shoulder. Unfortunately,he pulled her even more close and Ryann bursted out laughing. Splendor lifted his head, "Do I entertain you somehow?" Ryann took a minute before answering, "I've felt your...your _purring_ against my back and-" She started giggling like some girly teenager and Splendor's cheeks seemed to turn a bit red from embarrassment,Ryann then got serious,maybe he felt mocked because she was laughing _at_ him? Ryann immediately felt like crap,she needed to say something to reassure him, "But,hey, I think it's pretty cute!" She patted his chest. It sounded very stupid but she didn't want him to get the wrong impression. Splendor grew redder and looked away. He was still smiling, but was it a real one or fake? That made Ryann very uncomfortable,she fully turned around so she was facing him but still on his lap, "I didn't mean to mock you . I laughed because that was such a quirky thing and-" Splendor turned his back to face hers, "No! I'm very flattered!" Splendor put his hands around her waist again. Ryann still wasn't convinced but didn't take the matter further. Time for a change of subject, "Goddamn I'm tired." Ryann rubbed her left eye, "I suppose you better teleport me back to town." She was going to stand up but Splendor's hands insisted that she'd stay seated, "Do you have to? Really? You can't stay for just this night? I'd hate to see you leave already..." His smile left his face. Ah,the infamous guilt trip,unfortunately,Ryann took such trips into serious consideration. She was very antisocial towards people,generally not caring,but Splendor wasn't human. So the situation was different. "If you really insist." She said reluctantly. Splendor gave a quiet cheer and his trademark smile returned,but she didn't want to take advantage of him, "But I'm sleeping on the sofa." Splendor was about to say something but she cut him off, "It's your room,your bed and the least I can do is not take advantage and you won't convince me otherwise." Splendor opened his mouth to say something but closed it, "If that is what you really want but if you change your mind..." He winked and finally let Ryann stand up. She stretched and unlaced her boots. She was about to remove her hoodie but remembered about the bruises. Splendor took off his polka dot jacket,white gloves that covered his black and coal-like hands,hat and bowtie. Ryann lay on the sofa with had her back facing Splendor. For some reason the sofa was twice as more comfortable as her bed she used to sleep in at the motel,not something you hear everyday. Ryann wasn't too quick to fall asleep,something kept her up and,quite frankly,it was pissing her the hell off! Looks like she would have to count down from a thousand. Time to get fucking started.

Ryann pulled herself up from sleep like Dracula would awaken and rise from a coffin only to find a blanket over her, "Damnit Splendor," Ryann mumbled. Speaking of Splendor,he was nowhere to be seen and she didn't dare leave the room. Ryann didn't feel like getting knives thrown at her or whatever fucking magical powers they had. She stood up and put on her combat boots and searched her cargo pants for her antidepressants. She unzipped the mini-pocket and took out the little orange cylinder. She took two and chugged it down her throat,no overdose...yet. She heard the door open and leaped behind the sofa. The door closed and Ryann slightly peaked her head around the side,like a dog. It was only a very confused Splendorman,Ryann stood up, "Fucking damnit I thought you were someone else." Splendor gave a soft laugh, "On a side note do you need anything to eat?" That caught her off guard,her stomach was aching but... "No. I'm good. I can get something in town." Yeah,like the damn trash can,she thought. She leaped back over,put the blanket on another seat and sat back down on the sofa. Splendor sat down beside her,attempted to lift her up again but Ryann shifted away, "Not today and you start story time," she smirked at him. Splendor relaxed and debated on where to start.

**Folks,I'm cutting it short because we have a big chapter due and that I should probably go to bed since it's 05:00am! And I promise the fluffiness will stop! So you don't have to bear it anymore if you were cringing at this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mood Music: ****Instrumental Music-Duke Starwalker - Angel Dust(Kamoto Remix)**

"What is the youngest memory you can remember?" Splendor said which caught her off guard,she wasn't expecting such a question, "Eh? Well,the only one I can remember that would have any relevance is..." She recalled the time jumping off the cliff from Slenderman but something told her that telling Splendor wouldn't have a positive result, "...is when your brother,Offender, teleported me back home after I was stranded at the bottom of a cliff."Splendor seemed confused and some other emotion Ryann couldn't figure out, "Why were you at the bottom of a cliff?" Ryann tried to sound innocent, "I don't remember it's all a haze." Ha,she knew damn well why but he didn't need to know. "That's a real shame you don't remember anything before that..." He sounded so sad,guess memories are far too full of emotion for their own good. "Well," Splendor shifted and stretched his arm across the sofa so that if he wanted to tap Ryann's right shoulder,he could do it with ease, "Do you remember anything when you were a cute little child?" Ryann furrowed her eyebrows 'cute' was not a word to describe her, "I only remember you,nothing else..." Splendor slowly nodded, "Right,I do believe I will tell you about the time when I first saw you when you were 8." Ryann listened intently.

**(We're gonna have it set in the past so it will easier to explain instead of having Splendor talking a lot. P.S: This town is **_**different**_** to the one Ryann currently lives in.)**

The park was quiet,too quiet. The little 8 year old patiently waited for her father to return from wherever. He promised to be back soon. She never had a mother,father didn't like talking about it or said she would know better when she was older. No fair! It must be a blast to be older,people treat you better. A strong breeze came by and blew her brown hair and fringe viciously. She wore a dark purple cardigan,dark brown shorts reaching just above her knees,black socks that were just above the knees,as well,and black shoes that had a strap to keep them in place. She was bored. A small bird chirping caught her attention to the trees,there was someone very tall looking but hid behind the trees. That made her giggle slightly,the silly thing thought she couldn't see him! Oh! Maybe he was playing peek-a-boo? The little child was curious but still waited for her father,he would probably come back,see her gone and be scared! She didn't want daddy to be scared. The small brunette swung her legs back and forth in an effort to entertain herself a little longer. Minutes turned into frightful hours,the child's heartbeat was quick and was thumping against her ribs. The town was very large,so she had to make sure she didn't go far. She looked at the trees and saw the being hide behind a tree again. He was too quick to be able to make any sort of description. The child ignored the tall one. Daddy always said to stay away from strangers... She really wanted help but forced herself not to ask the tall person. Maybe she could wait at home? You know,if he did comeback and saw she was gone,he would search the house first,right? The child was actually a bit excited,she was going on an adventure! All by herself! She hopped off the bench and made her way out of the park. She felt brave.

The child made her way through the dimly lit streets. She made a few rules for herself: 1. Always look both ways while crossing the road. 2. Remember number 1. If a group of big people the height of daddy were walking towards her. 3. Be fast. These rules made her feel safer. The child's ears were ringing when some cars drove by,they had sirens and one read 'Am-bu-lenss." It was hard to pronounce. She recognised the road she was on and was glad to know their house wasn't too far,it was little bit out of town and it was peaceful. It was a good size as well. The child walked past the welcoming sign and started walking on the grass since there were no pavements. There were still quite a lot of cars but people didn't seem to notice her. The forest outline wasn't too close but not too far either. Why was the man so tall? Maybe he had stilts? That made her giggle. She stopped. She was now in front of the dirt track that lead to their house. Home,sweet,home. She quickly walked down the path there were a few trees here and there but the house was in a big clearing of the forest. She tucked her small and pale hands under her armpits to keep them warm. There were blue lines under her skin...what were those? The child arrived at the house and sat patiently on the three stone steps for her father. Once again she waited and waited and waited. She even started drawing in the dirt. Another idea came into her head; maybe there was a window or a door unlocked? She was strong enough and she was an adventurer! She hopped up the stairs and checked the door,locked. She just barely missed the two front windows,hmm. Ah-ha! There was a chair on the back porch, she would sit on it during sunny days and now she would use it to boost her up. She ran behind the house and picked up the white plastic chair. It was small and lightweight. She set it under the window and climbed up,locked. She tried the second one on the right,locked. She sighed,lifted the chair and made her way around to the back again. Back door,locked. Two back windows,locked. Rain started pouring down. Where was daddy? Would she be locked out forever? Tears started forming...no! She was a brave adventurer and there is always a way to everything. "Don't give up," she told herself,her soft voice giving slight comfort. She stood back up and put her hands on her hips,yeah,she _will_ find a way. She had a good look at the house and saw one of the top windows open...hmm,how do you get up there? She went back under the porch to shelter herself from the rain. All right,okay,she knew what to do,the child just needed to know _how _to get up. The child huffed and sat with its legs crossed,thinking of some way. She looked up and saw the tall man hide again,huh,maybe he was playing hide-and-seek? He wasn't doing too well,silly guy. Another idea spawned,maybe she could ask the tall man to lift her up to the window,after all,he was exceptionally tall. She made a plan; if he seemed even slightly suspicious,run. If he refused just accept it and move on. And be polite. The brunette took a deep breath and made her way where she last saw the tall man playing hide-and-seek. She looked behind the tree and he wasn't there,she frowned. She went a little deeper but not too much,no sign. She crossed her arms,_now_ he disappears? She had 2 options. Call out for him or go back to the porch. She shivered and decided to head back to the porch before she got really wet. Her fringe was already annoying her eyes. The child was about to leave the forest outline before she swore she heard, "Don't go." The child was confused and looked behind her to see the tall man again,he was still hiding behind the tree and but she could see his head peaking out. It was fairly dark but see could clearly see his head,he had colourful hat and black circles for eyes. Not like any person she'd ever seen and he was way taller that she had to strain her neck. The girl didn't know what to say to the very tall man, "A-are you okay,Mister?" He stood out fully from behind the tree,his suit was very colourful and had a bright red bowtie. He didn't have a nose and also had a plain black mouth,no lips or teeth. What a strange man,she wasn't sure if daddy would like him. The tall being knelt down,so she didn't have to strain her neck too much. That felt better. The tall man smiled slightly, "Allow me to introduce myself,I'm Splendorman and you are...?" The girl blinked,he had a very cheery tone, "Splendorman," she repeated, "I'm Ryann,mister." "Nice to meet you Ryann,what are you doing outside?" Ryann cocked her head to the side,shouldn't he know already? He was following her,regardless, "I was walking with daddy and he went somewhere and promised to be back soon so I waited but he never came. I then went home but he still hasn't come." She looked down and tears started forming,Splendorman lifted her chin, "Don't be sad or you'll make me sad." Ryan rubbed the tears away, "Mist-...Splendorman can you lift me up to my window?" She pointed to the house and Splendor looked at it for a moment, "I'll be happy in aiding you. May I hold your hand?" "Sure Mister Splendorman." He was wearing a white glove,it was soft against her hand. Needless to say,his hand was huge but he seemed trustworthy enough. He took long strides in which Ryann had to leap to keep up,he noticed and took much smaller ones,namely putting one foot in front of the other with no space in-between. Ryann finally got a chance to rest her neck, "Here we go..." Splendor lifted the brunette and she squeezed through the small gap. Splendor teleported into the same room and was greeted by an amazed child, "WHOA! How'd you do that Mister Splendorman?!" Her eyes were wide,her mouth was open and sat straight up from her bed. Splendor sat down and crossed his legs,the roof was high but not enough for him to stand, "It's a special power I have called teleportation." "Cooooool." The child walked over to Splendor, "Are you cold Mister Splendorman?" The being shook his head. The child asked another question, "Are you lonely?" Splendor blinked a few times, "Why...why would you think that?" The girl sat down across from him and crossed her legs just like him, "Well, I thought you said 'don't go' before I left the forest." Splendor looked down but kept the smile, "Yes I've been lonely lately. I have a family but sometimes I wish for someone who is different than my kind." "There are more like you?" "Yes,3 brothers." "Mister Splendorman,can I be your friend? Because I don't want you to be sad and I don't have any either." Ryann had a cute little smile on her and that made a huge grin grow on him, "I'd love to your friend!" He lifted Ryann up and sat her on his crossed lap and,unexpectedly,the little girl hugged him. Well,tried,she only made halfway. He giggled and patted her head. She had a big grin that had fulfilment,love and ecstatic. She jumped off his lap, "Sorry Mister Splendorman I have to get my pyjamas. I'll be quick." Ryann opened the chest of drawers,grab the clothing items and ran out the bedroom door. This gave Splendor a chance to look about the room,it was very plain,bed with black covers,an oak nightstand accompanied by a lamp and a photo,chest of drawers and few cute stuffed teddies. The one that caught his interest was this big yellow duck that was lying on the bed,it was quite adorable. Ryann bursted through the door in white pyjamas,the shirt had a big yellow duck with ducklings following it and was accompanied by a plain white trousers. Her fringe and hair were dried off and she climbed onto his lap again, "Told you I'd be back." She was panting slightly. "Are you tired yet,Ryann?" She shook her head quickly making her hair go everywhere. "Mister Splendorman can you tell me about your family?" "Of course,out of the them all, I'm the oldest then it's Slenderman who wears a suit like mine but without a hat,a tie in place of a bowtie and the colours. He is very serious and not too...appreciative. Then it's...Offenderman,he wears a trench coat with trousers and a fedora. He is a bit like a 'gardener' with his roses. Then the youngest is Trenderman. He wears a light brown sleeveless sweater with a white button up shirt,sometimes jeans or sometimes grey trousers. He also wear glasses and a check square green scarf. He is mainly into anything that is considered 'mainstream.'" Ryann listened closely. She had no idea what half those words meant. "Uh,Ryann are you still up for fun and games?" The girl nodded furiously, "Uh-huh since daddy isn't home yet I can stay up all night!" She nearly squealed from excitement. A tendril appeared from behind his back,the child would have been screaming in terror if it not had a bell on the end. He jingled the little golden bell,she giggled and tried to catch it,like a cat would,with her arms attempting to swipe it and flailing everywhere. He would lift it up and down every time she landed and jumped up again,he even started laughing after a bit. They both had wide grins on them.

After a long time of Ryann chasing the bell,the child stopped midway,yawned and rubbed her eyes,she wasn't used to staying up so late. "Daddy still hasn't come..." She mumbled sleepily,Splendorman lifted the brunette onto her bed and she climbed in, "Mister Splendorman will I see you tomorrow?" Her eyes were dangerously close to closing, "Of course,Ryann,if dad hasn't come home I'll see you again." The child was satisfied enough to fall asleep.

**(Present time.)**

Splendor stopped. He noticed Ryann stared at the ground,he was fairly sure she was paying attention. Ryann looked up, "Why'd you stop?" She actually seemed a bit upset, "I'm taking a little break from story time." He stood up and stretched, "Aww,man," Ryann grumbled. "Unless...you can convince me to continue," He winked. Ryan considered what he meant for moment, "...do I have to be your teddy bear again?" He shook his head,that's a surprise,she was sure he would say yes. She stared at the ground again, "Hmm...I have no damn clue." She slumped back. "Looks like you'll have to wait," He left the room. Ryann stood up and shook her legs,what to do now? She glanced at the balcony. Seems like a good idea. Once on the stone balcony she leaned on the railings. A tree's branch hung over her,she could easily jumped onto the hardy branch and make her way down. Ryann stood on her tip toes and snapped a,fairly thick,twig off. She took out her switch blade and started carving the bark off it,just to occupy time,there was no point in trying make something,she wasn't artistic. She kicked any remains off the ledge with the back of her boot. She soon finished the first twig,threw it behind her and heard someone grunt, "Ow! What the hell?" Ryann had a smile on her face,turned and looked down to see Slenderman rubbing the top of his bald head and looking back up, "Oh shit,sorry Slenderman,hope I didn't give you a concussion!" Ryann started chuckling and had a grin on her. Slenderman grumbled and called out, "I'll get you for that," before walking off. Ryann wanted to have the last laugh, "If you have something to say raise your hand...then place it over your mouth." Splendorman was gone for a while and when he finally returned,she nearly finished her second twig. "What did I miss?" He noticed she was in a good mood,she still had a shit smile on her and threw the twig over the ledge again and placed her switch blade back in the hoodie pocket, "I was carving a twig earlier and threw it over the ledge but it hit Slender on his bald head." She started chuckling again,Splendor seemed amused as well and they both returned indoors. Ryann slumped back into her position she was in earlier. "Now,where were we?"

**(Back to the past.)**

Ryann yawned and looked out the window,the sun was already up. She jumped off her bed and went to look for her dad,perhaps he was asleep? She opened the door and...no one. She closed it and went back into her room. She lifted her clothes from yesterday and went to take a bath. The bath was a little cold,she still wasn't used to balancing the temperatures,she brushed her hair quickly and changed. Where could daddy be? Her stomach growled. Breakfast first,looks like she'd be making it herself,another job to do on her adventure list! She went past the living room and into the kitchen,there was no door to open thankfully,they were conjoined into one but separated by the tiles of the kitchen,plain white tiles, big window and table with 4 chairs. She dragged one of the chairs to the counter,just beside the sink,so she could gain access to the cupboards which held the cereal bowls. Ryann lifted one out and set it down in the middle of said counter,got off the chair,pushed it to the fridge and stood back up but was unable to reach the cereal box on top of the damn fridge. She crossed her arms and pouted in frustration. She glanced at the counter beside the fridge,all hope was not lost,she climbed on top of the counter and easily grabbed the box. Wow,she felt so tall! It was awesome,she couldn't wait to be an adult! Now all that's left is milk and a spoon. Ryann hoped off,open the cutlery drawer and pulled out a spoon,set it beside the bowl and cereal and opened the fridge and pulled out the milk from the door. It was quite heavy and she had to set it down on the floor. Her back was slightly sore from its weight. She shoved the fridge door closed and proceeded to lift the heavy milk carton to the counter as quickly as she could. She set it down roughly and panted but it was all part of being an adventurer. The child opened the box,poured its contents into the bowl and lifted the milk and did the same. Except she spilled a bit on the counter. She'd clean it up later,right now,food!

After breakfast she left the bowl and spoon in the sink,returned the box and carton to where they belong,grabbed kitchen towels from the bottom cupboard and cleaned away the milk. Now what? The child remembered about Mister Splendorman saying he'd come if daddy wasn't home. And,as far as she could tell, daddy still failed to show himself. She decided to go look for him. She made her way to the back door and turned the key,they left it in the back door at all times because father kept losing it. She made sure it stayed unlocked,so she could come home. The child made her way up to the dirt track and back to the park.

The brunette recalled all her rules if anything should happen,she sat down on the same bench as yesterday. She looked around there were a few toddlers,children,some...she couldn't remember what people called them. Tee-...oh,teenagers! A lot of people don't seem to like them. Then some adults on their own. She swung her feet for a few moments,mentally preparing to look for father. **(Mood Music: ****Tomb Raider Angel Of Darkness Soundtrack - 04: The Accused****.)**She heard birds singing again,she smiled but it quickly faded where she saw another tall man in the forest,he was different in a very unsettling way though,he had no facial features and wore a suit. In fact,he looked similar. Ah,she remembered Mister Splendorman talking about him but he didn't make him out to be friendly. And he kept looking at her,not making any attempt to hide. "Hmpf," Ryann scoffed. But that did remind her of something,something very important daddy said but she couldn't put her finger on it on what he did say. Well,unfortunately for him,he won't be scaring this adventurer! She was brave and he couldn't do anything about it! She slid off the bench and made her way on the concrete path,the grass was pale green with a few daisies and the sun shone against her long hair. She put her hands in her shorts pockets. She kicked a stone along the way. She couldn't wonder around town,she'd get lost and would probably face danger of cars and adults. She stopped as she noticed a bit of the park stretched into the forest. It seem dangerous to go alone. Two women walked past her,that gave her an idea,she would walk with them but not beside them,she would keep her distance,that way,the tall man wouldn't come near her. After 'casually' following them,Ryann didn't noticed that their speed increased,she couldn't see the tall man anywhere. They seemed upset,sheesh,adults always make themselves out to be _so_ tough and smart and yet here are two of them,acting like cowards. She sighed,looks like she would be brave after all,the path should be leading out of the forest any time soon anyway. Honestly,she would be scared out of her wits if the birds weren't chirping because it was quiet,did she take a wrong turn? Perhaps she should go back to the junction. Yeah,that'll probably work. She turned on her heels but stopped when she saw the tall man again,no more than a few feet away from her. She blinked at him,he was suspicious so that meant she had to run but,first,she would confuse him to get a head start, "Hey Mister," the being cocked his head to the side, "You and the tall man in a trench coat should get some help." She sprinted off while the tall man in the suit fell for the trick. Ryann didn't get too far when the tall man in the suit teleported in front of her,she screamed and fell back on her ass. Then his name came back to her, "Ooooohhhh,you're no fun,Mister Slenderman..." She rubbed her behind in an attempt to soothe the pain, "How do you know my name?!" He hissed at her,she was unfazed and stood up, "Well,I'm not gonna tell you with that attitude!" She huffed and crossed her arms,he growled at her. Several tentacles emerged from his back,Ryann screamed as she went behind a tree to avoid them. She panted at started running in a blind direction. Slender teleported in front of her,she kept on running and ran under his legs like a tunnel. That made her amused slightly,even in this dire situation. She looked behind her for split second,saw a tendril race for she,she screamed and changed direction,a right then straight forward again. Her lungs ached and her legs were weak,she was very tired indeed from all this running. As on cue,she was back in the open areas of the park,he didn't follow her. She leaned on her knees and gasped as much air as she could. Ryann assumed it was best to go home,daddy would _surely_ be home by now. She looked behind her,no Slenderman,speaking of which,Mister Splendorman was be frightened,he didn't know where she was. She speed walked her way home,the child didn't want to think his new friend had abandoned him. This walking was getting boring but exploring new places was still out of the question.

**(Mood Music:**** track/breathe-in****.) **Her legs were still sore when she arrived at her house and took small steps. The feeling of relieve the girl would get when she will sit down on the sofa boosted her mood. She worked her way around the back,dragging her little legs, and by pure chance,glanced at the forest and saw Mister Splendorman waving at her. The child waved back. He approached her and knelt down, "Where have you been?" The child rubbed her eyes, "I went out looking for daddy but I sill can't find him," the child wasn't upset on the outside,she didn't want her friend upset as well. "Hey, Mister Splendorman,were you looking for your brother? You know,the one with the suit?" Splendor seemed to be suspicious now, "No,why do you ask?" "Oh,no reason. I saw him earlier in the forest. He chased me for a bit,he was asking how I knew his name but I didn't tell him. He's not very nice..." Splendor was silent for a moment. The silence would've made her anxious and terrified if they hadn't turned their heads when a the sound of a car parking in front of the house. "Would that be your father,Ryann...?" He looked back down at the nervous child,she shook her head slowly, "...We don't own a car."

**(Present time.)**

Splendor stopped again. Ryann was now facing Splendor,her leg rested on the sofa which then her elbow rested on her right knee. "Damnit,again?" Splendor nodded,he seemed...mischievous? Why is that? Better not need some convincing. Ryann sighed, "Right,how can I convince you this time?" "If I get to hold you again," he chimed. Ryann sighed and stared at the ceiling,fucking damnit. She lifted her head, "Okay,deal...BUT under one condition: I get to feel your lovely purring." Normally,if Ryann said anything like this,you'd think an alien had abducted her and used her skin as a disguise but she genuinely found it comforting and was one of the few things that made her life _slightly_ better,alongside Crow and Splendor himself,not that it was good in the first place. She clambered onto his lap,_again_,they were in the same position the were in yesterday. She slumped back against his chest so her head was slightly leaning on the crook of his neck.

**(Back to the past.)**

Splendor listened closely to try and distinguish the voices but never got the opportunity when he heard, "check the back door." Splendor grabbed Ryann and sprinted to the trees,his longs legs being a great aid and soon was safely hidden behind the trees. Ryann looked up,he put his finger over his mouth,signalling to be quiet and she mimicked him. The duo stood there for a while,listening closely,well, Splendorman was listening,Ryann was just looking around. Splendor started walking away from the house and sat her down so she could walk alongside him, "Where are we going Mister Splendorman? Did something happen?" he chose his words carefully, "I'm taking you for...a walk. We'll wait until you go home,so I can explain things." "Okay..." The girl mumbled. "Mister Splendorman what makes you happy?" Ryann was bored and didn't like the silence, "Just seeing other people happy,of course," he answered in a cheery tone,trying to brighten the mood. They continued talking for while,usually casual things but sometimes heading into deeper and sensitive topics. One of them included of why Ryann didn't have friends, "I dunno,they don't like me,so they never speak to me but I don't like them,so I don't speak to them. School said I had to get speech the- therapy to stop me 'talking backwards,'" the child seemed a lot darker now,its arms were crossed, a heavy frown was on its face,nearly enraged,and kicked at twig. Normally,if a child was being 'bullied',or so it seemed like,it would be constantly upset or wouldn't very open regarding such topics but this one was different. Currently,difference was a good thing in today's society but from what Splendor was observing,it seemed anything but good. "Is there...any reason you might think they don't like you?" He shouldn't have asked but his curiosity got the better of him, "Hmm..." Ryann pondered a moment, "I think its because I scare them," she giggled. Splendor was admittedly crept out,he was concerned with what he was dealing with here, "Do you know why you scare them?" "Yeah,because I don't talk to them." Wait,what? That's it? The only reason those kids are scared is because she was probably shy? He felt quite relieved that it was something as simple as that. Still,however,he felt there was more than she was letting on. They were walking for some time,chatting but then that slowly died down and Ryann was looking all over the place like a confused lizard,she noticed something appear then disappear,she stopped, "Mister Splendorman,does the tall man in the suit live here?" Splendor stopped dead in his tracks, "Where is he?" She shrugged, " He was there a moment ago," she pointed in the direction, "but he did a disappearing trick." "Ryann,we'll rest here for a moment." The child didn't question his decision and sat down at his feet. Splendor took this as a good opportunity to tell Slenderman to back off.

**(Present time.)**

"That'll be us for today,I'll finish tomorrow," Ryann took quite a moment to process on what he said,she was concentrating on the soft purring against her back. "Earth to Ryann,are you there?" "Ryann is wondering in space right now,call back never." She groaned and stood up first time round,Splendor didn't attempt to hold her back,it was a blessing, "Better teleport me back to town," Splendor stood up, "Really?" "Really really. Don't be disappointed now, I'll see you early tomorrow...or try to at least." This time she grabbed his hand,put her other hand in her pocket and waited for the impending motion sickness.

Ryann groaned and leaned on a tree. How long until she got used to this crap? She can't be waiting every 5 damn minutes for her stomach to settle down,even though it was empty constantly. Splendor rubbed her back in circles,it tingled her spine due to lack of fat. Perhaps he felt the outline of it? Ryann swiped his arm away, "Your not my mother!" She jokingly said before she realised what she referred him to, "Or father!" She leaned her back on the strong bark while Splendor knelt down,a cheeky smile on him, "Ah,so that's what you think of me? What a horrible misconception..." "You are never gonna let me live this down are-Whoa,whoa,whoa WHAT?!" He winked as she stood there with eyes fairly wide open,her voice croaked when she attempted to say something,he stood up and shook her shoulder reassuringly, "See you tomorrow," before teleporting. Ryann stood there for a moment,still trying process what he said. No,why was she thinking about what Splendor said? It's probably her fault she took it the wrong way. She took it the wrong way,it's obviously her fucking fault. Too idiotic to realise simple meanings of sentences,eh Ryann? He meant as a supportive fucking friend! Jesus can't you take a bloody hint?! Ryann dragged her hands over her face and made her way to the alley way. Home,sweet fucking,home.

**BOOM! You guys thought I was kidding (or only thought I'd have 2k words) when I said big chapter? NOPE! 5,000+ words! AND another big one is on the way. However, I've fallen behind a bit on the amount of chapters that's supposed to be uploaded,I'll catch up with that eventually.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mood Music: Ghost Hunt OST - Genshou**

You'd think tonight was actually going to be calm? No, you can't enjoy yourself for even a minute or I'll become offended and will punish you beyond nightmares. Darkness wasn't her friend,what kind of fucking idiots are those who claim darkness is there friend? No,darkness was your enemy you damn moron! It was probably those girls who are only 16-21 years of age who have next to no experience of life but yet they think they do. That's what made Ryann and very few others similar stand out like a sore thumb from the general crowd,they were older,more experienced and knew what the fuck they were dealing with without blushing every goddamn minute. But why this sudden burst of outrage,you may ask? Well, Ryann was being monitored or experimented again by Zalgo,generally staring at her. Ryann was occupying herself by tapping her foot and gazing into the black abyss directly above her. She started hearing voices,not the insanity ones,no,they seemed very 'normal.' Almost as if they were having a conversation,they kept getting louder and she kept getting irritated,rubbing her temples and looking around like a wild animal. Zalgo seemed to be trying something psychic but gave up, "You'd better wake up."

Ryann leaped onto her two feet,she'd been awoken by someone. Well,it actually seemed like it was a group of probably drunk girls. Yes,girls,since some didn't look to be 18 when Ryann peeped her head around the corner. Ryann has two main moods,grumpy during the day and night but was downright beyond emotional help when disturbed from sleep. They laughed and spoke at the equivalent sound of a foghorn. She rubbed her eyes and grumbled. What was the bloody time? Her first thought was to try and smash their fucking faces in but that probably wouldn't have great results. She had a violent surge inside of her,a con with being antisocial. The air around her colder,strange,that was until she saw small white dots fall in front of her. Snow. Fuck. The best time to go homeless is when the harsh winter arrives,what an accomplishment. Ryann heard the drunken teens make slurred comments about the snow,boys,boys and boys. That's it! The violent surge got the better of her but mentally forced herself to only teach them a big valuable lesson by doing something small. Steal their wallets,tramps like that usually hold it separately from their handbags,right? She made her way to the opposite side of the road and stood behind a bus stop sign that was dead years ago. She made sure to stay out of the light and pulled her hood up to cover her eyes. The group passed her on the opposite side of the road,she waited until they had a comfortable distance and began following them until one would break away from the group. The group never looked back once,too intoxicated to notice a dangerous presence. Ryann had a devilish smirk on her when one stumbled away from the crowd. Perfect. She also had a clever plan. She disappeared into the alley that had several exits and entrances and soon appeared 2 or 3 blocks in front of her target. Ryann's heart raced with pleasant adrenaline. Here she came,she put her foot out,a bit like a kid would do, and the little tramp fell down with screaming. Her brain was too blurred to process what was happening,Ryann easily snatched the black leather purse and sunk into the alleys. She opened it and looked through its contents,I.D...16 years old,eh? Credit card,probably maxed out,other cards,some loose coins and bingo. A 10 pound note (or dollar); that was a nice lifesaver. She shoved it into her cargo pants pocket. Then something made her smile grow wider,her house keys were in the purse. Wouldn't it be a _real_ shame if she dumped it in the bin? She zipped the purse up and dumped it into the trash can. Now,to get some worthwhile fucking sleep while the tramp stumbled away as if nothing happened. **(Mood Music: N/A.) **Ryann returned to her designated alley. The snow was still light and probably wouldn't freeze her to death. There was a weak smell of roses in the air. Who's the unlucky gal? Ryann huddled into the corner of the brick alley and made a feeble attempt to fall asleep. Eventually,she succeeded but soon woke up again,the fucking temperature was way too low. She kicked the trash can beside her. What the fuck could you do in the early hours of the morning?! Holy mother of god,this was going to be other situation to be added to her hate list.

Ryann was wondering around like a lost tourist,she was walking up and down the forest outline,waiting for Splendor to show up because she was bored shitless. Ryann did buy breakfast from a diner about an hour ago so she wasn't _too_ cranky and had some spare change for later. She delved into the forest by a few rows and leaned on a tree. Ryann started carving the bark off another twig. Now,the only way this morning could get worse is if Offender or Len and Cathryn appeared. Sounds unlikely,right? But...? But fate let's one of them appear anyway. You're right. Yes,you guessed it. "Now,what would little lady be doing at this time of the morning?" Of course, he had a smirk plastered on his face. Ryann threw the twig at the ground and put her switch blade back in her pocket, "Little lady would be wasting her time like a fucking idiot,but I suppose you spent your time wisely last night." "Oh,indeed,you could even say I-" "Man, I'm not writing your biography, I don't need to know your 'pleasurable' details." "That would either be the longest biography ever or the shortest one." Ryann looked up at him and gave half a smile, "Touché." "And I still see you've kept up your clever humour. That's always a good thing." Ryann thought of another humorous quote, 'I'm surprised none of those women are diabetic from all those sugared words,' but she decided to stay on his good side, "Really now? You're still a fan of that dumb meatball/weight joke?" "Will always be one of my favourites,sweet cheeks." "Don't call me that,otherwise you'll fall victim to one of my comebacks...again." "Don't remind me," he almost grumbled inaudibly. Ryann chuckled, "Don't worry,your not _too_ high on my list just yet and the top spot has already been taken. You don't need to start smoking like a train." Offender seemed to be quite amused, "Well, I'll see you around little lady." And...gone. Thank fucking God and a million angels that she wasn't attractive or had any positive personality qualities,otherwise he'd probably be shoving a rose in her face every day. After all,he _is_ Sexual Offenderman. Unless he quite literally screws _anyone_ over but let's keep this optimistic. Ryann yawned,she was still tired from her crappy sleep,if you can even call it that,and was yawning every 10 minutes. Ryann reflected on what it would be like to live in the mansion,no way in hell she was walking through the forest,since she didn't want to push the limits of Slenderman. A mansion would be quite cool...if you were alone. Living in the mansion with the creepypastas would suck. Why? Well,let's see,she couldn't get along with anyone for a long period of time,she always makes smartass comments to people which usually pisses them off which then lead to fights and you don't get second chances at first impressions. They're going to remember her slicing their friend and that will always live in the back of their mind. If she could fulfil their deepest desires at the pricking of her thumbs,they would still have a grudge,small or big. And the fact she hates them in general. In spite of this hate,Ryann couldn't bring herself to say these problems to Splendor,she had no interest in losing him as such a good friend. Caw. Ryann did the usual,whistle soft tune,bring out arm and fed him half a cracker. Looks like today he was sticking around on her arm,some rare days he would actually stick around. Those days were slightly improved. His head moved in all directions,occasionally calling out,a very small smile tugged at her face. She watched the bird as if she was watching her favourite TV programme. Crow abruptly flew away, "What the fu-" Turns out the only reason Crow flew away was because Splendorman spooked him by appearing all of a sudden,he turned to the bird and then back to Ryann,seemingly concerned," Don't worry Splendor,he'll get over it." "How long have you been waiting here?" Ryann got off the tree, "Forever and a day," she grumbled and approached the being, "Sorry about the wait," he sounded a bit ashamed,Ryann slapped his lower back, "Damn,I'm not gonna throw a hissy fit and bring that smile back otherwise folks will think you're an imposter," that brightened his mood. Good.

Once again,they were in Splendor's room. She made herself comfortable on the sofa and awaited for Splendor to continue...

**(Blast to the past. Mood Music: Cry of Fear – Brandon.)**

Splendor was still waiting for his younger brother to appear to tell him to back off. Ryann seemed calm and was humming a tune. Ryann on the other hand,took the time to try and remember what her father said before he left her alone. They were there for sometime and Ryann started picking daisies and breaking off their petals. It then dawned on her, "Mister Splendorman...?" He looked down and warmly smiled, "Yes,my dear?" She stared at him with wide curious eyes, "Can I trust you?" The tall being was taken aback by the sudden question, "Is there something wrong?" "Can I trust you?" She repeated. He nodded slowly, "I now remember what daddy told me." Splendor tensed,why was he so nervous around this child? "Daddy actually said that I was going to be an adventurer for a _real_ long time!" She grinned. Usually,someone would be relieved that they got worked up over something so stupid but...he was very unsettled how she worded it, "Ryann...what do you mean by 'adventurer?'" The child started jumping on the spot, "Why,it means I'll be doing stuff all on my own! Isn't that what adventurers do?" Splendor was still trying figured out what she meant by-...oh god. He put his fingers over his mouth out of shock,no he didn't do that. Did he? The child lost its smile and stopped jumping, "Mister Splendorman...?" He looked down. "Why are you worried?" God,how was he going to word this? He took a deep breath,knelt down and held her tiny hands, "Ryann,I...I think your dad will never be coming back," he easily noticed the child desperately wanted to say something. He was about to speak before she peeped up, "Did daddy..." she ran her finger across her throat. Splendor could only nod. Splendor was perplexed,she didn't cry or even show signs of despair,and she just looked blankly at him. "Brother," the duo turned to see Slenderman,Splendor stood back up while Ryann partially hid behind his leg, "Little brother,hear me out, I-" Slender crossed his arms, "No,why should I? It's a damn human after all. You get too emotionally connected and then when they di-" "No,you listen to me. You know children aren't affected by the _ -" Ryann didn't understand that word,the two brothers continued arguing,sometimes the one in the suit would raise his voice and Ryann would hide completely behind Splendor's leg. They were arguing for some time before they both came to some terms of agreement, "Fine. I'll see what I can do but you're gonna regret this," the man in the suit disappeared. Ryann sensed that Splendor seemed terribly hostile,the child stood across him,sat down an crossed her legs and looked at him with patient eyes. His fists were still clenched, Ryann gathered the courage to speak up, "As your friend,I will sit through your anger,your sadness,your happiness,your fear,your disgust and your shocking times. But,most importantly, I will always sit with you." She smiled sweetly and started playing with another flower. As she was looking down,she failed to notice Splendor's face of amazement,he still had anger contained within him but he was more focused on what just came out of Ryann's mouth. He had disillusioned any assumptions he made about the child. It genuinely cared but its actions or words,especially,never hinted that. He quickly calmed down, "Ryann,ready to go home?" She looked up, "Mhmm," she leaped up and followed.

Ryann was cuddling the yellow duck teddy in her bedroom with Splendorman, "Mister Splendorman who were those people?" He shifted, "I'll be straight with you,they were police officers looking for you because your dad...is no longer alive." The child seemed unfazed, "What happens if they find me?" "They'll...probably send out to an orphanage an-" "What's that?" "That's a place where children without parents wait to get new ones. It's not a very happy place,though," the child was thinking of something, "I don't want new parents. I hate strangers," Great,now Splendor was unsettled again,but he made sure not to doubt her just yet, "Why's that?" She shrugged, "I guess they aren't nice all in all,they stare at you or they say mean things." He nodded understandably. "I'm bored. Anything we can do?" He smiled sweetly, "We can play-"

**(Blast to the present.) **

Both Splendor and Ryann were frozen in place,someone had just knocked on the door, "Hey Splendor you in there?" They looked at each other before she jumped up and quietly ran to hide in his huge wardrobe while he went to open the door. She tried to hear what they were saying but the thickness of the wardrobe and the abundant amount of suits muffled the majority of the conversation. Why did he need so many anyway? Even if they were spares,he only needed an extra 2 or 3. She was there for a while and now was sitting,she'd long given up standing. She started lightly tapping on the wood,the closet doors opened,Splendor seemed confused for half a second until he looked down and arched the 'muscle' of an eyebrow,she gave a half smile, "What? You expect me to stand all that time?" "Well,if that's the case,then I'd be more than happy to lift yo-" "Nope! Nope! I-I'm fine standing now..." Ryann nearly stood on his feet at the speed,he huffed playfully, "Ah,what a spoil sport," he turned and went to the sofa,Ryann soon followed after she closed the closet door and lay on her back on the sofa, "Who was that anyway?" She gazed blankly at the ceiling, "It was just one of the creepypastas wondering why I was 'shutting myself away.'" Splendor noticed her legs were abruptly bent at the side of him,he grabbed them and pulled them straight so they were resting on his lap,she sat up, "You can't leave me alone,can you?" She fought back a smile but failed,Splendor rested his hands on her legs, "Well you can rest your head and back on my lap instead..." "Oh man,you're black mailing me now?" She sighed, "Fine,you can keep my legs."

**(Blast to the past.)**

"I'm bored. Anything we can do?" He smiled sweetly, "We can play...um..." "Maybe we could watch TV?" "Seems to be our only option." The girl smiled and carried her duck teddy to the living room, Splendor teleported instantly. The child checked the coffee table,in front of the TV, for the remote. Not there,she looked behind the TV itself and found it. Daddy always tries to hide it but she always finds out. Always. Splendor already sat down and Ryann sat on his lap instead of the actual sofa.

Ryann's eyes were extremely heavy,it didn't help that the teddy and Splendor's 'purring' were relaxing. The brunette sluggishly grab the remote,turned the TV off and rubbed her eyes weakly. Splendor looked down and ruffled her hair which made Ryann let out a soft giggle. "Goodnight...Mister Splendorman..." Ryann slid off his lap and slowly dragged herself up the stairs,she turned her head and waved goodbye at Splendor. He eagerly replied. Ryann continued up the stairs and to bed.

Ryann bolted upright from her sleep,she heard a loud noise from outside and flashes. Lightening. It was scary with the loud noises and the flashes would light up her room every now and then with purple and white colours illuminating the place with a tad of blue. The wind and rain thrashed against the window and made the 8 year old whimper and clutch onto the yellow duck teddy. Normally, she would sleep with father for comfort but that would never be the case anymore. She hid under the covers hoping that would somehow make her feel better. If only Splendor was here... The poor child was physically shaking. She lifted her head from the covers,the lights flashed again and she caught glimpse of someone _in her room_. Ryann squealed and hid under the covers again,even more frightened and shaking like a leaf. She felt the covers pull back,she rolled up into a tight ball and tears start forming,she was truly petrified. Nothing happened. What? She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was only a very concerned Splendorman. Ryann jumped up and ran into his arms. It was a huge relief that he was here for comfort but why...? After she had calmed down,she glanced up at him with bloodshot eyes from all that crying,she attempted to say something but her voice was hoarse. Splendor easily answered what she had on her mind, "It's a good thing I decided to check up on you. I was quite worried." The child could only nod.

**(Blast to the present. Mood Music: N/A.)**

Another knock on the door,Ryann was about to make her way to the closet when the person behind the door spoke up, "Brother? It's me,Slender," they looked at each other before Ryann swung her legs onto the ground,they stood up in union and both made their way to the door. Ryann stood a bit behind him and to his right when opened the door to let the other tall being step into the room. He glanced at the duo before sighing, "Listen I've been thinking of every way possible and I haven't thought of any other sensible way than to just straight up show and tell them." Ryann was reflecting on his decision, "If that's the only way so be it,man. Not like it was going to be easy in the first place,now was it?" Slender looked over to his brother waiting to see if he'd approve, "What about you,Splendy?" Ryann smirked at his nickname. "Of course,little brother,you'll know what's best, Slender eventually left the room and bid them farewell. The duo looked at each other,Ryann still smirking, "Splendy,eh? I could do a lot with that information..." she started grinning now while Splendor was interested to say the least, "Is that so? And what do you plan to do with that information?" He was in one of those playful moods again and took a step forward. Ryann responded by taking a step back, "Quite a lot,actually,if I do say so myself," she became a bit playful as well,the feeling was a great one and boosted a bit of her overall mood. Splendor stepped forward, "And what do you have planned?" He put his hands behind his back and held one by the wrist. Ryann took another step back and they both repeated the process, "I'm afraid I can't tell you due to the fact that it'll ruin the whole fun of it..._Splendy_," she held back a giggle. Ryann noticed she was backing into a wall and turned left. Splendor pouted slightly, "Aw, I thought you wouldn't realise." "Ha, never doubt me." They were now at a standstill at the sofa, "What are you gonna do now?" Ryann mocked,Splendor smirked, "This," he disappeared and reappeared behind her before Ryann could react,he turned her around and held her tight enough so she couldn't use her arms to push off him, "You bloody cheater," she muffled from being pressed against him. His grip loosened slightly,just enough for her to move her head and shoulders,she saw no way out of this predicament, "Is there much left of story time or...?" "There is quite a bit but I don't like to think about it. Let's just say I told you about taking you to the mansion later in the evening,you settled in nicely,you also made good friends with Sally-" "Who the fuck is Sally?" "She is a child who is a bit similar to you as a kid,curly brown hair,green eyes,lovely attitude and always carries a teddy bear. She loves to be around Slender," Ryann shuddered, "I'm not exactly a fan of kids," she looked down,Splendor acknowledged but said nothing, "Then after a few calm months Slender all of a sudden wanted you away,I tried convincing him otherwise but-...he didn't listen,he made Offender take you away. Slender did receive a grim reminder to never get me angry." Ryann still kept her head down,she felt so sorry for him,weren't siblings supposed to look out for each other? She currently had a face that would be the same if a child had been recently punished,he continued, "I locked myself away,trying to accept the fact that I lost one of my greatest friends..." His voice was trembling,his tone was depressing, Ryann felt mountains of pity for him and did something that she never do to another being in several other lifetimes,Ryann hugged him back as tight as she could. She gave a few strong pats on his back before they both pulled away. Ryann wanted to improve the gloomy atmosphere, "How about a walk? They're always helpful." Splendor nodded and grabbed onto her hand before teleporting.

**Sorry folks gonna abruptly end it here,I'll try and upload the next one as quick as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mood Music: ****Cry of Fear soundtrack – Introreal**** 3****rd**** one down.**

The sky was a dark blue shade,nearly indistinguishable by the slightly lighter clouds and the fact that there were too many to clearly see the sky in the first place. And,of course it's cold,as her hands were in her pockets. Ryann was currently in deep thought about her forgotten past,it was quite sad,actually,she couldn't wait to be an adult then and now couldn't wait to be dead. What a turn for the worst. It was also hilarious that she already started being antisocial at such a young age,then something dawned on her, "Hey,Splendor?" The colourful being looked down to his side,still smiling as if his life depended on it, "Hmm?" "You know they way I was never found by the authorities?" "Yes..." "Since they didn't find me,I would be classified as a missing person,correct?" "I assume that's the case with humans. Where are you going with this?" His pace had slowed significantly. "Well,after a long period of time searching for me and never succeeding...Would I be classified as dead?" He was silent for moment,his trademark smile disappeared into thin air, "I'd assume so..." "I wonder where my grave stone is." "Perhaps we could go and hunt for it one day?" That bloody smile returned, "One day." That was laughable,she was dead in the eyes of _everyone_. Not even metaphorically,literally. She was literally dead to everyone that would care besides 2 non-humans:a bird and a slender being. Not exactly a long and worthy list. She could kill herself by jumping off a 20 story building or by hanging and won't even been forgotten,she already was. Free from all torment. Ryann was shivering,it didn't help she didn't have any fat to keep warm. That's what many seem to overlook when concerned with weight,it keeps you warm. Might as well try and get used to it,this would be the case scenario for the next month or 2. Her ears were red and painful from the cold and pulled up her hood in an effort to keep them warm. Splendor was gazing off into the distance. Ryann could see her breath in the harsh temperature,when she was a teenager she would used to joke that she was a machine or robot blowing out steam. If only,she'd have no feelings,perfect. Memories. She remembered about tomorrow,she knew damn well that one of them would say something and she'd reply with something vulgar. Looks like she'll have to give _Splendy_ a little warning. Speaking of which,she lifted her head up to see Splendor waiting for her,she'd fallen behind quite a bit. Ryann jogged up to him and they continued walking again, "Splendor, I would like to give you a heads up about tomorrow," for some ungodly reason she sounds quite casual about the whole thing. They both came to a halt, "You see,Splendor, I have become...excessively vulgar and sarcastic towards others. So I'm telling you this now so it won't be such a shocker when the time comes," Ryann was unwillingly putting a lot of trust in him,believe it or not,besides, Crow can't say anything,can he? He was still smiling,that usually meant a good thing unless he was holding a weapon and had a smile of a psychopath, "I understand,people change but do try to have some self control." "No promises," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Once again,they began walking,Ryann was absolutely exhausted,no food and crappy sleep didn't go well for her. She found herself nearly dragging her feet. Splendor soon caught on, "You all right? You look wrecked," he stopped and was directly in front of her, "Ah,it's nothing, I had no sleep last night," no way in hell she's telling him about her hunger. For a moment she thought he wouldn't buy it,however, he did. Ryann stretched her shoulders and arms, "Probably should head our separate ways,I have nothing to do and those creepypastas will wonder where you are," unfortunately,Splendor didn't buy this one, "I would disagree,the others will think I'm out hunting and you can spend even more time with me," hunting,eh? She forgot about that,hell,she never even knew but it never crossed her mind,just more unnecessary information for her deteriorating brain. "All right,genius,what you do you have planned for our remaining time?" They started walking again but much slower with Splendor checking to her every now and again, "I was actually interested in what happened to you all these years," of all the subjects he could choose. Everything she had to say was boring or something that she should never tell another being. A perfect example was when she was...um...14? Probably 14,she had tried to hang herself and it could've worked if it wasn't for some stranger untangling the noose when she lost consciousness. That stranger was already in her hate list. Then there was Crow. "Man,the only thing that peaks any sort of interest is when I bonded enough with this crow and I to became friends," "Interesting,how old is it?" Ryann furrowed her eyebrows,she only had a rough estimate, "He's a little bit older than me,so I'd...say...pfft,13 or 14? I've had for 12 years,so the guy's quite old but then again I do feed him,that might add on a year onto his life or he could live longer himself. I have no solid idea,but,yeah,13 or14." "Anything else?" "Um...well for starters the crow's name is Crow and I found him lying on the forest floor,starving,I fed him crackers everyday and when he was returned back to health,he would always call out to me,presumably asking for more and so that's how it all began. On a side note I always carry food with me,just for him. Never thought I could adore a bird so much." Splendor noticed his friend shivering and removed his jacket, "Here." "Huh? What? Dude,no! I'm fine,that's for you and I'm not taking advantage of you," "C'mon I insist." "No! I will personally take off my hoodie to prove that I'm _fine_." He took it back, "Oh really?" he seemed playful,_again_, "Prove it." "Gladly," Ryann put her switch blade in her cameo cargo pants pocket and proceeded to remove the grey hoodie which revealed that stupid worn away white tank top that she would happily replace it by anything. The frosty air nipped at her skin and was quite unpleasant,the cold was never good for anybody but it did leave your lungs feeling fresh. She also made sure to keep her scars hidden particularly by keeping the arm at her body,her teeth started chattering, "You s-s-see? I-I-I told you!" He put his polka dot jacket back on,while Ryann made sure not to show her other half of her arm. The hoodie was not much better and lifted the switch blade back to its original place. "Can I at least bring you back to my room to warm up?" Ryann mumbled something between the chattering and grabbed his hand.

This warmth wouldn't last forever,nothing good does. Ryann was again gazing at the wonderful ceiling while Splendor rested on his comfy bed with his jacket off,hands behind his neck and one bent knee. She closed her eyes,not falling asleep only resting them and started to make up one of those 'mental movies.' "Ryann...?" Splendor called out softly, "I'm not sleeping! I'm resting my eyes." "Can you rest your eyes up here with me?" "How about nooooooooo." "Aw,please?" "No." "Will anything convince you?" "No," she grumbled but she was hoping he wouldn't send her on a guilt trip,ugh,so distasteful. But he meant well. After dozing off into a near dream state,she pulled herself up,how was her right eye handling so far? She removed the eye patch,sat it on her lap,she tried to remove the plaster but sadly she winced at it ripping her skin. She took a deep breath and held it while she removed the white plaster. "Whoa," the light was nearly blinding,although it was no surprise since it was living in the dark. Splendor lifted his head, "Yo,Dr. Splendorman how's my right eye?" "Can't tell from this distance." Ryann stood up and walked towards the resting being unaware of what he was planning, "Can you see now? Dr. _Splendy_?" She grinned while Splendor fully sat up with his legs crossed. His body faced the center of the room but his head was facing the light human beside him. As quick as a whippet he grabbed the human again and sat her on his lap,his little friend was irresistble, "Ack! This is why I have trust issues! " She lightly slapped his arm, "Anyway what's the situation with my eye?" He lightly held her chin and turned her head to the left, "Looks fine to me but it's still a bit black and blue." "Right then,last chance to spend time with ourselves,so I'll spend it wisely by sitting on your lap,you loveable bastard." "Loveable,eh?" "Yeah but don't forget the most important bit..." She glanced outside,the dark made the forest very ominous "Looks like I'll be heading home," "In that weather?" "Yes and?" "Oh,nothing." She got up and grabbed that eye patch from the sofa along with the white plaster.

The cold air wasn't welcoming in the slightest, "Don't worry about tomorrow," she heard him say before he shook her shoulder and vanished. The only people who had to be afraid were the creepypastas if she didn't get enough sleep tonight. And that seemed _highly_ unlikely.

**I'm about 7 chapters behind...Damn.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mood Music: ****Cry of Fear - Sophie**

No sleep,again. All she did for the whole night was shiver in the cold. She had a slight headache from lack of sleep which added to her dreadful mood. If anyone should try and talk to her,she won't be making an effort to cover up her mood. God help those creepypastas should one say something in the slightest to flip her off. "I've got a headache,a fucking headache," she lowly sang the tune of 'Riot' by Three Days Grace,she heard some teen singing it and the friend or sibling asked what it was. It was a nice tune. She thought of coffee to wake her up. No,Ryann hated the taste of coffee so how was she supposed to stay awake? There was another hour or 2 before the diner was going to open. Damnit! Ryann was soon found in a different alley,there was a chain link fence on her right,that could be useful in an emergency. She took out the white plaster from yesterday and threw it into the dented trash can beside her. She looked at her hands,they were still covered in bandages and were dark red,she removed them,it sounded a bit sticky,Ryann gritted her teeth and threw the bloody bandages into the trash can as well. She reached into the cargo pants pocket and pulled out the antidepressants...she chugged 3 pills down. She was already dead. Snow started falling again,not even mornings could go smoothly. Ryann sighed heavily through her nose and rested her forehead on the cold,hard brick wall. She stood there freezing in the snow for more than long enough.

Breakfast was minimal,she needs to save change for other days as well,don't be greedy and waste it all. She only had pancakes and an apple in which made her teeth ache from the strength of it,she sat gazing at the window for some time while she kept somewhat warm. She got up and walked to into the cold "Ah,fuck me and this weather," She pulled up her hood and placed her hands in the hoodie pockets. Ryan glanced her head up and saw the 16 year old talking to her friends from the night before. She nearly snickered at her misery,she looked wrecked and distraught,she either spent the entire night outside and forgot about having a spare key under the mat or plant. Or she had to stay at her friends house,either way,it was great seeing someone's misery. She crossed the road to avoid them.

Here it was,the forest outline,where all hell can begin. Ryann was somewhat relatively in the same place as yesterday,she dragged her hands over her face,this was going to go so wrong,the chances of it going right was -200%. She wasn't nervous in the slightest,no,she wasn't even worked up about it,Ryann just didn't _want_ to meet them all,she liked being alone and having friends to an extreme minimal. Even so,she won't be taking any shit from them,especially that one with no eyelids...uh...Jeff! He seemed to be quite the talker,for better or worse. And you know what? You know what the best bit is? They didn't have to like her,they could loathe her for all she cared,she would gladly hate them back. Just 2 rules to follow: don't kill her in her sleep and don't fucking talk to her. Simple,really. Even if they hated her very presence,Ryann would equally repay them but it wouldn't be much of a difference,she already hates her presence. She lifted her hands off her face,her eyes still closed and threw her head forward...she bumped into someone else's "OW! Ah,fffffuck!" She rubbed her forehead and opened one eye to see the idiot Slenderman rubbing his, "You should be far more careful,human," she shot him a look,"Excuse me but I do believe I can't fucking headbang myself 10 feet in the fucking air,the only way I could hit you was because your face was too close to _mine_ and I do believe me headbanging you in the fucking crotch is not an option,now is it?" He desperately wanted to give a good comeback but no such luck,Ryann started chuckling, "Besides...I would probably miss it," Slender placed his pale fingers with pointed tips over her mouth to muffle the insulting laughing. He seemed to growl a bit,no worries,Ryann settled down and he removed his large hand. "Today's the big one,huh?" Slender awkwardly asked after sometime, "Nope,I'm hardly worked up about it,honestly could care less," "Is that so? Why would you think that? Don't humans get those 'butterfly' feelings?" "Yeah,they get nervous and the stomach 'flutters' like a butterfly but me? Nope. No little butterflies to fuck me up," Slender remembered all the times he witnessed those moments when he was hunting her previously,the male and female friend (one short,one tall) would usually have those butterflies when they hung out together. "Tell me human,do you have company?" Ryann cocked an eyebrow, "What? Why do you need to know that?" "I have a right to know,don't I?" "Yeah,and I have a right to refuse. Checkmate," He sighed, "You're not easy,are you?" "Life's not easy and unless your life depends on info about mine,don't expect much." The rain started harshly pouring down,Ryann made no attempt to shelter herself, "Oh,what a bummer..." "You don't mind the rain...?" "Nah." "You strange little human..." Slender mumbled unintentionally loud enough for Ryann to accidentally hear. "The weather's perfect,you know?" "This is your definition of perfection?" "Yes and this is the perfect time to ask a personal question: Why did you chase me away 20 year ago?" Ryann was staring at the ground as if she was in an trance,he growled but it lacked aggressiveness, "I do have a right to refuse," "All right then." That's it? She made no attempt to coax an answer out of him? She knew well when to quit and was straight to the point,no bullshit stalling. "Another question,if I may,why were you so close to my face in the first place?" She snapped from her trance and looked straight at him,Slenderman was leaning on a tree a few feet away,trying to think of a justifiable answer, "Uh...I-I thought humans are usually...distressed when they perform such actions...uh," FUCK! He stuttered and gave the whole thing away! Ryann narrowed her eyes, "If you're concerned,which I find hard to believe,then you could've said something," "Well,you se-" "You're not gonna answer me truthfully,are you? I'm not a fucking idiot,I know when someone is lying," she sounded highly unimpressed. Slender nodded shamefully.

The 2 were standing in the rain for an unknown period of time,both leaning on trees across from each other. Ryann groaned, "Right dude,I'm gonna be clear that I'm bored as fuck right now,anything to pass the time?" Slenderman tilted his head to the right, "You're always this casual?" "I'm not casual, I'm just not very over the top dramatic about crap unlike most girls. Though I wouldn't consider myself a _girl_,I would preferably call myself a _woman_," "Being specific,eh?" "You have to be in this day and age. Besides I've seen worse than you and those other guys," Slender tensed, "Metaphorically or literally?" "Metaphorically,idiot." That's a relief, "But,anyway,anything I can do?" He shook his head, "I actually came outside myself to pass the time,the majority of the creepypastas are asleep still," "Nice to know that's how you found little ol' me," "Consider it a good thing,you would've been waiting for ages," "True." Ryann sighed looked down and lifted a twig. She chuckled at the thought of hitting him on the head but she didn't feel like playing with twigs this morning and threw it back onto the ground.

Ryann walked around in a couple of circles,drew on the ground with her boot,kicked a stone,wondered between the trees,sat against them and basically everything you could do while the slender being watching her indefinitely,a thought came to mind, "Yo,can slender beings yawn?" Slender's mouth was slightly open from the question, "Is that a joke? Yes,they can." "Joke's on you,you haven't yawned once,so I'm lead to believe that you find me being bored as fuck and walking around like a zombie,is entertaining," "You bloody little detective..." "Told you I'm not an idiot," she slapped his arm lightly and started walking in circles again. He inwardly sighed,that could've gone worse. Meanwhile,Ryann was considering any possible reasons to why slender found her interesting. Was it her smartass comments? That's a liability,not something that provokes you for entertainment. Perhaps it's just a general thing? That was much more logical by about 100%. Then again there was the face thing but he probably never encountered a human to interact with besides tearing their limbs off,_however_ he should have some common fucking sense.

The rain had faded away and left dark grey clouds in place of it. Ryann was nearly soaked to the bone,Slender had to drag her under some cover after she refused several times, "Would the creepypastas still be asleep by now?" "I...imagine so. Why do you need to know?" Ryann was going to be honest here, "I plan on giving Splendor...a surprise morning,know what I'm saying?" "No,I don't." "Jesus Christ ya dumbass,Splendor is always meeting me here,so I thought it would be a surprise to turn the tables." "You want me to teleport you to his room while he's asleep?" "Yes,the problem is? It's not like I'm gonna fucking stab him or strangle him." Slender snickered, "I'll comply an-" he started laughing. That made her smile slightly, "Right dude,when you're ready," He sighed happily and grabbed her upper right arm.

**Sorry folks,this one is a bit rushed...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mood Music: ****Nights Amore - Phoenix Always Rise Again**

**I realised something ****hilarious**** when I read a few mature romance fictions including Slender...**

**they always mention a big **_**it**_** is and then there's **_**me**_**,sneering at how small it is. I'm probably the only person who's said that,ha!**

**Also sorry I haven't updated for a few days,was away on holiday.**

**And I think I found the **_**perfect**_** theme tune for Offender: ****Hollywood Undead – Pigskin****.**

That human is simply extraordinary,she could care less about being in the company of killers with the looks of the impossible nightmares! A plane could be falling out of the sky and she would simply yawn amongst the screams and cries of terror. The human does not realise this. She thinks far too lowly of herself to imagine anything positive. It's all so refreshing. But with this,comes the attitude,she was nearly rude and disrespectful to the absolute limits,but with her insults,she meant none of it if you were on her good side,it was the kinda stuff you have to brush off and just laugh at it. These were the few of many thoughts the Slenderman being experienced when he left her in Splendor's room. What an unusual little human,and the best bit is that all of this makes her so different in so many bad ways that it becomes a good thing. The human was exactly the general opposite of all these special prissy little pretty girls with perfect eyes that 'shimmer,' hair that is neat and a beautiful shade,a lovely weight,a voice of an angel (speaking of which,Ryann does seem to have a slight Scandinavian accent), a personality that everyone,unrealistically,loves and,in general,were fake to the extreme. Or 'Mary Sues' as other humans would call them. This difference provoked some interest from the slender being but it did engage some anger within him,the human would have to learn to keep her mouth shut. She should not be so confident and apathetic towards him and others. It could be the end of her.

Ryann was lying on the sofa,her hands lay behind her neck and her back rested against the black cushion. Oh man,she couldn't wait for his reaction,this was gonna be awesome! Her left eye darted to the sleeping being. Jesus,hurry up man! Ryann thought eagerly. Hopefully he wouldn't blow a fuse instead but if that did happen,she was prepared to jump onto those branches outside. She was fairly sure he would be a good sport. Well,he better be. Ryann stared at the ceiling for sometime,her excitement had worn down dramatically,and was now losing patience. Ryann lifted her left arm over her eyes and listened for any signs of him waking up. Ah shit; why does nothing go as planned? She heard him shifting in his sleep. Maybe she could give him a real shock with her head hanging over his. She promptly got off the sofa with the sudden thought and tiptoed to his beside and,coincidentally,he was facing upwards. He had a cute little (or big) face that full of warmth and content,nearly a face that could make flowers grow,she thought and took a mental note of that compliment for a rainy day or for when he wakes up. Yeah,that'd be better. My face would probably make weeds grow 10x faster...or kill them altogether, Ryann thought with dissatisfaction,distaste and disapproval. He became slightly restless,he should probably wake up soon -he didn't.

Ryann thought about his 'mission' of introducing happiness to the world. If this being relied so heavily and was so fuelled by this rare emotion,why surround himself with a human that was representing all that is wrong with the world? Think about it -she was depressed,the exact opposite and rarely shows happiness or any positive emotions and usually contained anger and/or envy. Then she was antisocial; feeling the urge to commit violent acts against other people and feed off their misfortune. Antisocial people aren't too aware of their wrongdoings and have no regard for safety of themselves or others (only a bird and some creature sleeping in front of her was her only exception and that's not saying much.) Someone who is _Asocial_ just doesn't like to socialize in general and will be hostile towards others. Ryann experienced heavy aggressiveness from early years of childhood,that's why other kids were afraid of her,they wouldn't talk to her because she would harm them,eventually when depression kicked in,she learned to bottle up her feelings and put on fake ones,she recalled vaguely that her father had the clinical depression and her grandfather was the one with the antisocial behaviour. Looks like it skips a generation The depression and the antisocial sides of her usually collide with each other,whereas the antisocial side would express her anger and violence,the depression would then bottle those up in favour of sadness. The depression was,needless to say,surprisingly the dominant emotion but only physically,not verbally. That's where the smartass comment and heart breaking insults come into play. Which is why others had to make sure to just brush it off -unless they had it coming. Kinda like the racist crap your grandpa or grandma would say,you know? You just laugh it off and say, "Okay grandpa!" Don't take it into serious consideration. But,yet,they work.

Splendor still didn't move. So why was he still concerned with helping someone who is doomed onto the throne of hell,reserved just for her? He was wasting his time,the poor guy; perhaps he wants to prove that anyone could see the light of joy? Or perhaps some 8 year old kid mentally screwed up made such a heavy impact on him,he wants to reintroduce it to her? Too many questions and too little answers! The creepypastas should be concerned if they decide to push her off he edge,the tables might turn,it seemed highly unlikely but...there was always the tiniest glimpse of possibility was still available for a spot of reality. Ryann was disturbed from the troublesome thoughts when she heard a soft gasp from Splendor; _finally_! "Mornin' sunshine and lollipops! Did you sleep well?" She smiled to the best of her abilities and managed to pull of a genuine one,Splendor seemed surprised but his shoulders relaxed, "Uh...fine,I slept well...why are you here...?" "Glad you asked," Ryann moved her head away from his,he propped his elbow to lift his upper half of him,Ryann continued, "I thought I would surprise you today by _me_ visiting _you_ instead of the usual you meeting me," "And how did you get here in the first place?" "Well,after I convinced Slender that I wouldn't murder you in your sleep,he teleported me up here," Ryann noticed that his black charcoal-like hands actually lead all the way up to his elbow and then faded into a grey which then blended into his current colour. She paid no mind to it,he was a slender being after all and it immensely added a bit of character. Splendor would normally smile at this point -he didn't,Ryann would change that, "Hey man,where's that smile of yours? Don't you know that your smile can make flowers grow?" He grinned widely, "Awww,thank you!" He pulled her into a strong hug full of embrace,no point in Ryann trying to resist,he was at least 50x stronger and his smile would quickly disappear as it came if she rejected. So,you gotta live with it. She squirmed out of his grip, "I'll leave you to get dressed," she promptly turned her back on him walked onto the balcony,dude needs his space,you know?

Ryann was thinking about the creepypastas, where her mind wondered onto Slenderman,the jackass is hiding something,she claimed. Seriously,why was he so accepting of the situation? He's obviously covering up his true opinions about the situation for the sake of his brother. It was clear there were going to be problems,you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that out. Splendor soon appeared, "Want to do anything while we wait for the other creepypastas to wake up?" Ryann looked at the ground and shoved her hands in her pockets, "Well we can chat,play 20 questions or go for a walk at the very least," "We can do all 3 if you like," "Eh,fine by me."

The only thing they seemed to do was walking,it was nice to some extent but it did get boring if it wasn't accompanied by chatting,Splendor spoke up, "How about we make this a daily thing?" Ryann looked up, "You mean a Sunday stroll?" "I was thinking maybe more days," "You want a Wednesday stroll as well?" "That'll have to do for the meantime," **(****Mood Music: ****Nights Amore - Alone, Always Alone****.) **Ryann smelt something disgusting in the air,foul and sickening. Jesus,what was it? "Christ what is that smell?" The tall being looked about,as if searching for someone and didn't answer. Ryann frowned,wrinkled her nose and pulled her arm over it to cover the odour, "Dude! What the hell is that smell?" She stared up at him. No answer. Splendor suddenly jerked her shoulder back and Ryann nearly tumbled back. She cursed and Splendor covered her eye with his white glove,the smell was stronger than ever, "What _is_ that?!" Ryann made a feeble attempt to remove the large fingers covering her sight. "Splendy,what are you doing here?" That sounded like the voice of a confused and angry Slenderman, "Little brother..." Splendor explained the situation while Ryann took in a deep breath of the smell,an attempt to make an educated guess on what it belonged to. Curiosity really overpowered you at the wrong time,Ryann heaved, "Oh god,that stuff is nasty! You need one of those Febreze air fresheners! Jesus,what _have_ you done?!" The 2 brothers glanced at each other,Slender sounded even more confused, "I'm sorry...Febreze...?" "Yeah,you know,the air freshener that gets rid of terrible odours. You could become the Febreze murder; you blindfold them and ask what it smells like and they'll say, 'Ohhh it is flowers?' Then you'll laugh manically,whip off the blindfold and watch their face of horror of what is actually emitting the smell." Ryann laughed at her own joke,the 2 brothers found the joke not in the slightest bit hilarious but more astonished at the peculiar reaction to the situation. "Seriously,gents,what's that smell?" They glanced at each other again, "It's dead bodies,ain't it? Organs and everything showing," Ryann guessed,it really was the only logical possibility,he did eat humans after all...unless, "Or maybe,Slender,you're in need of some heavy duty toilet paper?" Ryann barely finished her sentence before laughing,her back ached and her legs were wobbly from the fit of silliness. Slender scowled with pure resent, "You little bitch!" Slender would've swiped her across the face if Splendor wasn't present and that he hadn't pulled her closer to him,he frowned at his brother and looked down at the female human, "Ryann..." his tone filled with disapproval. Ryann sighed happily but held a mocking smile, "So can I get a peak? I won't vomit or poke the flesh with a stick if _that's_ what you're worried about," There was a moment of silence before Splendor slowly removed his hand away from her eyes,the sight before her was a bit more gruesome than expected, "Oooohhh,shit man,you're a messy killer..." Organs were splattered across the ground,surrounded by puddles of blood,limbs were here and there,some were legs,others she had no idea where they belong,the torsos hung at the very top of the trees. Everything was a bloody and gory mess. She turned at looked the 2 slender beings standing in front of her,Slender had a blank look while Splendor looked ready to have a stroke, "Good job,man" Slender's jaw dropped a bit,Ryann continued, "Also a few tips for you: if you want to bury the body,bury it 6-10 feet under a dead dog,body sniffing hounds will dig up the dog and the police will think it's a false positive. Secondly: bury the body vertically otherwise satellites will pick it up. And thirdly: destroy all teeth,massacre the face and burn fingerprints and fingertips to remove anything other than DNA off them. Keep that in mind,OK?" Normally, Slender would never take tips of killing from anyone,especially a human but...Jesus,this was over the top. Splendor looked horrified,Slender broke the awkward silence, "Uh...thanks,I'll...I'll keep that...in mind," "No problem,looks like I'm not so useless after all and maybe you can share those details with that Jeff the Killer chap. Say,you think those creepypastas are up now?" "Probably," Slender muttered and shook his older brother's shoulder,who seemed to be in a trance of horror, "Splendy? You there?" Splendor looked at his brother but said nothing,his jaw slightly closed. He sighed, "Ryann,may I talk to you for a moment in private?" Ryann seemed suspicious,she kept a relaxed tone, "Fire away,man," they walked a few feet away,out of hearing distance,Slender crossed his arms and his fists were clenched, "First off: have you no bloody regard for anyone's personal feelings?!" Ryann immediately frowned,looks like a huge and furious argument was coming their way, "In case you weren't aware of that,no,I'm not too considerate," "And you make no effort whatsoever to change that?!" "I do try! This crap just doesn't happen overnight. It takes time,motherfucker. You what that is? Time?!" "Don't start with your comments,human! You-" "No,you listen to me! You honestly fucking think I don't try to make an effort to act 'normal' around him?! Especially after hating basically everyone else's fucking guts for years? I don't wake up one morning and suddenly change into a better person. It doesn't work like that with people!" "Oh,and you think that other creepypastas and I will just simply ignore it?" Ryann forcefully chuckled and looked around like a lunatic, "AM I TALKING TO MYSELF HERE?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs making Splendor flinch,the 2 weren't aware he was fully listening,clearly. "Is it really any wonder your father committed suicide with a daughter like you?" Ryann's eyes widened and her arms slumped to her sides, "Dude,you-...you didn't...I-I mean..." she struggled to find the right words, "You didn't have to go _that_ far..." Ryann mumbled. Slenderman knelt down,his icy breath less than welcoming, "I'd say you got a taste of your own medicine," Ryann's anger had drained completely,you see now why she kept away from others? Stuff like this happens. " It's funny how you say to be considerate of others,but yet you turn around and become one big fucking hypocrite." See? A few bad apples spoil the bunch,why would you want to socialize with people when all they do is judge and say some spirit breaking crap to you?

Splendor was deciding who to address first. Slenderman looked at Ryann,who was staring at the ground with lack of interest,he stood up and switched his gaze to the older being, "You heard everything,didn't you?" Splendor nodded slowly and cautiously approached the 2,Ryann leaned against a nearby tree and buried her face in her hands (still facing the ground.) Ryann wasn't going to start saying this 'why me?' crap. Oh no,she knew damn well the reason for the argument,she knew she was a living parasite,an oxygen thief,in fact,Slender had every right to be pissed. She was a shitty human being and that was final. Neither of them looked like they had the slightest interest in what Splendorman had to say,but something _had_ to be said, "Little brother,you know there are better ways of addressing your disapproval..." Ryann barged in before Slender could reply, "Leave Slender alone,he's right about everything. He was clear,firm and direct,no sugar coated words,you have no possible reason to defend me," Slender lowered his voice and both of them exchanged indistinguishable mumbles,occasionally Ryann picked something up but ignored it. That was really the least of her concerns,before she would remove her hands from her face,she had to look somewhat unaffected. Her hands slowly dragged down from her face...

_**Really**_** abrupt ending here,sorry.**

**I've also realised that I've nearly dissed every other fan fiction with their OCs. Heh...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mood Music: **** track/ultraviolet amarante**

Now was the best time to just disappear into thin air. Or be 6 feet buried underground. Now was the best time for either of those things. The trio were all silent,all seemingly in their own thoughts and then a perfectly timed caw rang throughout the quiet forest. It was accompanied by a ferocious human, "Fucking damnit Crow!" Splendor flinched while the younger one folded his arms calmly, "Now?!" Her arms were outstretched and the knees were slightly bent,the bird called out again. The human dragged her hands down her face and pulled a grotesque figure before clearing her throat. She rolled up her right sleeve and called out a forced soft tune,the bird flew down and seemed tense,she took out his daily treat and watched him eating the dry snack on her arm before addressing the brothers, "I swear to god this bird knows more than it's bloody letting on," She received no response from either of them. Crow moved his little feet before emitting a more harsher and strained call,it was directed towards Slenderman, "Heh...guess he doesn't like you," she said. The bird hopped on her arm for some time and eventually flew off,leaving silence in its path. The slender beings and even herself got on Ryann's nerves, "Jesus Christ," the 2 beings turned their attention to the human, "Right listen here gents,we're acting like a bunch of immature toddlers,I'm nearly fucking 30 and you two are god-knows-what age and we're all huffing like we're a bunch of fucking 2 year olds." They both looked like they acknowledged Ryann but didn't mean they did on the inside,she continued, "Now,seeing as I'm the obvious problem,I will be taking my leave-" "How on earth do you plan on finding your way home?" Slender interrupted her. She looked up onto the branches then back to him, "Crow will lead the way." With that the human walked away from the 2 brothers,hands in pockets and shoulders hunched together as if it was her only safeguard.

The same repetitive tune echoed throughout the forest,Ryann and Crow were wondering left and right. He called out to help her find his location,she followed until it was louder as she approached,rinse and repeat. Ryann was downright exhausted,she lacked the energy to keep moving and eventually collapsed to the ground. Crow called out several times before returning to his fallen friend who was resting against a tree. This forest was gigantic it must go on for more several acres,she thought. Ryann bent one knee,placed her elbow on it and closed her eyes to help her relax. Ryann was here for at least 10 minutes while Crow kept watch,wouldn't you be ashamed if a bird did a better job of looking after you than a fully conscious and supposedly smarter being(s)? If that's the case,which it is now,it is truly the time to start rethinking your life. It was already starting to get dark which meant it had to be around 4 o'clock,she slowly raised herself from the ground and continued listening to Crow's directions.

Orange lights were a welcoming sight,she gave Crow another treat (3 in one day) and he flew off again. If all else fails,at least she'll have him,right? Right. Crow called out an aggressive caw in the distance...Slender must be near. The bloody jerk can't give her some goddamn quiet time? He's gotta follow her everywhere as if he was her parent? To add insult to injury,she heard a dog bark and turned to see it was none other than the yellow Labrador that chased her a few days earlier. And the owner? Holy mother of god,it was Tenesha Wallace (Ta-nee-sha.) So it wasn't Slender. This person was the queen of all bitchy women,Satan him-fucking-self would probably hate her and she represents all that is wrong and ugly with the world. How so? She has _Narcissistic Personality Disorder_. She plays nearly everyone like a fucking card and comes off as innocent and sweet. She is anything..._anything_ but sweet and innocent. The amount of effort and consideration you should have for talking to her should equal the respect she treats you. Which is none. None. Whatsoever. And it pains Ryann that no one sees her as the scumbag she is. So how did Ryann meet such a horrible person on a scale of 1 to 9 billion? Well,she firstly met her when Ryann was around 14,a different town to her current residence, and they have been at each other's necks since before Ryann went on the move again and came here. Ryann never treated Tenesha as the way she saw fit,the egotistical woman saw herself as a queen and Ryann opposed her. Then 2 people named twit and twat (or commonly known as Cathryn and Len) reintroduced her to Ryann,her lips were a smile but her eyes burned with flames. Ryann so desperately wanted to smash her skull but couldn't for 2,and only 2,reasons: 1. Ryann didn't have the energy or even the strength to harm herand 2. She is a black belt in the martial art 'Cobra Kai.' How the fuck do you intend to beat the shit out of someone who can kick you several times in midair and have the power to break your arm? It was no surprise that the dog belonged to her, "How dare you provoke my dog!" Ryann rolled her eyes at the stupid claim, "Explain," "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you! It is fairly clear that _you_ are the problem!" Ryann bit her lip to stop herself from attacking her,normally Ryann would turn her back and bite her own hand furiously to soothe her rage. But,alas,biting your lip _never ever_ fucking works! The dog furiously barked and Ryann took a step away from the mutt, "You need to disipline your dog more often,it cold harm someo-" "But it hasn't up to this point and is only barking in self defence of its master!" The 25 year old left no time for Ryann to talk back, "And you know what I think? I think you're jelous,you cannot stand my high intellect and superiority over you! You are some homeless women who is envious of those who are better than you and all you do is sit there with that pathetic grim face. You are the lowest of the low-" Her little speech was intrupted by Ryann, "Oh," Ryann rolled her eyes, "The irony," Tenesha's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She gave Ryann a cold shoulder and shoved right past her. Ryann bit painfully on her hand like a wild animal on a chunk of meat and it actually drew blood.

She shook her hand and gripped her hair roughly,she felt like tearing it out. The anger washed out of her underweight body,the unfairness and misfortune was too much. She dragged herself to a different alley,silently weeping. She couldn't slice her wrist in the fear of getting an infection but perhaps that was the best way to go. Ryann cried herself to sleep,might as well get some shut eye while the temperature allows it,if anything.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Warning: Author has a very angry rant!**_

**I will not name any of the authors or their fanfictions I make references to due to me having more dignity and respect than that. If you really must know... PM me.**

**I am so sick of poorly written characters with authors who think throwing everything wonderful about the character in the kitchen sink,it,at once in an unfair way,equals good characters and plot devices. No. It's the mark of a bland and derivative character. Look at all the romance fanfictions,**_**I dare you**_**,and you will quickly see that the **_**majority**_** of them are all the same. Every single fucking one. This is why I made ****my own**** because **_**no one**_** is willing to have any goddamn innovation for their character. Every single fucking character has this: 'glossy/shimmering eyes,cute face,no major flaws that cause complications,everyone (nearly) loves them,long hair,moonlight shows off their perfect skin and have The Rake as the douchebag who gets injured or chased away.' That last one... why? Why is Rake the jackass? He's ****awesome,**_**if you disagree I will fight you on the street**_**,**** and has every right to be pissed off at a human living in the mansion,you know who the real jerks are? The creepypastas that think 'oh but we love her so much,and since your opinion doesn't fucking matter and you're Rake because fuck you,you should love her at the pricking of our thumbs!' In essence,Rake is the only good guy here.**

**Another problem I have is love at first sight,Jesus Christ,this stuff takes time! One author went so far overboard that every fucking creepypasta liked her and...guess how long she was there for? C'mon guess...**_**2 FUCKING DAYS**_**. What. The. Actual. Fuck. That stuff isn't even possible with your co-workers,your friends on the first day of school,your damn mail man or even pets!**

**Oh...but I've saved the best for last. The descriptions of the female characters. I swear I'm surprised I haven't got a brain tumour from reading the descriptions. And you know what? I'm gonna write an extraction from one paragraph of a story,who I shall not name, that really got my blood boiling and as I read it, I made an '**_**unimpressed Simon Cowell**_**' face. Here we go:**

**Warning this person can't fucking tell the difference between pail and pale, ''**_**She glowed under the moonlight... It was like she was an ethereal being,the silver of the moonlight gleaming off of her midnight colored hair and her large black colored eyes seeming to take on the very color of the moon. Slenderman swore he saw the moon itself inside her eyes. Her skin normally pail enough to rival his own looked as if it had been dipped in glossy silver paint. Every move she made caused that strange thin cloth she wore to swirl around her in a manner that it made it almost seem like a thin mist around her body. The grass around her turned into a silver pool,a stage set just for her so that she could perform a dance that was secluded to only her.**_**'' **

**Oh...my...fucking...god...you mean to tell me that someone actually sat down and wrote that?!****This is garbage,it is functioning garbage. ****The worst bit is that ****SHE'S 17**** that means 2 things:1. Slenderman is a fucking paedophile and 2. How can she look this good if she's still in puberty?! WHAT?! Did they miss the memo for life or something?! Also how do you glow in the moonlight and be so pale? Here are the possibilities: 1. Was she dumped in some strange radioactive waste causing her glow? 2. Did she have some Jeff the Killer accident scenario causing pure white skin? 3. Is she a vampire hidden away from the sun since a few hundred years ago? Or 4. **_**Is the author full of fucking shit?!**_** How old was the person who wrote this shit? Seriously. This is not cute,****it is disgusting,awkward,tone-deaf,shameful,wrong,juvenile,dirty,creepy,insulting AND IT'S JUST PLAIN FUCKING STUPID!**** All the US states have their legal age range for sex (and it's gonna happen it's rated M under romance) is between ****16 and 18****... This person is currently in the danger zone,and if sex does come up,then we're gonna a serious issue. Considering they're most likely under the age limit,they might be taken up for **_**child pornography**_**. I'm not sure who should die,me so my torment can end or them so they can stop publishing crap like this. And guess what? There are a shit ton of other stories similar as well. This site is full of fucking paedophiles. Why do we keep forgiving this kinda crap from inconsiderate authors?! At this point we need to stop doing this,it' been more THAN A YEAR FOR SOME OF THEM!**

**And then they're just like stand ins,they contribute nothing besides the basics and in a dire situation,everyone panics about the female character instead of...I dunno...saving themselves! These females are all so plain,that they probably COULDN'T HIT THE BROADSIDE OF A FUCKING BARN! AND this is coming from a woman herself,so I'm not being sexist if that's what you're thinking. These characters and their plot line makes hot coffee look like Shakespeare I'm not **_**fucking**_** kidding.**

**For anyone who has made it past these shitty fanfictions... it's like... being slowly tortured... death by crappy,inconsiderate and generic characters who are the authors darlings. And true to their little perfectionist world,the authors got one thing right, (I'm sure inadvertently) reading it manages to give you... some Post Traumatic Stress Disorder,just like the female characters being raped (or nearly) by their dads. Because we haven't seen that one before! Oh wait... Also these authors treat rape as if it was nothing while being so disrespecting to any victims. The treat that as if it was fly,just some annoyance...**

**Fuck all those fucking authors,if I could give this a verdict I would give it a 2/10. It only escapes being worse because it made me laugh at how shallow and awful it is... Now... whether that was ****good for my health****,or not,is something that I question.**

**Take a serious look at all the reviews these stories get,if its a fraction higher than 3,if they're hardcore fan of the fandom maybe,then THEY ARE BABBLING MORONS and should be forced to read it over and over again until they assign its true respect. Which is none. This is the type of ****spirit breaking shit that they read to war criminals**** to give up information about their country. Stop being so damn forgiving to this shit! Stop it...no,you stop this type of bullshit. **

**Fuck you and enjoy.**

* * *

**Mood Music: ****The Stanley Parable Soundtrack – Floating World**

The dull brown,nearly black in the dark,eyes groggily awoken from its stiff slumber. The body of the human was awoke due to the freezing temperatures and took several minutes to stand up and grind its muscles into play. She yawned,stretched every limb and decided to take a walk to fully get the muscles moving. Its feet felt numb and its hands were no different,the human would do anything to gain a couple of stones. On the other side of town,however,someone else was outside for completely different reasons,her mocking and spoiled sister and her friends,left her out in the cold to freeze. Tears were constantly on the verge of crawling down her cheeks,her raven black hair and topaz blue eyes shimmered with pure innocence in the dazzling moonlight,her pale features rivalled the snow itself. She was only in her nightgown,it courteously showed off her curved hips and robust chest and left the predator stalking her in a seemingly hypnotised state of mind. It almost seemed she was the definition of utopia itself. And with utopia comes its hideous and erroneous twin,dystopia.

Ryann came around the corner and appeared to be in an residential area,the moon hid behind the warm homes and it made her shudder. She crossed the road and continued walking in front of them. The peaceful night was welcoming and it settled her nerves,there was always something more consoling about the night than the day. Sure there was the obviously lack of souls on the street,but there was something else about it -something simply unexplainable but it's...just some feeling. She closed her eyes and slowed her pace to allow a small smile to creep onto her imperfect face. For once the depression separated itself from her corrupted mind it felt like it never belonged to her in the first place. Everything was...right. Not too much or too less. Just right. Here,yes,oh it's beautiful isn't it? If she just walked on as if on the softest of clouds,right in this moment in this place, "Ryann I think I feel...happy. I...actually feel...happy," she chuckled softly. She didn't realise she was talking to herself,too caught up to care. She didn't have to receive compliments,look gorgeous or have a positive personality to be happy. All she needed was herself,Crow and Splendorman (though he would seem to disagree but that was for another day.) The serenity of the starless sky and her own conscious lead to...perfection. This was flawlessness,just yourself and peace. No one to bother you or complain,no one to object to your opinions or lie. Per-fec-tion. She kept her slow pace,absorbing all calmness and tranquillity like a sponge with water. This was all she ever needed. She got so emotional,she had a slight pain in the bottom of her heart,so much beauty for her to take in. If heaven really did exist,this is what it should be like,if not,hell is automatically better,no exceptions. This is all heaven should be,a land for those who are mistreated and have the misfortune of the world,none of these people that had everything handed to them should be allowed. Not one of them. Despite what they believe. Especially those 16-24 year olds. Ryann changed her focus back on all the nice things,she forgot about humanity.

Ryann's eyes bursted open,she felt as if she stepped on a land mine,her world,her utopia,her relief,her _sanctuary_,shattered like glass. Depression shoved out the happiness and settled back to replace her heart of content with thorns of envy. All joy was strangled out of her. Ryann was on the verge of tears. It was all gone. _All gone_.All that effort...wasted,it counted towards nothing. Oh please don't take this away from me! Ryann was practically inwardly begging. No,no what are you doing? Please fate,I'm asking you not to take this away from me,I can't go back to what I was before! If you die we'll both go back,why are you doing this?! Ryann's begging thoughts,as her world collapsed,fell on deaf ears. Fate...let's go back to the other paradise,her tone was desperate and tearful,can you do that for me? My god...is this really how much you dislike my sanctuary? That you'll throw yourself off this platform of all that is right,over and over to be rid of it? You are literally willing to kill yourself to keep me from being happy? Am I reading the situation correctly? Her tone went even more hopeless and pathetic,or maybe you're just getting a kick out of it...I dunno anymore,I just wanted us to get along but I guess that was too much to ask. It looks like you wanted to make a choice after all...well,this one is yours.

Is it over? It's going to go back to reality...I'm going back. **(Mood Music: ****Hollywood Undead – Dead Bite****)**

What kind of loathsome,stricken and downright disgraceful being did this?! Turns out to be some 17 year old with long black hair and pale skin wearing a dressing gown. She looked either the type that all boys had an eye candy for or was bullied for being so good looking,both were equally generic. Her eyes were too perfect of a shade of blue, "Please ma'am you gotta help me!" Ryann shoved her shoulder and continued walking on,that spoiled rotten teenager destroyed her peace,she had zero consideration for other people,Ryann felt an all time low,until the teen ran in front of her again and held onto Ryann's arms, "P-p-p-please! P-p-please help me!" The teen was on the verge of tears...Ryann could think of someone else who was ready to cry. Hint,hint. Ryann took in a deep breath through her nose, "Kid,leave me be. I'm not interested. Why the hell are you in your dressing gown?" Miss Pretty here,took her hands off Ryann's arms,which where violently shaking and proceeded to annoy the living hell out of the 28 year old, "I-I-I-I was l-l-locked o-o-out! I-" "Kid,shut up," Ryann sighed and rolled her eyes. You should never judge people on the outside,otherwise crap like this happens. She didn't want to hear anymore words from the whiny teenager,she grabbed the teens wrist and pulled her closer,the sorrow replaced with rage, "Kid,I have had a shitty,shitty day and I don't need a brat like you making it worse!" Now the teen actually had tears rolling down her face,she dragged the teen over into what she presumed the back garden. The house was the last one on the block.

The slender being definitely preferred hunting in the night,he was a more nocturnal creature. But he was willing to make an exception to hunt in the day as well. There was a residential block in front of the other side of the forest,the houses were about ten feet away from the forest,leaving a wide grass area. He was currently caught in a trance,as of now,he never knew that humans could look like...this. The young human had a wonderful surge of positive energy from her but it was tainted by sorrow. The human seemed to be locked outside. Slenderman senses bursted through the roof all of a sudden,it wasn't due to the human in front of them,no...someone else was there but who? The surge of energy sent a pleasurable tingle through his spine,the human disappeared around to the front of the house and was followed by a foul and pungent taste of sorrow...he spoke too soon. What the hell happened?! There was another human on the other side of the row of houses with such promise and now it... it- just... what the hell did that teenager do?! She didn't look like someone who would cause harm if anything,it was vice versa. He was still wandering what happened until there was a taste of rage and Splendor's human appeared grabbing the younger one by the wrist. He put two and two together and figured that it was his older brother's human was the one with strong urge of happiness before. He felt slightly sorry for the human,he knew it was never common thing for her. Perhaps the teen wasn't all that she seemed but...something told him that wasn't the case. Just instinct or a gut feeling.

"Let go of me!" The teen cried out,Ryann flung the arm towards her and she soothed the red mark on her wrist. Her whimpering made Ryann roll her eyes and lightly facepalm. The teen wanted to chase the woman away but she was only her way of getting back into the house,she doubted that anyone else was going to be awake. "Kid,look here I-" "Stop calling me a kid," she mumbled under her breath,Ryann heard her and grabbed the collar of her cream gown, "I have every right to call you a kid,I have at least a good 11 years on you! So don't you dare say you're something when you're not,especially when acting like a little 2 year old constantly whingeing." The young girl was choking on tears and awkwardly changed the subject, "C-c-c-can you c-c-catch m-me if I f-f-fall?" Ryann glanced to the ivy growing up the walls up to the second bedroom, "Fine. Start climbing," Before she started climbing the strong breeze blew over,Ryann's hands were safely in her pockets,her loose ponytail blew to the right violently and locks of hair that usually hung beside her temples or neck got caught in her eyes and some strands even on the side of her lip. Whereas the damn teen screamed like she _stubbed her freaking toe_ as her dressing gown went a bit too far up her thighs. She blushed but it quickly faded when Ryann looked like she'd just seen the lamest magic trick. Ryann stood directly underneath her,yawning. She heard the teenager exclaim, "Uh-oh..." before she fell onto the adult below her and then Ryann falling on the ground banging her head against the cold hard stone. Ryann actually blacked out for a minute,the silence was nice but she wasn't aware of it (that wouldn't do) before she felt someone quickly shake her body,Ryann groaned and swiped her arm left and right to chase the person disturbing her,she lifted her upper torso and rubbed the back of her head slowly,her eyes were shut tight from the throbbing pain. "O-o-oh my god! I-I-I am s-s-so,so,so sorry!" Ryann groaned again in irritation, "You can...apologize...by shutting your fucking mouth and being patient," she put emphasise on 'apologize' by gritting her teeth. Miss Pretty attempted to help Ryann up but Ryann grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back,the teen nearly fell over herself.

Slenderman never seen such bitterness and fury that not even hell can contain from a human,granted he stayed away from them,but his lifespan surely covered the worst of the worst. The human's blood pressure must be through the roof! He took note of the young one climbing the vines,this could only end well,he thought, and on cue the young one fell onto the older one screaming. Splendor's human didn't react fast enough. The human didn't get for a few minutes but reassured himself when he sensed a pulse from Ryann. The younger one didn't seem to have all the lights on upstairs...

The pair looked up at the window,Ryann cursing inwardly and the teen's shivering accompanied by chattering teeth. Ryann's nerves were shortening rapidly, "Kid..." the brat looked over to the adult, "Kid,get on my shoulders and see if ya' can reach it," Ryann walked to the wall and knelt down to help the teenager climb on top. She didn't anticipate how much she weighed, "How much do you weigh?!" She mumbled under her breath,her hands were on the wall to aid herself to stand up,they started shaking, "Kid stop movin'!" She barked,as soon as they finally adjusted Ryann caught onto what the brat mumbled, "Jeez you don't have to be so rude," the fucking inconsiderate brat had just awoken the violence building up and flew the teen backwards. With a scream and a soft bang Ryann still didn't feel satisfied,justice hadn't been done. There was no crack from the bones,they could be bruised but that wasn't good enough,Ryann checked her pulse... alive but knocked out stone cold. Her two hands wrapped around her weak neck and started constricting the windpipe. Ryann couldn't do it,not because she felt some morale but because she had no strength left. She turned her gaze to the forest only to catch the one and only Slenderman watching,if he had eyes she'd be staring right into them with no regret.

Without breaking contact,she raised her leg and with all the power she could summon,slammed her heel onto the teenagers chest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mood Music: ****amarante. bandcamp .com track/ultraviolet**** NO SPACES BEWTWEEN**

A soft whimper came from the blow,there seemed to be a cracking noise heard but it was too soft to be sure. The limits had been pushed and the proper consequences were still not received,Ryann made sure to change that,she looked around for any weapon for causing any real harm,no such thing existed besides a few flowers,bushes,a broken rake,trash can and her switch blade. She preferred using the switch blade for herself,but she found it far more sweet if the victim was awake so she could see the terror in their face. There should be another way,however,hmm... Ryann looked back towards the slender being who was still apparently frozen looking at her,she gestured for him to come forward. Hopefully he would respond despite their 'little' dispute earlier. He disappeared...and didn't reappear, "Motherfucker," she mumbled under her breath and glanced at the neighbours garden. There was a shed,excellent,she walked over to the fence and jumped over it,the thing was unlocked. Thankfully the neighbours must be too stupid to realise someone might steal one of their possessions,Ryann squinted her eyes to adjust to the darkness,there were your ordinary tools and whatnot and a shovel. But no gloves...you know,to cover her fingerprints? Also they would help keep them warm,she looked on the shelve,carefully placing her foot down to avoid noise and injury. She felt her hand around various metals and plastics,some big,some small until she felt cotton. She grabbed the gloves,the shovel and quietly closed the shed door. Of course the damn things had the top half of the fingers cut off,_typical_,oh well,better than nothing. Maybe she could dump the shovel somewhere instead. She kept her gaze onto the ground and swung over the fence again,she placed the shovel comfortably on her shoulder.

The body was still there but was accompanied by a 10ft tall creature. The female frowned and approached Slenderman, "Back off jackass that's _my_ body to tend to," Slender averted his gaze to the shovel,to Ryann,to the body and back to the shovel, "You realise she is alive,correct?" "_Ja_." He looked blankly at her, "I'm sorry...what?" She cocked an eyebrow, "Are you deaf? I said _ja_." He seemed to be processing something,Ryann stomped the shovel into the earth and rested her right foot on it, "Jesus Christ,it means 'yes' in Swedish. I'm not speaking a dead language here!" "You are of Swedish culture?" "What's it to you?" At first he seemed interested but now looked slightly disappointed, Ryann annoyingly sighed, "Must you really have to know?" "Preferably yes." She was silent,Slender was absolutely convinced she wouldn't answer back, "Huma-" "Me da's side." "...uh...sorry?" "My dad's side is Swedish,what the hell do you think? And before you ask that if I have a Swedish surname,I do." "Would you mind telling me...?" "Oh sure,I can also tell you the PIN number for my credit card,and,in fact, I'll hand over my wallet and house keys as well,how's that sound?" "I'll take that as a no." "Damn straight," she giggled softly and slapped his arm, "Oh man,I'm just fucking with you,my handy dandy surname is _Nyström_. English first name,Swedish middle name and surname," He was strangely paying close attention, "And what _is_ a middle name?" "As the name suggests,it's just like an extra word or something in your overall title as a human being,pretty much means nothing. Like you could be Slender-Richard-Man or something," she laughed at her joke. Slender didn't seem...too impressed,her laughing abruptly stopped, "What?" No answer, "What?! What did I say?" Still no answer,truth be told she wasn't sure if she was uneasy or slightly terrified,most likely both. "God,you're away with the fairies," Ryann mumbled,Slender started chuckling, "The fairies?!" Slender then continued to give out a high pitched laugh. It was comical,this 10ft creature with no face and tendrils laughing like a school girl. He now had a jubilant face, "Where'd that one come from?" He asked between fits of laughter,she smiled herself, "Whenever I was in teenage years,I tried to talk to someone and they didn't answer,I would call them that in my head."

A different sound came to their attention,the teenager seemed to be returning to a conscious state. Slender seemed a bit alarmed for half a second but Ryann could care less, "Dude chill," The shovel was removed from its stationary place in the dirt,she walked over to the body, "I got this," She raised the shovel above her head and brought it brutally down on the poor 17 year old. It left a 'clang' noise and she turned to the creature, "Where were we?" "We were talking about your Swedish surname and middle name," "Ah yes,it's Ryann Solveig Nyström,the more you know," She winked and sat on one of the three cold stone steps,her legs were starting to give,Slenderman nodded accordingly, "If I may,what does that mean in English? If your memory serves you correctly," "Sheesh,you're asking these question like the FBI here," Ryann leaned her middle and index finger on her right temple to recall any memories "Um...I-no...ah..." She was silent for awhile,the meanings were on the tip of her tongue "I think...Solveig means 'Sun Strength' or something similar and Nyström means 'New Stream.' Happy?" He nodded, "Now this body and your shovel..." "Yup,was planning on burying it but if you need dinner or something,here you go,on the house," she gestured towards the teen who now had a red mark on her forehead. "You don't mind...my killing and disposal methods...?" Slender questioned,a bit too quietly, "Nah man,that's your life,your way,I ain't gonna complain or change it because I hate when people do it. You gotta live it your way 'cause when you come to end of your life,you'll realise that you tried to please everybody and they gave nothing in return. I ain't here to judge and reform you,I'm here because I choose to not say, 'fuck off,' and because I want to. M'kay?" The slender being looked completely dumbfounded,unable to believe what he heard,Ryann smirked, "Do you need help with your alphabet soup? In dumb-dumb terms: me no give flying fuck 'bout yo' ass." His voice was still too quiet, "Human -bring the body to the forest while I go get something," he teleported away. "What a gentleman," Ryann rolled her eyes.

The shovel was safely back in the shed,the owners would find their gloves missing,however, and the body was halfway across the clear grass area. This teen weighed more than she looked. Definitely. She stopped to catch her breath,her knees offering the best of their support. She returned to dragging the unconscious body by the wrist, "Ah fucking finally!" Ryann reached the first row of trees. Slenderman appeared 5 minutes subsequently and handed some old...newspaper clip? The hell? "Here you go human,I think this might interest you," she took the old article and scanned through it,she took note of all the little details as she read,Slender added a bit of information, "I happened to find it by accident," his nonchalant tone fell on death ears, "Although I wasn't planning on giving you it,after what you said to me,I ultimately decided it was better to go ahead and show you. You can keep it," her expression remained blank,she'd gotten over the death of daddy years ago but it was nice to keep a memo, "Thanks,truly," she placed it inside one of her cargo pants pocket. "Well I'm off,I gotta get some sleep or attempt to," She walked off with her hands ever sown into her pockets,she stopped in her tracks, "Hey slender?" "Hmm? Yes,human?" He called out,she turned a complete 180, "Can you keep this a secret?" He tilted his head, "From who...?" "From flower face." Slender's jaw slightly opened and his jagged teeth neatly aligned shown off his pure confusion...or shock,Ryann laughed, "Or as you commonly call him,_Splendy_,I don't want him getting the idea his little friend is a bit on the ruthless side,now do we?" He nodded hesitantly, "Yes,but...where's flower face from?!" "Oh this morning I said his smile could make flowers grow,cheers." With that she turned around and left out of his view. "A smile that can make flowers grow..." he repeated softly, "...That's a nice compliment,never heard that one before..."

Ryann never thought about her Swedish side of the family,honestly there were bigger concerns as of late. But it would be cool to reanimate any hidden oral communication she knew from the Scandinavian country. Of course she knew a few swear words (the best type of words) and it would probably happen sooner or later where she'll yell out one. That'll be the day. In fact she clearly recalled that she would excessively swear in Swedish at primary (elementary) school when she hurt herself or stubbed her toe. She even cursed under her breath at hard maths questions. The children never knew what she said and always nagged on about the translation of it. Speaking of which,she wondered if she swore in Swedish while living with the creepypastas. Ryann made a mental note to ask Splendor. She returned to the crappy alley she dared called home,hopefully she would get a good 40 minutes of sleep. If only. She dozed off,while shivering like a leaf and breath as clear as steam from a machine.

**(Mood Music: ****6. Ghosts of the Past - Thomas Was Alone OST****.) **Birds sung their lungs out amidst the dark blue sky,a grumpy adult arose from her dreadful slumber. She had seemed to caught the common cold with a stuffy nose and constant sneezing. The woman grabbed a small breakfast and quickly left to search for a certain bird. She wandered up and down of the outline of the thick trees,getting strange looks and stares from people passing by. She finally heard the bird call out but in a different tone, more curious or 'come and see' tone,that meant she would constantly whistle to him,just as if you were doing work or passing the time.

Crow seemed to be taking forever and a day to show this 'marvellous' treasure he's found,the whistling and cawing of the duo echoed throughout,which is sort of a liability should anything,say,less 'friendly' might cross paths with Ryann. But this black bird knew what it was doing,she knew him longer than anyone else and nearly understood everything he said. Of course,there were a few calls that she had no clue what they meant but that always left room for improvement. As of now,they were engaging in small talk,if he got annoyed he expressed a strained call or if he seemed to be upset or disliked something,that is how Ryann translates it anyway; it served her correctly for the majority of years. Despite being ever so brave,he does have fears but usually gets them mixed up,some include smaller birds,other humans and staring contests with cats which is funny since none of these present any real harm to him but the real dangers are the things he actively tries to embrace things like,disease,large predators and flying in front of automobiles. Crow's biggest fear,however,is _being alone_ because he is always there for Ryann or watching her and acts like he really has nothing better to do when he could be socializing with others of his kind. He is her best friend and she is his but he will go to his grave having never known her name. Crows are an unfortunate creature to own because unlike children who turn into adults in their teen years,when Crow gets into his teen years,_he dies of old age_. So she spent nearly a decade and a half building up an affinity for this weird little creature only to have its life extinguished. Maybe that's why she loves him because his life isn't lengthy,logical or deliberate but an explosive paradox composed of feathers,a beak,enthusiasm,love and companionship. And she'll never meet a person so genuinely happy to be with her.

Ryann was utterly unaware that a massive smile appeared on her face,Crow was a small package but full of a never ending staircase of content. It was like the same smile a parent would have seeing their child take it first steps. Absolutely mind numbingly magnificent and outstanding. A similar smell hung throughout the air,Ryann was spared of this odour due to the cold. Blissfully unaware of the sickening air. Crow stopped calling which meant he had arrived,Ryann jogged straight head of her and found her companion picking at bits of rotten flesh from a carcass. Most of the meat was devoured with just bones only showing, "Damn,Crow,this is what you wanted show me?" She shook her head and kept watch for anyone wandering about. Might as well attempt to repay him for looking after her,right? Crow jerked his head and called out something,she could hear footsteps breaking twigs and dead leaves,she quickly hid behind one of the trees Crow was perched on. She held her breath as the footsteps became louder. They were irregular,so...there were two people walking? Three? Hmm...Ryann needed to know,she slowly peaked her head,trying to breathe as quietly as possible even though her heart was too loud for her comfort. No one,she looked on the right,no one. So was it the slender brothers? There were no footsteps anymore but...Crow was still on his branch and didn't call out. So he was either still edgy or currently saw them. She poked her head around the left again,still no one. The right...?

All the birds off in the distance and Crow flew off in pure terror as a voice yelled at the top of its lungs,echoing throughout the forest, "JÄVLA HELVETE!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Mood Music: ****amarante. bandcamp. comtrack/breathe-in**** NO SPACES BETWEEN. **

The heart literally stopped for 2 seconds. There were 2 pairs of screams,both at the top of their lungs,with the audience of 3 having their mouths dropped open. They were both screaming for a full 15 seconds,before they both stopped as their voices faded into silence. They looked terrified of each other,Ryann's colour drained completely from her face,both of their jaws open as wide as they could go and her eyes were as wide as saucers,the other person was the one and only Trenderman who was,to say the least,equally shocked. Their expression was unmoving for several minutes before they said in union, "My poor heart!" They looked at each other again,surprised. Trender was ready to faint and Ryann wasn't too far behind. "I think my soul evaporated..." Trender exclaimed while Offender held back a laugh. Then there was the most unsettling silence probably in the history of their lifetime before Offender broke it, "If only I caught that on camera..." he chuckled,even more silence followed before being interrupted by Ryann having a sneeze fit (4 to be exact.) All four men looked at her, "What? I have a fucking head cold..." "I have a light head..." Trender mumbled in maybe a little overdramatised voice, "I knew I shouldn't have come with you 3." "I knew Mondays were awful...but...Jesus," Ryann replied. "So,little lady,how did you get here?" Offender asked. Ryann dragged her hands down her face, "I was following my bird until I decided it's be a _great_ idea to have a 'how loud can you go' contest," She looked over to Slenderman and Splendor,specifically him, and gave a small smile,Splendor took no time in repaying the gratitude. "I will see," She did the 2 finger salute, "You gents later,I'm gonna look for my little bird,see where he's flown off to," Truth is that Ryann wanted to get away from the 10ft men,the situation was becoming too much for her,they must think she's really rude intentionally for interrupting their...family walk. Slender finally said something before she left, "How do you intend to find your way back if you don't find him?" "Well I'll be screwed that's for sure but I'll figure it out along the way," she waved her hand and started walking where she presumed he flew off. Splendor looked over to Slender, "I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't get lost," and made sure to catch up with the female.

She turned her head, "Dude,what are you doing?" "Making sure you don't end up lost," he was now standing right beside her, "What?! No,no you go back there and spend time with your brothers! Family matters more," she tried pushing him back but he wouldn't budge. "They'll be all right- they are understanding," Ryann was still in denial, "No! You have to spend that special time with family! Blood is thicker than water!" She panted and stopped trying to make him move,she was about to say something until he put his left hand over her mouth with an amused smirk on him. She furrowed her eyebrows and her eyelids hung halfway,clearly unimpressed,that is until he stroked her right cheek with his thumb. It brushed smoothly across,nearly like a feather,he could tell she fought back a smile. Since her cheek didn't work,he tickled her neck and that got her laughing,he removed his hand to stop muffling his favourite expression of joy. She held her hands across her neck as a protection, "All right flower face,you win." "It's 'flower face' now?" "Why not?" She shrugged mischievously. "I suppose we'd better find your friend now,shall we?" "If you want me to be honest,I wasn't going to look for him,I just used it as an excuse to initially leave you 4 to continue your walk," "I see..." They subconsciously started walking aimlessly,Ryann remembered her mental note, "Hey Splendor?" "Hmm,my dear?" "When I was 8 and living in the mansion,would I ever swear in Swedish?" He decided against asking her where the thought came from, "So _that's_ what you were saying when you-..." his voice trailed off,she arched an eyebrow , "When what?" "When you had a migraine and complained of seeing images..." He didn't sound too convincing or assured of himself,Ryann was highly suspicious but ultimately chose to not take it further,it sounded awfully similar to someone else...hmm...Zalgo! When he first appeared with no explanation,he tried literally the most impossible,ruthless,disgusting and nightmarish torture methods as if he wanted to extract something. Probably her sanity and-...wait...no,that can't be the logical explanation. Why would he waste his time doing something so simple? Sometimes she worried for her mental health.

"Ryann,are you there?" She zoned out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh,yeah I'm here,was in deep thought," "Oh? What's on your mind?" "Figuring out why I had a seizure," "You actually didn't seem too upset,you were crying and banging your head with your fists but you didn't scream or cause too much chaos,you mostly hugged my leg for comfort," Ryann groaned and looked away,embarrassed,he decided to push a little further, "And I found it _quite_ adorable," She groaned again and facepalmed, "Stop with the details," She chuckled. "So did I like anyone while living a the mansion?" "You were mostly well acquainted with the creepypastas,but you enjoyed being with Sally,Jane the Killer and Laughing Jack. He would always give you a lollipop," "I sound like a pretty stupid kid," "Now don't say that,you were quite intelligent if you ask me,back to the subject,besides them 3 you were constantly obsessed with Rake,although I can't say the same for him," Splendor had a sudden bitterness,Ryann pressed on, "What about Rake?" "You were constantly begging to touch his long claws,hence his name,but he was far too aggressive to comply." "Yeah, I really was a stupid kid but Rake sounds like he has common sense,however you forgot my favourite creepypasta of them all..." She smiled at Splendor,he smiled back, "Who would that be?" "I'm looking a him right now," Splendor grinned and swooped Ryann off her feet, "You're too kind! Thank you!" Ryann braced for a strong hug and the impact felt like her ribs were going to crack,her arms hung around his neck while her legs dangled loosely. She didn't put her legs around his waist because it would seem creepy or _way too _forward for his liking. He reluctantly sat her down and resumed their walking.

Ryann never realised she edged a bit closer,than personal space concerned,her arm usually brushed against Splendor who was still talking, "So how are you feeling?" He asked with a...concerned tone, "I'm fine besides the fact that I can't stop sneezing and that I can't smell or breathe through my nose. It's bloody stuffed like a swamp!" He nodded looking relieved. Splendor thought back to their earlier conversation relating to her 'seizure' which couldn't be farther from the truth,he remembered it was one of the effect of Slender's aura surrounding him,humans aren't made to be around him long periods of time. Children's brains were too underdeveloped to take in any real effects besides the basics,like fear and headaches. Nothing too advanced like voices. That thought had been eating his brain but he could never remember what the symptoms were,it had been too long. As of now,Ryann showed no effect,she'd been around him a few days and was suspicious of why nothing came up,you could have the greatest self control in the world, and it still wouldn't be enough. He looked back to his friend,her cheeks were red from the cold and her breath clear in the air. "Are you sure you're all right?" She looked up, "You are not my nagging mother, I'm _fine_!" She teased and softly laughed,he arched an eyebrow, "Are you tired?" "Hell yeah," He smirked and stepped in front of her, "Well,it's a mother's duty to make sure her child is resting during the journey," "Oh no,you are not gonna do it,you better not teleport and cheat again," She a few steps back behind a tree, "I can't make any promises,my dear," He attempted to snatch Ryann,she responded by jumping back behind a tree for cover.

For a solid 20 minutes they were playing cat and mouse with each other,usually mocking or taunting each other, it was frolicsome. Both laughing and always on the move. Ryann slowly came to a halt and placed her hand on the bark,panting like mad "You win. I'm completely wrecked," Her attention diverted to a nearby log and made herself comfortable on it, "But I'm impressed that you resisted the urge to teleport," the slender being approached and sat down beside her, "Completely off topic but what did you scream out when Trender accidentally scared you?" "Jävla helvete? That means 'fucking hell' in Swedish." "Oh...so that's one of the things you said when you had your migraine..." Ryann laughed, "Yeah! I'm a lean,mean,swearing machine!" "Say, I never knew what happened to your fringe,it suited you so well," She edged a bit away from him, "Oh no,you ain't gonna find out," "Oh yes I will," Ryann shook her head and wrapped her hands around her hair tie, "I swear to god you'd better not use your strength..." "Good idea-" "No!" Although she really disliked the idea,she couldn't help but grin at his innocence. In no time she was on his lap again with strong hands kept her in place, "I'll make you an offer: I'll let you go if you show me and if not,you'll be my little teddy bear for a long time. Deal?" He basically just said do you want to get over with it or forever suffer. Ryann complied, "All right...deal," Her hands worked their way to remove the tie and it revealed the long fringe that had never been cut in years. It covered her face and her neck. The fringe was certainly allowed to continue to grow,she couldn't see Splendor's face or anything but thick strands of hair. It was like trying to see behind a waterfall,only that her hair wasn't see through. "Oh my...look at that..." She heard him mumble,she lifted her hair out of her eyes with her hand, "Looks like the secret is out," She tied it back up as soon as it was down. He let her sit up, "I'm free!" She called out and he stood up. Splendor evened out his suit, "I'll be back in a flash,I need to inform Slendy about something," "Take your time." as soon as he was gone,a caw rang throughout the forest,she looked up to see Crow asking for his daily treat. Crow must have been there for quite some time, "You're far too smart," She muttered with a small smile, "Your intelligence is beyond any other."


	23. Chapter 23

**Mood Music: ****Very Sad Emotional Music - The Path Of Irreversible Scars**

"You are for certain?" "Absolutely,there are no hints as to the effects," "That is incredibly strange,if it was another creepypasta they would still have noticeable effects. I do believe it is best for you to keep a close eye on her behaviour," "I have a thought...would she have a natural resistance to it?" "Impossible,unless it was another creepypasta but that contradicts itself because there would be symptoms," "Would there be another creepypasta that shows no symptoms and works from the inside?" The slender being shook his head, "No such being exist and it can't be an SCP since there have been no reports in the last few years of any escaping,besides they generally show symptoms as well," "So...we're back to square 1?" "Basically," "This intrigues me for all the wrong reasons," The elder of the 2 sighed with defeat,the younger one saw no real issue in it,just morbid curiosity, "You should see it as a positive thing,it means her mind won't head down the gutter..." The older one unwillingly nodded and both brothers exchanged their farewells eventually.

As soon as he returned he saw his friend lying on the log gazing up into the sky,without turning her gaze, "Hello again,sunshine" "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," "Not at all. Hey,can I meet the creepypastas later in the evening? Because not only will I get out of their way if they throw a tantrum but we can let the news sink in. We cool?" He considered it, "Sure that sounds like a good plan," Ryann moved her legs up so Splendor had more room to sit and guess what happened...guess...he lifts them up and puts them on his lap _again_. Goddamnit. There was a lovely silence,a pleasant memory,hidden away long ago,started playing in her head and she started humming it fairly loudly. Splendor was rocking his head side to side like a metronome, "Ryann...?" "Mmhmm?" "How were you able to cope with living on your own? You had no one to rely on,no money or a home...so how did you do it? How did you beat the odds on such a large scale?" "You won't believe me when I tell you this..." "Try me," "Nah,you won't believe it," "I'm serious,try me," "All right,get your jolly ass ready for one astronomical and lengthy story." He chuckled. Ryann cleared her throat, "Right. Do you know all those stereotypical young 13-15 year olds causing trouble at night and have attitude problems?" "Yes..." "Well it was a group of young fellas exactly like that who took me in..." "You're joking..." Splendor sounded nearly breathless,Ryann's upper body shot up from its rest, "Dude...I shit you not," She leaned in closer to his face, "I shit you not these guys weren't all that bad,they really weren't and this is where our little tale of 'Ryann the Dumbass' begins."

She lay back down on the log, "Okay so,it was late at night,I was freezing,was on the verge of tears,off in the distance could be heard the laughing and yelling of these teenagers,fear started to grip me as I wasn't used to these sort of people. I was currently beside a lamppost that illuminated me completely with its orange and widespread glow,I was sitting on a bench that overlooked the lake in the park,the lake shimmered slightly with the moonlight but not by much. Now,back in the summer of 1994,the nights were much cooler compared to 2014. So likewise I was shivering,my mind was confused on what to do as the voices and silhouettes of boys approached,the only thing I could do was hug my legs to my chest and bury my head in my knees. I was whimpering and begging for them to just vanish. Once they were near enough to see me one lowered his voice to a more normal level, _"Whoa,whoa,whoa guys check out this!"_ There was an unsettling pause from him as other voices replied to him, _"Dude,come here! It's some kid...Get your ass over here now!" _Since I was 8 and sweared a lot myself,it wasn't too shocking. The boy sounded a lot more gentle when he directed his attention to me, _"Hey,little girl-" "Danny you jackass what are you doing?!" "The fuck do you think he's doing,Jordan?!" _The one called 'Danny' silenced the group who were arguing and swearing, _"Shut the fuck up everyone, I'm trying to do something here!" _His voice went comforting again, _"Hey kid,what'cha doing out here?" _I lifted my head up to see this group of 5 boys looking at me,none of them were staring daggers at me which I found unusual at that time. They looked genuinely concerned or baffled. I was still afraid so I could only answer with a pathetic squeak. Danny asked me another question, _"Where's your family? Parents?"_ _"No," _I said hoarsely. The one they called 'Jordan' spoke up,_"Damn,you tellin' me she is on her own? How old is the pipsqueak?" _Danny looked back to me,waiting for my answer, _"8...I'm 8-" "Holy shit dude! She's,like,5 years younger than Adam and Jorel!" _Adam and Jorel were 13 at the time,George (the guy who just spoke) and Jordan were 14 and Danny was 15. My eyes were darting to all the teenagers,I was still nervous and afraid,Adam then spoke, _"The kid is freezing,Danny,"_ He looked back over to be,unzipped his jacket and handed it over,which I denied, _"N-no...y-you need it m-more,"_ Once again Jordan butted in, _"Danny you hear that? The little squirt has an accent! Hey girl,where ya from?" "Jordan you-" "S-Sweden." "Oh cool,it's one of them Viking countries!" "Jordan you thick ape it's called Sweden not 'Viking country!'"_ Jordan was about to yell back but my giggling made them look at me. George commented, _"I don't think the squirt minds," _I got off the park bench and held my arms,I think there was a small smile on me. Danny put his jacket around me,I can't remember what sort of jacket it was but I think it was a leather one,_"You guys think we should keep her?"_ Jordan glanced around the group,Jorel wasn't too happy on how he worded it, _"Jordan you stupid fuck,she's not a possession. You're meant to say, 'you guys think she should join our posse?' Fucking idiot,"_ I once again giggled which seemed to settle Jordan before he through a fit. Danny then addressed the group, _"Dudes listen,she could be very useful when we steal something. Like,look at that face,no one would suspect a thing,she could distract the shopkeeper and our lives would be hella easier. Who's with me?" _The lads all agreed in union ad asked if I was up to it, _"Mmhmm. It's the least I can do for you guys,"_ I was way to young to tell the difference between right and wrong. Jorel came up and put his arm around my shoulder, _"Great. Dudes she could play as the perfect little devil." _

The guys organised that I would stay at Danny's house for a couple of days,he instructed that I stay in his room and hide if anyone,rarely,came in. He said that his step-dad and mother never got along with him,they were constantly obsessing over his spoiled sister (they pretty much ignored his existence) he would always 'talk back' to them when he was just defending himself,so I had to be quiet as well. If I heard yelling I was not to be afraid. As we walked through the park to get to Danny's house I got well acquainted with the guys, _"So kid,what's your name?"_ Asked Adam who was up ahead of the group. _"Ryann,with 2 'n's, Solveig Nyström."_ Jorel looked down at me, _"And that means,kiddo?" "Solveig means 'Sun Strength and Nyström means 'New Stream.'" "Wow,okay,we need to get you a better nickname than that,like the rest of us. Dudes,got any suggestions?!"_ _"Pipsqueak." "Squirt." "Little devil!" "How about Butterfly?" "Adam,the fuck is wrong with you?!" "Shut your mouth Danny! It's a good nickname,don't deny it! She's small and looks as nice as one,"_ George looked over to the 15 year old, _"Well he's got you there." "Fine! All right kiddo,your nickname is Butterfly,"_ All I heard was Adam shouting, _"Ha! In your face bitch!"_ I was already starting to feel comfortable around the teens, _"So what are all your nicknames...?"_ Jordan spoke straight away as if he'd been anticipating it,perhaps he was, _"Glad you asked pipsqueak, Danny is the 'Morose Master' he's the boss of our group,I'm 'Juvenile Jordan,' George is 'Snake,' Jorel is 'Jackal' and Adam is 'A-Day.' Got it?" "Uh-huh they're all cool names,"_ I said with a grin,I really did find them extraordinary. Now,Splendor,you may be wondering 'what did they look like?' Well in general,they all had loose or ripped jeans,black and grey hoodies or jackets. Danny,Jorel and George all had blond hair but Jorel had black roots. Jordan and Adam had jet black hair which was also spiked. All but Adam wore a chain necklace or dog tags. Adam and Danny had an ear piercing; both were planning on getting lip piercing and nose along with Jorel. I wanted one but never got around to it. You still following?"

Splendor looked like he was paying attention,he lifted his gaze from her legs and to her head which looking straight at him, "There's one thing those young boys got right..." "Yeah? What's that?" "Giving you the most suiting nickname ever," "You can't be serious,I certainly don't look as angelic as I used to..." "Well,you call me 'Flower Face' then I should call you 'Butterfly,'" "Ah god,I'll stop calling you Flower Face then," Splendor pouted, "That's not what I meant,you can keep calling me Flower Face,in fact we can keep these nicknames between us if you like," Ryann lifted her upper body, "Man I fucking love you," She shook his shoulder and went back to her previous position. "All right so we went to Danny's house,Jordan and George went home a few blocks away. There was a tree right beside Danny's house so the boys used it to help me get into Danny's room,he went through the front door to avoid suspicion of how he got in without the parents seeing him. Danny didn't have a bunk bed so I had to sleep under his but he gave me a spare pillow and blanket,I was obviously incredibly grateful,I never knew how much people take their homes for granted,all they have to do is loose it and then they'll see an even harder life. Danny and the rest were no exception,they practically lived outside,only to return to their home at night. Skip to a few months later,I discovered a lot more about the gang,Jordan lived with his abusive parents,George lived with his 2 older brothers who focused more on college and bills than his needs,Jorel's mother was an alcoholic and his father was in prison and Adam's father was an addict and his mother was...say...not too faithful toward their marriage and was always in a pub. When you look at it like that you can see a justifiable reason for their behaviour but yet I,or them,didn't turn out a total wreck like their parents."

"As I grew attached to them and vice versa,they introduced me to their hangout,this is the place they usually dwelled when they skipped school or when they would just chill out. It was an old,abandoned,medium sized factory and we had a secret entrance. It was usually cold though but they brought stuff over in due time. But the best part was exploring the factory,you know those metal beams at the top of the roof?" Splendor nodded. "Well I used to climb across it..." She lifted her head to see Splendor's jaw drop,she smirked, "Obviously nothing bad happened other wise I wouldn't be here with you," "I suppose so..." He mumbled. Ryann brought her head back down, "So I spent a lot of time exploring with them,over the years I had been a perfect distraction,they usually stole food,comics or sometimes got something for me,I also started developing a very masculine attitude and I nearly started become as rowdy as them,if not already. I never went to school but they taught me somethings when they did go and I'll never forget their kindness for taking time out of their day to do something they completely loathed. They treated me like a little sister and I treated them as the big brothers I never had. There was this one day,in the spring of 1996,where Jordan came to our group in the factory,I would've been 10 at the time and Jordan 16,came in with a black eye and a whole load of bruises. Remember he had abusive parents,I was reading a comic as I overheard him saying he got in a fight. This wasn't the first time he had bruises but this one was the worst. I got off one of the dormant machinery and whispered to Adam, _"Hey A-Day you think he would like some music from...you-know-who? He love listening to them bands."_ Adam knelt down and whispered back, _"Sounds like a plan Butterfly. Let's go,"_ Adam switched his attention to the guys, _"Dudes! Me and Butterfly are gonna go out. See you assholes later." "Later,"_ George and Jorel replied. Once we left the factory,Adam held my hand on our way to the music store, _"Butterfly,you ready to work your angelic charm?" "More than ever."_

"_Did ya get it A-Day?!"_ I came out of the shop 5 minutes after Adam,I usually had the end the conversation when it seemed acceptable of no suspicion,if I abruptly ended it then the shopkeeper would be on alert for my strange behaviour. _"Oh hell yes Butterfly! He's going to love 'em!"_ He ruffled my hair,I gave out of soft squeal and I held his hand again on the way back. Adam lifted the shutters and pulled them down when we were inside,we approached the group as Adam yelled, _"Juvenile! Butterfly got somethin' to show your ass!" "A-Day can you not-" "Shut the fuck up and look at what Butterfly got your grumpy ass,"_ I hid the gifts behind my back and positioned myself in front of Jordan, _"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," "No butter-" "Dude just do it,"_ Adam yelled out again. Jordan huffed and complied,I took the gifts from behind my back and placed them on his hands,his eyes opened slowly. _"Hope it cheers you up,Juvenile,"_ I said hopefully,his tiny smile turned into a huge grin. He leaped up from the hunk of metal and lifted me off my feet with his hug, _"Butterfly I fucking __**love**__ you! Danny I see now why you call her the perfect little sister! Fucking...thank you Butterfly!"_ He set me down, _"Don't forget to thank A-Day! He did help with getting the gifts as well,"_ Jordan grinned at Adam, _"Get over here,bro."_ Danny came over to me, _"What'cha get him?" _I was about to answer until Jordan interrupted, _"Butterfly only got the most awesome albums from the most awesome bands in existence! Metallica 'Load' and Bon Jovi 'These Days.' That's what!" _Ryann looked up to see Splendor smiling, "I see your enjoying yourself," He looked over,a bit surprised, "Yes,quite,I love hearing acts of kindness," "Aww,you shouldn't have but too much kindness is really a bad thing...Danny's little sister is a perfect example," "Yes,she was the spoiled one wasn't she? What's her name?" Ryann shot up immediately her smile was gone it was replaced with a frown,she swung her legs tightly around his waist and her hands held his cheeks, "Splendor she is a-" She paused when she realised their position they were in,his cheeks where slightly red, "Oh...uh-...s-sorry...um-" Her hands left his face and her legs loosened,he looked down,a bit embarrassed, "No,no my dear you're all right...w-what was her name again?"

"Tenesha Wallace."

**Does this qualify as a good cliffhanger? Probably not...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mood Music: ****amarante. bandcamp .comtrack/buried-beneath-2**** NO SPACES**

"Tenesha Wallace?" Splendor asked,looking back up,Ryann growled, "Yes,she is the biggest bastard on this entire planet. She makes Slenderman look like a goddamn kitten!" Splendor chuckled, "Have you heard of her after leaving the town?" Ryann furrowed her eyebrows even more, "She lives in this current town right now,you don't want to be around her under any circumstances. Not only can she play everyone like a fucking puppet,she has Narcissistic Personality Disorder and she's been at my throat for years on end. Do not,I repeat,do not go near her or she will fuck you up!" Ryann glanced at her hands which where currently tightly gripping his collar, "Oh god,sorry Splen-" You're _all right_," He held her hands and placed them around his neck, "See? You're fine Ryann,don't worry about the small things," "Uh...of course," she smiled weakly and returned to laying back down on the log, "All right so remember Jordan speaking to Danny that he saw why he referred me as the perfect sister? Since his younger sister is such a simpleton,he was slightly more protective of me,I filled in all the holes where Tenesha couldn't or made. So skip to 4 years later,I'm 14 and the guys are 19,20 and 21. I now find the term 'Butterfly' more of a tease than a nickname or compliment. Of course the boys live up to their stereotype and begin smoking and drinking but the thing is since I was off the rails because of no parents,I asked to try some and the thing they said,and I'll always remember it,is, _"__We can't have Butterfly losing her colour,now can we?" _Do you know what they mean by that Splendor?" He appeared to be in deep thought, "I think they wanted to keep your innocence or remaining childhood as long as possible,they use the term colours because it represents key factors in remaining happiness," She looked blankly at him, "I've think you've hit the nail on the head,I thought that was what they meant but I deemed myself too self-absorbed so I settled on thinking that they didn't want to ruin my liver or lungs."

"Now here comes one of my favourite memories,when I turned 13 the guys finally allowed me to join this kickboxing club they had been going to since I was 8. They always said this, _"__Squirt wouldn't last 5 minutes." "Pipsqueak is too short." _I finally went for few months and eventually got to spar for the first time,I was the only girl there,now..." Ryann got up and stood a few feet away from Splendor, "I'll show a demonstration of how I kick,I still think I have the info in my head. So I was paired up with this cocky brown belt male,I was a scrawny little white belt so you'd think he'd beat he living crap outta me,he scoffed, _"__Oooooo,is little girl gonna hurt me? Tell you what,girly,I'll give you first throw,you can't hurt me"_ He then started laughing,so I raised my right leg," Ryann mimicked her words, "And I did a full Roundhouse kick **right** in his ribcage. It let out a crack the the guy went down crying. But while the guys were laughing the instructor knelt down to him and said in the most powerful tone, _"__Didn't you know? Women are made of pain."_ And...oh man,it was just the best thing ever," she was grinning and returned to the log, "I went for 3 years and mostly did well in the punches and defense,I was average in the the kicks and elbow and knee strikes. I think I was a...green belt. Now the best memory I have of the guys was when I turned your clichéd 'sweet 16.' Except mine was 'badass 16.' At that time,all the guys had their arms,chest or legs covered in tattoos some with piercings,so for my 16th birthday they took me to a tattoo parlour and got my entire arms and right leg covered in the most epic tattoos ever-" "So that's what those strange markings on your arms were 2 days ago..." Ryann bursted out laughing, "Strange markings?! You're hilarious Splendy," She went on laughing for a full 5 minutes. She sighed merrily, "Besides having them tattoos I also got one of a logo we came up with for our group,on my heart and behind my ear. Then we got our nicknames tattooed on our waists,I got a blue butterfly with bits of its wings falling off and it was the size of my fist. Speaking off fists,I also got a quote saying 'DEAD BITE.'" Ryann put her left and right hand together,her knuckles facing him,on the left hand 'BITE' and on the right 'DEAD.' "Danny got one of black monster with red eyes a cloak covering its face and neck with a grey cross symbol on its forehead,Jordan just got the initials 'JJ' in really fancy writing. George got a cobra,Jorel got a Jackal respectively and Adam got 'A-Day' written 7 times."

"And if you think that's bad enough,well we had managed to get one of the machines working,it was an engraver. This would come in useful soon enough,there was a door with a padlock and we finally got it open by breaking it with a crowbar or a pipe or something. We had discovered a bunch of switchblades just lying there,there about 10 of them or around that. So along with tattoos we thought it be a great idea if we also had our initials,nicknames and images of our nicknames (like my butterfly or George's snake) on the little defense weapons." Ryann sat up and reached into her pocket to reveal the switchblade did indeed have the initials 'BF' on one side and on the other side 'RSN.' The blade itself had a butterfly on both sides. "Another thing is that as I grew older,they started a little rotation of who's house I would sleep at,it was pretty cool but the best bit was as I grew,my clothes didn't fit me anymore,so I had to wear old clothes the fellas had,so the outfit I'm wearing right now? It's men's," she laughed at the thought. "I'm just one big tomboy," mumbling.

"You sound so happy as you recall the moments you had with them,almost like going over your favourite movie,so why did you leave?" Splendor asked with curiosity building up,Ryann shifted, "In all honesty I don't really know,maybe I wanted a quiet life? Maybe I wanted to move away from them like a child did with their parents? Who knows...I sort of regret it and then I don't but too late to go back now. The worst part is that there are no more groups of young boys who had a misunderstanding,these days they do it just for fun. They broke the stereotypical barrier only to have the 21st century kids build it back up. But anyway,I think I wouldn't have been as mature as I was now if I stayed and besides..." She trailed off,Splendor gave her a questionable look, "I wouldn't have the chance to meet you again,Splendor," he thanked her again,set her back on his lap and another hug. A far more compassionate one. She had to let it pass,she wasn't used to,say,this _type_ of physical contact,it was alien to her but sometimes it was better to be silent. "You mentioned having a Butterfly marking,Ryann?" "_Tattoo_ Splendor,_Tattoo_ and yes I do,blue wings with black outlines." "Can I see?" Ryann tried to pull off a casual nod and stood up,she was definitely underweight by quite a bit and didn't have anything planned should he notice,but he wasn't too aware of the proper weight of humans,right? Surely he didn't go so in depth about them? Here goes nothing; she lifted the hoodie,then the white tank top and there showed the blue fluorescent butterfly with its wings falling to small pieces on the edges,outlined by a smooth black lines detailing cracks and its shape. He leaned in closer and then pulled back,as she pulled down her hoodie and top down,he said, "It's beautiful," She smiled somewhat shyly,looking at the ground, "Thanks,man."

She sat back down on the log, "We've been talking too much about me,time to turn the tables," "What would you li-" Ryann sneezed...then a short pause,before sneezing again, "Ugh,sorry,got a head cold," "No worries,so what do you wan to kn-" Another sneeze,Ryann softly laughed. Splendor attempted for the third time, "What. Do you. Want to know?" "I want to know: why do you keep smiling throughout the day?" He was disconcerting being very quiet,picking his words carefully, "We've all...done somethings...we aren't too proud of,my main...food supply...is one of them..." His words weighed a ton,now Ryann being the inconsiderate woman she is infamous for,remembering about his tendrils, "Those bells...you weren't born with them...were you?" He shook his head slowly,Ryann pitied the being, "Man,I am sorry to bring up such an unpleasant topic," "You don't need to be apologizing," he smiled -it lacked the truth,Ryann stood up, "No way,I wasn't being too considerate,I do need to apolog-" "No,you don't. Its fine,reall-" Ryann put her hand over his mouth...now what? She could hug him,yes? No? Maybe so? Nah,she needed something a lot more solid,something that definitely brightens up the mood. But what? She has have no experience with cheering up anyone besides Crow and sometimes she couldn't do anything to help him either. An idea spawned,it might be a little forward but letting time handle the situation wasn't optional. Here goes nothing,she leaned in closer to his face,less than inches apart,hell _less than an inch_,she removed her hand and slowly kissed his cheek softly. He was quite tense but she left him no time to relax as she leaned his head into the crook of her neck much like a mother would do if its child was crying. This was all so new to Ryann but hey,it's a first time for everyone. She rubbed his back, "I'm so sorry,Splendorman..." She felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist and pull her down to his lap,as she sat there wasn't sure what to do next,hug him? Say something? Pat him? God she needed a manual titled 'How To Show Affection For Dummies.' She looked up to a tree and saw Crow watching intently,never even spoke,bloody hell this bird was more respectful than Ryann would be in several lifetimes,she smiled at Crow who responded by fluttering his wings.

Several unnerving minutes passed,Ryann would be freaking out that Splendor was gonna snap but Crow thought otherwise,he was calm and,if anything,a little bored. All that meant was that she was in the safe zone. Crow nibbled at his wings,twitched his head,looking around and just looked at Ryann as if saying,'Hurry up please!' She took note that Splendor's grip had tightened,perhaps it was a bit _too_ tight for comfort,she felt a small and continuous vibration from his chest,she tensed and held her breath as she assumed he was growling...but Crow didn't react. So that must mean...her train of thoughts were interrupted by Splendor nuzzling into her neck,he was _purring_. Fucking Christ here she was jittery and twitchy like some crack addict and the only reason he hasn't moved or said anything was because he was enjoying the moment?! God. Fucking. Damnit. At least he isn't going to snap,she remembered him saying that 'Slender got a grim reminder that he shouldn't make him angry.' Her smile was gone though but returned to Crow,she gave him a cheeky half-smile as if saying, "Look at this loveable bastard." Another good thing is that he has cheered up,so...mission accomplished? Finally time to break the silence, "Enjoying yourself,Splendor?" He hardly moved his head when nodding,it tickled her neck a bit and he gave nearly an inaudible, "Mmhmm." And somehow,without thinking (or maybe her subconscious mind found its way to her tongue) she said softly, "That's good," and immediately Splendor's hug tightened,he nuzzled into her neck _even more_ and his purring intensified by a thousandfold. Ryann was ready to slap herself and/or cut her tongue off. Now she was going to be stuck but she could see why Splendor here liked seeing others smile or being happy,it was a great feeling seeing one of her best friends happy because of her words or actions.

**I've just realised something,hardly any characters have any tattoos...;_; So I fixed that with mine. Besides with tattoos you look like a total ****_badass_****!**

**Splendor is a cutie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mood Music: ****Daft Punk – Veridis Quo**

**So I did a thing with their relationship and...so...yeah. .-.**

The leg swung back and forth out of pure boredom,Ryann was forced to stay here because she didn't want to leave the guy alone,although she was off him with her eyes facing the sky and her feet on the ground. She presumed Splendor wanted quiet time...or just wanted to observe the cold forest. Ryann stared at Crow,he was her only source of entertainment,he seemed a bit off,Ryann narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong Crow?" Splendor looked at Ryann and then the bird. Crow gave out a strained call and flew off,Ryann leaped up immediately, "Someone's near..." She muttered and looked around,another bird flew past with Crow chasing it,Ryann frowned while Splendor laughed, "Are you fucking," she kicked the log, "kidding me!" She resumed her previous position prior. "Hey Splendor what's it like having siblings?" He stroked his chin, "Well...how to explain it...there are days where they are the best bunch ever and would lose several limbs for you and then there are days where you don't dare breathe in their direction. That basically sums it up." "And who would be the most annoying?" "It would be between Trendy or I." "Splendor,the day you're annoying is the day I become a walking saint." More silence- they had some small talk there and then;rinse and repeat.

Splendor was wondering about Ryann's bold action to cheer him up,it certainly wasn't like her,she was confident but not in _that category_. His little friend-...well...'friend' wouldn't cut it for him,he found himself being far more aroused when she came into close contact with him or simply spent excessive time with him. The majority of people would say this if he told them, 'It's a romantic interest.' And he would agree with them,accept the impending feelings and be happy but he was quite uncertain how other creepypastas would react,perhaps he could keep it a secret? Impossible; secrets always get found out eventually. The main issue was that if his little human felt the same and,as of now,Splendor couldn't tell if his life depended on it. In spite of this heavy doubt,it did seem to be heading in the right direction,especially that recent moment,god he could stay like that forever. There was a saying for it...was it 'tugging of your heartstrings?' The more Splendorman thought about it,the more he wanted it to happen again,so desperately,but perhaps...he is being too obsessive? The more he reflected on it the more he seemed to agree. Splendor's thoughts abruptly ended when his interest yelled, "DUDE! ARE YOU THERE?!" Ryann was holding his cheeks,which started turning slightly red again,to make him face her- the dark brown eyes were wide. "Is something wrong,Ryann?" "Hell yeah! I've been saying your name 15 times already and you wouldn't answer,you kept staring at the ground!" "Oh,I'm sorry." "You don't need to be sorry,I only wanted to check up on you," she slapped his lower back.

Unfortunately Ryann moved away,he finally saw the perfect time to ask, "Ryann?" "Yes,my man?" "Why did you kiss my cheek?" Ryann spoke her mind, "Oh shit! You're not into that kinda stuff?! Fuck man I'm-" "Ryann!" She immediately silenced herself,a bit stunned,Splendor got up and faced her,his tall body looming over the human,which put its hands up submissively and hunched almost cowardly. These weren't the emotions he wanted the human feeling,he was about to kneel down but the bird gave out aggressive calls,directly towards him,he looked down at Ryann who seemed no longer afraid but _voiceless_,she didn't answer and the bird got more aggressive. "Ryann..." he coaxed,the bird was becoming slightly upsetting. Ryann slowly blinked dully, "Crow doesn't like it when his friend is provoked or feels threatened. Offender should've told you what happened when Crow got agitated,hmm?" "And how do we- I mean, _I _get him to calm down?" "For starters,you can stop towering over me..." He took a couple of steps back as instructed, "And then you wait for Crow to decide if you're in the clear."

Eventually Crow did settle down and Splendor sat beside Ryann again,she spoke first,she appeared to have returned to her normal mood, "So what were you about to say,_Splendy_?" She still loved the abbreviation of his formal name. "I was about to say that I wouldn't be 'purring,'as you call it,if I found that uncomfortable,now would I?" She opened her mouth to object but quickly shut it, "Good point." Crow cawed again and flew off, "Someone's definitely coming now..." Ryann leaped up and looked for somewhere to hide,Splendor looked up at a tree as the footsteps approached,he grabbed Ryann's hoodie and threw her up onto the sturdy branch. She nearly screamed as she flew upwards and clutched onto the branch for dear fucking life,she looked down at Splendor,who seemed _a lot_ smaller,she gritted her teeth and widened her eyes at the sight. Her legs felt weak and didn't like the idea of breaking her back. She must be about 25 ft off the ground but it felt higher. Way,way higher. A few moments passed,Splendor had disappeared to the other side,she heard a voice other than Splendor. Ryann recognised it and-...out appeared Offender looking up with an entertained smirk. He might as well have that smirk just sown onto him as he never shows any other emotion.

"Splendy looks like we have a damsel in distress-" "You call me that again and I'll cut your fucking tongue off!" Ryann hissed,Offender was undaunted,in fact, "Oooo,the feisty ones are my favourite." Splendor shook his head and stretched his arms out, "C'mon down Ryann,I'll catch you." She looked as if she was about to jump but didn't. "Get outta the way Splendy," he shoved his older brother out of the way, "I know how to handle a woman." Ryann sneered, "I'd rather take my chances with the ground." "Offendy..." Splendor sighed and pushed him out of the way, "I promise you won't get hurt,Ryann." The female still looked afraid even though he smiled with pure trust. Ryann put her hand in her pocket...no switchblade, "Hey Splendor is my switchblade down there? It's not in my pocket anymore," both beings searched the ground,Splendor managing to just find it before Offender. They were stuck there for a quite some time,Ryann finally made her choice, "All right...I'm gonna jump but if I die,I'm coming back to haunt you." Ryann flung herself off the branch and landed in Splendor's arms nearly bridal style, "Woo! I wanna do that again," she said as she dropped to the ground, "Good job,11 outta 10." Offender mumbled something to Splendor's ear (well,where an ear _should_ be present) before disappearing and Splendor returning the knife.

Ryann yawned, "I'm so goddamn tired." "How much sleep did you get?" "4 to 6 hours." Splendor looked blankly at her, "Don't humans need 8?" "Yes,genius." "Perhaps you'd like to catch up in my room back at the mansion." Ryann shook her head dismissively but immediately reconsidered, "Actually...that isn't too bad of an idea," most likely she wasn't going to get any tonight so might as well take the offer while its there, "But you sure you don't mind,Splendor?" "Not at all! It's lovely having a different kind of company over." They teleported and Ryann slouched over again,at this rate she'll never get used to teleporting- always feeling the urge to throw up,she was just plain tired of it now. Ryann recovered subsequently,kicked off her boots and lay down on the sofa in an attempt to get some shut eye. Only that she was incredibly restless for a full 15 minutes,she catapulted her upper body up in full rage, "For fuck's sake! I can't fucking sleep!" "Maybe you'll rest better up here?" Splendor somewhat hesitantly asked. Ryann groaned, "Never know 'till you try," as she walked over she placed the switchblade in her cargo pants pocket,proceeding to lay on the edge of the bed leaving as much distance as she could between the slender being. At least she could catch a few worthwhile hours of sleep,right?

**(Mood Music: ****Scary Halloween Background Music - Hell Chorus****)**Rule number 1. Never. Ever. _Ever_. Speak too soon. Another one of Zalgo's nightmares,fucking great,well...let's get started. She seemed to in a small bedroom,it was pitch black with the moonlight setting a small and useless stage of light through the fairly large window. It only made the rest of the room seem darker. The silhouettes and bits of furniture could be made out,a bed,two nightstands with lamps,a wardrobe and a painting of a plain looking man with his eyes closed. She was currently beside a door,she flicked the light switch a couple of times- nothing. So the power is out,she can't see jackshit and is currently locked up in one of Zalgo's horrific nightmares yeah,everything seems _great_. Just. _Swell_. Just. _Fabulous_. God,is it too much to ask for a decent amount of sleep? She heard clicking,someone,or more likely _something_,was walking on hardwood and then a bark rang throughout the seemingly deserted house. The fuck is a dog doing in her dreams-oh...ahem- _nightmares_? She listened to the dog walking and panting,she stood frozen listening for anything shifty,the dog whimpered and her eyes narrowed. She still didn't feel like opening the door to check,common sense making sure that it stayed closed. But curiosity is the bane of all humanity and found herself holding onto the door knob for well over a minute and slowly opening it big enough for her head to peak through,her eyes still struggling to adjust in the void. Hearing was going to be her main source of alertness but even that plan was ruined by her own panicking and obnoxious heart thumping like mad. Then there was the disgusting and oozing,dripping sound of something soft being pierced,followed even more whimpering filled of dread and dejection. Something else was there and it wasn't here to make friends or invite her to a tea party. Her head faced darkness for more than long enough,constantly listening to bits of flesh being mangled with,her throat was tight and everytime she gulped it left it even tighter. Ryann never even noticed that her hand and legs were shaking. The noise stopped,she heard the clicking of feet against the wood,edging unnervingly closer rapidly,her head was stuck,it wouldn't move no matter how loud common sense screamed, 'Move,move,move,move,move! Move! Move! MOVE!' She couldn't,just frozen in fear like a deer in headlights. The clicking stopped,the silence filled her up with nothing but fear and anxiety. Breathing was becoming a problem,the mind clouded and desperate for a sense of safety. A head shot up with only a pale eye staring into hers,she couldn't scream her voice was lost,just like her bravery and confidence.

**(Mood Music: ****Daft Punk – Veridis Quo****) **Splendor's human became very restless in her sleep,first she was moving,then her expression slowly changed,as if it was begging for something,her lips were trembling and then she began to whimper. He had to move her to the center of the bed so she wouldn't fall off,then he had to hold her arms still to stop her moving completely. Only that lead to her head jerking left and right and her legs kicking the air. The slender being was becoming extremely worried for the human,she looked completely different when scared,always so bantering and reassuring,and was now demolished to unexplainable terror. In union the human stopped moving and her eyes shot open,shoulders stiff and breathing shaky,she settled her eyes on Splendor before relaxing. Almost reading his thoughts she answered, "I-I just had one of the most...horrific nightmares..." her voice was quiet,too quiet. Ryann leaned her head back and closed her eyes,regaining her normal breathing pace,Splendor's grip loosened and eventually left her arms,he sat with his legs crossed and his jacket was off when Ryann opened her eyes, "So much for sleep,am I right?" Ryann asked soon enough after looking at him for a bit too long,Ryann removed the gloves which left a red mark on her hands. "How long have these nightmares been going on?" Splendor finally said something. "Years." Ryann simply replied, "But this one is one of the worst," she clambered onto Splendor's lap,her back leaning against his chest. These nightmares weren't your ordinary ones,they had some purpose other to than to scare you,thus leaving Ryann needing some comfort besides telling herself that she's alive.

As for Splendor,he thought he finally found a hint to the 'Slender sickness' also known as his younger brothers aura,but his human claims she has had them for years. This nightmare looked,judging by her bodily reaction,to be somewhat advanced but granted that he had never seen a human in such close detail. Either way,he was back to square 1. Splendor sensed the human asking for comfort,in which he gladly acknowledged the request by hugging the human sweetly. Her head looked up,she smirked and proceeded to grab his hat and shuffle away. She placed the hat on her it made halfway down her face, "Goddamn how big is your head?" She chuckled as her hands fumbled blindly in front of her,Splendor made an attempt to grab it back but Ryann quickly hid it behind her back, "C'mon Splendor,you can do better than _that_," she teased. He softly laughed,reached out again,Ryann responded by stretching her arm as far as it can go behind her back. "You're trapped now," he threatened playfully as he shuffled closer,he held Ryann still with one hand and retrieved his hat with the other. Ryann squirmed under his grip but to no avail. He placed the hat back on his head as the human pouted. She glanced at the sliding doors,it was becoming dark,so must be around 4 o'clock. She sighed half heartily, "Righty-o Splendor,ready to finally break the news?" He nodded, "Let me inform Slendy and I'll get back to you," he put on his jacket and teleported. Ryann strolled over to her boots and quickly laced them up,if only someone could shoot her now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mood Music: track/buried-beneath-2**

**Now we're getting somewhere,you guys have no idea how much I've planned,oh yes.**

**And if you hate what I've done to Splendor's and Ryann's relationship... ****_FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE _****_SINNED_****_!_**

Thank god for these gloves,this evening was colder than usual which meant it could only go downhill from here. And the creepypastas you may ask? She didn't pay too much attention,too focused on having a World War 3 with that Jeff fellow with their eyes,they were going to be the best of friends. Indefinitely. The others...well,no clue,but they didn't stab her (yet) so something _might_ be heading in the right direction. As of now all she wanted to do was just be prepared to be on guard for tomorrow,you let your guard down and you're finished. But the irony is that while Ryann was thinking,she didn't notice the group of 3 approaching, "Ryann! How have you been?!" "Ah shit it's Cathryn," she mumbled under her breath,looking up and smiling she took note that besides Len,Tenesha was also present...fuck her life. "I'm fine Cathryn,what about you? You know...after that 'incident?'" She looked down,the smile gone, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it,do you wanna come with us? We're still talking about it." "Sure," she said just to pass herself,regrettably she had to walk beside Tenesha so that lead to receiving death glares every now and then. Ain't life just wonderful?

Cathryn was chatting Ryann's ears off so her attention was left to wander elsewhere,Cathryn soon caught it back, "All right. Ryann what do you think we should name that creature? Kinda like a code name between us." "How about Slenderman?" Ryann blurted out. "Oooo,I like it! What do you 2 think?" Len and Tenesha nodded in agreement. Ryann was still walking,gazing and being bored when walking past an alley,a creature made her pause, "Hey guys check this out," she called out and went to have a closer look. Ryann approached the mutt in the corner,whimpering and skinny. It was a Rottweiler looking no older than 2 years of age and had a cut tail. "Aw,poor thing," Cathryn pitied. Ryann reached her hand out to stroke it but it jerked its head back,she sighed and kept it still allowing for it to sniff the hand. Cathryn knelt down and looked up to Len, "Go get some food,please?" Tenesha barged in subtly to stroke the dog and it jerked its head back,just when Ryann thought she could earn the dog's trust. "Give the poor thing some space girls," Cathryn placed her hands on their shoulders,Ryann and Tenesha immediately moved away,Ryann sat on the ground and against a wall. After 5 long minutes,the self-absorbed woman finally broke the silence, "This is pointless." "Oh Tenesha,wait just a few more minutes," Cathryn replied which left Ryann very happy on the inside. The dog finally seemed to be opening up as its head seemed to be examining the 3 women,finding out which one is trustworthy and which is not. The Rottweiler lifted its skinny body,head hung low and eyes begging for release from its sad life,plopped itself across Ryann's lap in which she proceed to stroke its head slowly and carefully,making sure not to go too rough. "The poor thing needs a home," Cathryn's voice filled of sympathy, "Tenesha you think you could take it in?" Ryann caught her breath,oh hell no! Her dog would either beat it up or kill it! Besides Ryann was a fan of Rottweilers,she loved the big fat ones, "Oh Cathryn,I'm sure Tenesha has enough on her hands looking after one dog." Tenesha shot her a look but Cathryn was focusing too much on the dog to notice, "All right so who do you think should take him in? Amy has cats and Robin hates dogs-" "Maybe you and Len could take him in? You 2 still don't have any pets,right?" She looked down,her green eyes filled with doubt, "Yes but...it'll be a lot of responsibility." Ryann scratched the dog behind the ears, "Maybe..we could split it up? You feed him and clean him,and I'll train and take him out on walks. Divide the dog between us,know what I'm saying?" She beamed at the woman, "That's a wonderful idea! We'll take him for he first week,get him properly fed and cleaned and then you can start his training once he has settled. Amazing idea Ryann!" Ryann smiled,not from the compliment but the fact she could _feel_ Tenesha blowing a fuse on the inside.

Alone again. Left to wander the streets in search of something to waste her time. She heard yelling off in the distance,didn't sound too slurred so they can't be drunk. It sounded more like harassing or threatening,perhaps that would entertain her bored skull. As the sounds became more clearer,her pace slightly slowed,turning into a more cautious and curious pace. She went past an alley and turned the corner,hands casually in pockets only turned out to be that group of young boys that beaten her up badly a few days ago. Ryann struggled to see who was their victim this time,no luck and in fact one of them pointed out she was apparently 'gawking' at them. Ryann had a good answer since all their attention was diverted to her and making comments about she had healed up so quickly, "Well boys,this _is_ the zoo section for the apes,correct?" She turned on her heel,and as she held back laughter,climbed up a drain pipe. Once again she threatened to stab them with the switchblade if they attempted to climb up. Eventually they left in a huff,she wondered the rooftops,it was cool with the slight height differences and puddles of rain leaving it a strange sense of adventure. No wonder people love running and jumping across them. As of now,she searched for the victim...why? No clue. She approached the edge of the buildings and discovered a young boy,no older than 22,looking like he had been traumatized. Bingo. "Hey kid." He looked up and she immediately recognised it was the squirt which help her escape the group. She knelt down and reached out her hand, "Climb up."

"How you holding up,kiddo?" The little squirt was trembling but kept his voice relatively calm, "Terrible,it's freezing and I almost got beaten up but what about you? How'd you heal so quickly?" "I...have my secrets." He gave her a questionable look but didn't take the matter further. The kid was wearing only a black t-shirt with skinny jeans and navy blue converse shoes...not exactly the most appropriate attire for December. As for his facial features,his cheeks were stained slightly from tears,dark blue eyes and light brown messy hair with the majority covering his forehead. The squirt didn't look too bad. His shivering and chattering of teeth started to get on her nerves, "Hold up,squirt," She took out her switchblade and removed her hoodie,offering it to the scrawny kid, "A-are you sure...?" "Positive. Only until we get you home." He thanked her and put it,almost fitting him perfectly. "All right squirt,let's exchange names while we're here- I'm Ryann with 2 'n's." "Oh...I'm Ryan with 1." She smirked at him with amusement, "Then this calls for nicknames and I already have 2: Number 1. I'm Ryann Senior and you're Ryan Junior or 2. I'm Ryann 'Double' and you're Ryan 'Single.' Which is it?" He laughed,his voice sounding like it had a bit more maturity needed,or in simpler terms,a sightly deeper voice, "I'll go with option 1," he laughed again. "OK Jr. which direction?" He stopped,scanning the area, "We keep going forward." She shrugged, "Lead the way."

"This is it." They were back in the residential area,you know,the one where she pretty much murdered some teen in cold blood? Yeah... "Hey Ryann Senior,did you hear about some girl disappearing on the last house over there?" Ryann looked down at the last house then back to Junior, "You knew her?" She wasn't sure what to say. "Well...I tried talking to her,but she always seems to be locked in the house,only seen her at school and no where else." Huh,she didn't seemed to be locked in when she found Ryann. "Anyway,she had a problem with speech and claimed she had no friends but one. When I questioned her further she would refuse to answer or give me a very bland description. All she ever said to describe the friends was this: pale,kind and smelled very nice,almost like flowers." "If you ask me,she doesn't sound very...appreciative-" "Oh! Tell me about it. I try to help several times but no! It just isn't good enough." He removed the hoodie and handed it back to the freezing woman. "Thank you so much,Senior," he smiled as he walked to the door and lifted a spare key from the bushes and waved a hearty goodbye.

"Pale,kind and smells of flowers..." Ryann whispered softly, "...Why does that ring a bell?"

So it's 9 in the morning,a Tuesday,she's back in the mansion getting dirty look. Fucking Christ. At least it's nothing new,the 2 guys named Masky and Hoodie aren't around and Ryann claimed a space at the end of the banisters,ain't no way in hell she's sitting beside them! Ryann would rather have her pinky finger cut off. You could come in here with a machete right here,right now,demand she sit with them or suffer and Ryann would quickly lose the finger,she can _live_ with that. Thank fucking Satan that she said she wouldn't be living here right off the bat,probably one of her better choices. As of now she was likely just visiting them for a couple of hours then leave. It was better in all honesty,gives them both time to settle in. The eldest of the slender brothers were out hunting,so that left Offender staring at a wall and Trender flicking through some magazine. The living room itself wasn't too bad,truth be told,there were two sets of sofas,one on her right that held Eyeless Jack,Jeff and some kid who she overheard the name 'BEN' who locked his eyes on a video game. There was a coffee table with 2 grey loveseats parallel to each other. The other set of the sofas was to her right and a bit forward,it was the same only a window in place of a TV with Trender sitting on one of the loveseats. Offender got up,walking over to Ryann,leaned down and swung his arm around her shoulder, "Now,now men why so quiet towards little lady?" Ryann narrowed her eyes as the 3 looked at him. "After all she was the human that flipped off Slender all those years ago..." Immediately the boy in green exclaimed, "Holy shit man! That's her?!" He ran up to Ryann and gazed wide eyed at her,almost like seeing someone famous, "Woman do you even realise how much that joke got me laughing?! Lady,you're freakin' awesome in my book!" He went back to playing whatever game he paused. Offender mumbled, "See? I got you covered," before returning to the sofa.

So 2 things: 1. Holy mother of god,Offenderman was actually useful for something! 2. Looks like she has one of the creepypastas on her side. Better than nothing at this rate.

**I'm sure you guys are thinking, ****_'Freaking finally you got to the creepypastas! It's been 25 chapters to get to this point!' _****Kiddies,I told you it was slow paced.**

**We have a big adventure ahead of us as well.**

"**_Pale,kind and smells of flowers..."_**** Can you guys figure it out? Probably,y'all a smart bunch...**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Warning: Author has another angry rant!**_

**I will not name any of the authors or their fanfictions I make references to due to me having more dignity and respect than that. If you really must know... PM me.**

**Y'all remember my previous rant on chapter 20? How the author's females are blown way out of proportion in every aspect? Well,I'm here to extend on that,you better buckle your fucking seat belt.**

**One thing I always end up hating when I am concerned with reading creepypasta fanfics,specifically them but I'm open to many others,is the word 'insanity.' First off I have no problem with you as an author using it,but the main problem is the **_**execution**_**. For fuck's sake can ****no one**** be bothered to do some research?! In nearly every single fanfic I've read the author always abuses the use of insanity,lets look at the definition of it at a dictionary,shall we? **_**"Mental illness or derangement. No longer in scientific use. (Psychology) relatively permanent disorder of the mind; state or condition of being insane." **_**Need help seeing my point? It says ****permanent****. Know what that means? It means that it stays there ****forever**** until the day you die. But noooooooooo,according to the stupid logic of these fanfic authors it means, **_**"some thingy that makes you murder people (because reasons!) for a couple of chapters then fucks off with no after affect." **_**Do you see my problem here?! So disrespectful. But you may be thinking, "oh but,LifelessFreak you need to be a serious book critic if your rants are meant to mean anything because duh." Oh really?! Is that fucking so?! Then by your fucked up logic you have to be a 5-STAR FUCKING CHEF TO SAY THAT A MEAL IS AWFUL! Oh wait...you don't?! You disagree? Then guess what,genius? I don't have to be a serious critic or author to say that a story,and its respect to serious mental conditions,is shitty and deserves a place in Satan's library. You may be thinking **_**'but what about the effects?'**_** Unfortunately many people disagree on any solid effects,however you may digress from initial thought,**_**'it only makes you murder peeps'**_** once again,NO! The reason may think that is that dirtbags use the excuse to avoid heading to prison.**

**Another,not so big,issue is the pacing. There is a story up in the Mythology section that already has their OC already at the mansion in the first chapter! They just abandoned any character development! You know they could explain how the character could deal with the creepypastas or slowly introduce their character in a more settling pace; immerse us into the atmosphere. But fuck that! Throw all that shit at you in one big fucking gulp with no time to digest. This person needs **_**TO. SLOW. THE FUCK. DOWN.**_** Staying on the subject of this fanfic,the author already made sure to force their OC to find Jeff attractive.**

…

…

…

**This is a joke,right? Right...? Right...?! It isn't,is it? *Long sigh.* This author makes Jeff literally break into her 'home,' attempts to murder her,call her a bitch,then says to come to the mansion in...what? 5 minutes? ...I'm surprised I haven't got **_**cancer**_** from the high radioactive levels of stupidity. I'm not kidding here. I'm not. Then she's like, 'oh sure,lol.' You know because when someone tried to murder me and invite me to their house,I immediately throw all common sense out the fucking ****Empire State Building****. "Oh but she's lonely," Excuse me? That's like saying, "I just got raped but I love sex so I'll just stay with this abusive man." What is **_**WRONG**_** with you people?! (I'm looking at you,50 Shades Of Grey.) And she's 16...when will authors learn that having a character above the age of 21 is all right? It's not like the ****Ebola Virus**** is gonna come and kill you if you so much to dare use an adult. A **_**proper**_** adult. But you know what really makes me cringe? Heh,when the author includes random Japanese,or any other language for that matter, bullshit words like, 'Hozon' which means 'save.' So? So what? What on earth did you hope to accomplish by using a word in a different language? It doesn't make you seem smarter,it's equivalent to saying, "WOW! That white car sure is white!" It doesn't make it have a more special and heart filled meaning and it certainly doesn't make you better. So what day did you wake up on,type up this crap and say, **_**"Huh,you know what? I think I'll include some Japanese word because it'll hammer down my total seriousness and people will think,'wow the main character is so righteous!'"**_** My god...just fucking worthless. However I'm sure some moron is saying, "Well you used Swedish,so you're just one huge hypocrite! Durr I'm so smart!" Um...no. My character has reason because she has a dead Swedish father (who then his parents are Swedish and so on) and the Swedish words I use aren't soulful...what's so special about saying 'fucking hell?' This fanfic's main character doesn't have a Japanese family,do they? Grandparents? Cousin? No,you say? Point made. I'm right,you're wrong.**

**This is unnecessarily dramatic for this point in the story. There has been little to no build-up to all of this melodrama. There is such a thing as cramming too much into the beginning of your story, and this is it. Learn from this. Not everything needs to happen to your character within the first few chapters to keep your readers' interest.**

**Next problem with this fanfic,the insane amount of time it took for her to get comfortable. I don't care if you're ****an alien from another dimension****,you do not,I repeat,do not relax in under 10 minutes around some dude who could slit our throat open. You just don't. Now you,lovely author,may be thinking, 'well it's for MY entertainment,it's for ME to enjoy.' Really now,asswipe? **_**THEN KEEP IT TO YOUR FUCKING SELF! DON'T POST IT UP ON THE INTERNET FOR ALL TO SEE!**_** Idiot logic rules here. And that is no excuse to throw common sense around like some ragdoll. No buts. And as of writing this,two brain dead morons already like it.**

**Next! We're drifting away from that godforsaken fanfic and onto the general fanfics. These authors apparently don't know how fucking light works. Their character could be walking through somewhere and say some bullshit like this, **_**'he/she gleamed in the moon,the white glow radiating off their pale skin blah,blah,bah'**_** Did...did you even go to school? The moon is not some stage light,it certainly isn't that powerful and if you're walking down a street with lightposts then they will block out the moon's glow. Ever heard of light pollution? Look it up,I'm not a teacher for your thick skull. ****Where is the innovation?!**** Authors,can you at least pretend to put some effort in? Please?**

**The most hilarious thing these OCs is that they call their mother or sister a 'whore' and 'slut' (**_**real**_** mature because harlot is lame although I'm guilty of this because I used 'tramp') and then become one big hypocrite by kissing every single male creepypasta. Great goddamn job,A+,gold fucking star and pink sticker saying 'special snowflake.' Like,I nearly choked on my spit from laughing so much. Ahhhh,good times. And then I go slam my head against the wall some more.**

**You know what? If somehow,for sinful reasons, this manages to legitimately publish,it wouldn't even hit the bargain bin at release. Heh,it wouldn't even hit the trash bin! It would miss it,fall on the floor and then just get stepped on over and over by people walking by, and then picked up with dog's teeth. Slobbering,rapid dogs who then bury it and shit on it!**

**Not as angry as the previous one but we **_**need**_** to stop this. Authors...step up your game or I will drag your fanfics down to their proper level; harshly,brutally,painfully and unreproducible.**

* * *

**Mood Music: Daft Punk - Veridis Quo (I,for the life of me,could not a find a single track suitable so I just said, "fuck it! Fuck it all!")**

It's now 12 in the afternoon,still a Tuesday,Slender has came back but no sign of Splendor,Masky or Hoodie. There is this weird dog that growls at Ryann,it's pattern is similar to a Siberian Husky,only that it has an enlarged smile with human like teeth. The dog's name was Smile dog and it seemed to be very well acquainted with Jeff,it reminded her of her and Crow's relationship. Then there was a little girl with a pink and bloodstained dress,dried blood down her face occupied with large green eyes and brown,slightly curled,hair. Splendor said Ryann loved being around her but that was no longer the case,she hated children with a passion,Ryann could only stand them for so long. So when the kiddo came hopping down the stairs like a rabbit,smiling and waving overenthusiastically- Ryann only managed to return a quick wave and a small smile which quickly dropped when she skipped over to Slender,ever holding some dark brown teddy bear with a missing eye. The day has been pretty quiet,the tension slowly building between Ryann and Jeff,with Jack intently watching BEN. Wonder what's going through his head? As for Ryann she decided to play around with the switchblade,perhaps she could figure out a new technique or further extend her skill of reclaiming it if someone knocks it out of her hand.

The day went so flippin' slow. Jeff and Ryann exchanged a final glance at each other before Jeff decided he had had enough, "You got a problem or something?" "I should be asking you that," she replied a bit too quickly. Smile barked at her aggressively, "If I didn't know any better,I'd say your one of the most-" CAW! There was the tapping at the window to Jeff's left with a bird tilting its head. Crow; perfect timing. Ryann placed her switchblade away and eagerly approached the window to let Crow onto her arm. She whistled,rolled up her right sleeve (the one with the bandage) and Crow examined all the people in the room. As Ryann got his treat,Sally squealed, "It's a birdie!" Which made Crow flutter his wings and give out a nervous call at the loud noise,Ryann handed his treat as Sally practically begged to touch him. "Eh...I dunno kid. Depends on him,not me but give it a shot," But in all honesty? She really didn't want her scaring Crow,but Slender seemed to have that threatening 'dad' aura. It was just to pass herself. Sally was nearly on her toes as Ryann knelt down slowly,keeping her arm frozen until Sally could reach out and touch his wing. Ryann was praying on the inside that he wouldn't nip her or she would be hugely screwed. As she reached up to stroke his feathers,Ryann held her breath and...she touched him,he cawed and hopped away from her. "He's so soft!" She squealed,phew! Ryann stood back up,smiling for the sake of the situation. Crow kept hopping though,she arched an eyebrow and before she could speak Smile barked. Crow replied with a strained call,flapping his wings and nearly stomping his feet as Ryann shot Jeff a look. The two piped down before Ryann laughed softly, "Looks like Smile and Crow will just be the best of friends- can already picture it now," Crow simultaneously cawed as he actually went to _stand on her_ shoulder. He had never done that before,what a clever,clever bird. Ryann smirked, "Y'all can start calling me a pirate now," she laughed,once again,at her own joke.

Back at the banisters...well for only half an hour. She soon went outside to cool down because it was _far too_ warm for comfort. Crow cawed again asking for more treats, "Crow,you greedy motherfucker," she mumbled before repeating the process. He was getting old and had no idea when he would die,didn't crows live around to 8-10 years? And he's 13-14 years old. Might as well not take the risk and give the food to him anyway. Maybe it's time to get some new treats,berries or nuts or something similar,it would be nice to have some variety for the old bird. That is...if she can be bothered,and at this point in time,probably wouldn't be interested to make the effort. She thought about the slender brothers...they are probably the most dysfunctional family Ryann has ever seen. Trenderman is the uber sassy little brother constantly claiming he, "_ain't got no time for any unstylish biatch." _Offenderman is the horny teenager that brags, _"once he gets on a roll,he fucks all the bitches...just like in real life."_ Splendorman seems like he snorted a ton of crack and sugar combined, _"g-got a-a-any of th-tha-that weird p-powdery stuff!? Ehehehehe!"_ And Slenderman is the grumpy,old,racist grandpa, _"Err I was at the store the day and this Jap was in front of me and the Jigaboo cashier was taking forever to bag all his __**fucking**__ rice."_ Ryann started laughing at her own thoughts,meanwhile Offender was laughing for all the same reasons. Telepathy,remember? Ryann wasn't aware of that,however. Slender's face seemed to arch an eyebrow at the sudden laughter from the younger one, "What has gotten you in such a good mood?" Offender took far too long to gain is breath back, "Sp-splendy's human is-" he laughed again, "She i-is the most _hilarious_ human I've _ever_ heard of." On cue Ryann walked back inside with a huge grin on her face,immediately looking over to the hysterical being, "What's Offender's deal?" Slender shrugged,Offender was still nearly breathless, "Y-your descriptions o-of us are the best thing this whole year!" Ryann joined him in the laughing fit,Slender seemed very suspicious, "How exactly do you describe us in such a funny way?" Ryann wiped a tear from her eye,her cheeks were sore from the almost permanent smile, "If I told you,you'd probably wring my neck." She stumbled over to the banisters again,at least,if anything,Offender is a good sport.

Slender reluctantly let the matter drop and headed upstairs,Offender seemed to calm down but that shortly lived when Splendor finally arrived, "I'm back!" He chimed before Offender started snickering and coughing. The thought of cocaine and sugar combined to make this being was all too funny. He gave Trender a questionable look in which he replied by shrugging. Ryann was smiling at the ground,heh 'racist grandpa.' That surprisingly suited him,Ryann bit her tongue to stop more laughter from filling the room. "You...you don't wanna know,Splendy," Offender managed to say during his episode of laughing. Splendor insisted that it must not be too harmful to know,that's when Ryann interrupted, "Splendor,my definition of humour and your definition of humour are 2 very different humours." BEN inhaled deeply through his nose and stood up,his curiosity begging to know what the big deal was, "I will find this all," he traced his finger around the slender brothers and Ryann, "Out eventually."

It's 4:30 in the evening and Masky and Hoodie have returned and Ryann is left to play with her switchblade. Splendor is playing with Sally and Trender has been coaxing Offender for hours on what he was laughing about. Jeff looked over to his left,there was a black bird at the window again, "Yo bird lady!" Ryann cocked an eyebrow, "Bird lady? If I'm a bird lady then I'll make sure to give you bird flu first." "Whatever,your bird is back here." Ryann took a few steps forward and leaned over to see, "Nej,dig idiot...that's a Raven not a damn Crow. It's larger and its bill is bigge-" The raven croaked,Ryann narrowed her eyes. Jeff was about to speak when she shushed him and raised her hand. A few moments passed, "Jävlar I helvetet! That cocksucker is attacking my bird!" Ryann raced out the door leaving a very confused Sally, "What's a coc-" "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Splendor quickly cut her off while Offender suppressed a laugh. That'd probably be one of his nicknames. Ryann eventually chased away the pesky bird by throwing a few stones and twigs. Damnit Crow does not need this at his age! Probably best if she headed home for the day. Wait...'home?' As in the streets. That's the first time she ever called them home,anyway Ryann needed to see if she could 'borrow' money from some poor sod. It ain't gonna grow on trees. She promptly turned on her heel to ask Splendor to teleport her back but he read her thoughts and appeared, "Want to go back?" He asked nonchalantly,Ryann nodded, "It's almost like you read my thoughts." "I did." She was quiet for a moment, "Literally?" "Yes." "Well...so much for keeping my thoughts to myself. Right,anyway,fly me away to motion sick land," she extended her arm out.

After waving Splendor a goodbye and recovering from her tummy twisting and turning,Ryann pondered on what to do while she waited for someone to drink just a little too much. The streets were unusually quiet but in the long run,that was a good thing,her grey hood stayed over her eyes to ensure a mysterious and 'stay away' look. White dots started appearing rapidly,snow. That means no sleep,_again_. Nothing can ever go right,can it? God,how the hell did she live up to such an age in her current situation? She has been damned since her birth,and even funnier is that she was born on April Fools Day,perhaps her life really is a _joke_. Seriously,people talk about their pointless life and just when you think it can't get any worse,your very own existence screws you over,being born on a day where everything is a cruel,sick joke. Now here's the golden arts of comedy,in exchange for her disgrace of a human being,her mother died at childbirth,lovely joke...except it was permanent. No wonder father couldn't cope with 2 children. That's right 2,but the other died a couple of months before Splendor appeared. Ryann was the evil twin,correct,you heard right,she had a twin. _Had_. The other,dead,twin was the good one. Is it really _any_ wonder why Daddy took his own life? Wife dies at childbirth,supposedly one of the happiest times of a couples' life,and then one of your well behaved children is left to rot in the ground while the other,nasty and vicious,is left to tend to. But he did take good care of her behind all his problems,he did put effort in even if it didn't mean much in the end. She attempted to spend as much time as she could with him and did her best to do good. Sometimes it would work,other times he seemed emotionless to anything. He did make an endeavour to teach her Swedish,his home language, but Ryann had forgotten the majority of it. Her sister,constantly talked in the language,even in school. But she rarely talked in general so she was in the clear.

On the first page of her story,the future seemed so bright,then this thing turned out so evil,she doesn't know why she's still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes and with her,they took it to new extremes. She wasn't satisfied with the lies being constantly spoon fed,so maybe she is a massive curse or possibly Ryann really shouldn't think so highly of herself. This train wreck after another of thoughts was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Senior!" Immediately,without thinking, "Junior!" She called out her voice attempting to cover up the gloomy thoughts. She jogged up to Ryan who was waving, "What are you up to,Jr.?" "Came out for some fresh air from homework and studying." Ah,so he was still in school, "You in upper sixth form?" "Yep! Preparing for my A-levels. What were they like for you?" She chuckled, "Never went to high school,kiddo." "Lucky woman," Ryan mumbled,here,he was wearing light blue hoodie and a dark blue scarf,which is utterly a better choice of clothing for winter than last time. They started walking in sync,chatting on small topics until one caught him off guard. "So Junior,what's it like at home?" "It's quiet," he replied far too quickly. "O-...kay then." She tilted her head slightly,he kept his eyes locked on what was in front of him,never averting his gaze. He was keeping something away from her,but that's none of her business.

Heavy fog started to roll in,creating a very menacing atmosphere,nearly dreadful. "Man,this reminds me of that movie by John Carpenter '_The Fog_.' So freaky." "Yeah,wasn't it released in 1980? I heard there was a movie remake in 2005." Ryan Jr. huffed, "Yeah and...oh my god it was terrible,pure crap. The original was so flippin' scary,I was always hiding under the covers or burying my head in my mum's neck," he chuckled,Ryann gave a half-smile, "Funny,I did the same thing,my sister would always try to hide in my neck and then I would cling onto Daddy for dear life." They both laughed, "I still love it," he exhaled causing a small white mist to form in front of him and then vanish. "But seriously,this is creeping me out now," he placed his hands in his hoodie pockets,while Ryann readjusted her hood to pull it further over her eyes. They continued talking about horror movies from childhood,occasionally giving awkward confessions on how they hid from the scares. They even compared some classics and their remakes '_A Nightmare On Elm Street_' they said they both hated the 2010 Freddy Krueger and his deeper voice compared the higher pitched 1984 one. Ryann was lucky enough that Cathryn would invite her to watch these horror movies daily,as soon a one came out she cried with joy. Junior was still obsessing over the horror flicks with Senior paying attention for once, "But the best horror movies are the Japanese-" "I couldn't agree more!" Ryann practically jumped. "I know right?! They and psychological horrors never,ever,_ever_ grow old." "Same,the psychological horrors are always interesting and the Japanese are just so horrifying,they never fail to impress. Even their Urban legends are scary as hell,I think they even made a movie based on one of them." "The Japanese are just pure naturals at horror." They still continued to talk about horror and mentioned about '_Final Destination_,' Ryan said it was a cool concept that the audience is on edge on how and when they die and not just if. Eventually Jr. and Sr. had to part ways,Ryann was actually a little sad that she would be alone again. Not that she was hardly happy when alone but this one struck her on a deeper level.

**? P.O.V (Mood Music: ****Cry Of Fear: Soundtrack - "Boat"****)**

The fog definitely didn't help my heart,I was a bit of a coward naturally,the cool air and thick fog left me terrified. I only had one person to turn to and now they were gone for the day,I could only hope that home was nearby. I was wandering around nearly lost before I heard a twig snap...so I must be near a forest,I gulped at what could've caused the noise and quickened my pace. My eyes kept darting to the dead and lifeless trees,attempting to catch the being responsible. The corner of my eye caught someone inhumanly tall and I scowled,I was smart enough to know my mind was not playing tricks,it was Him. We shared...a history,quite a long one at that. And even though I offered pure hatred and resentment towards Him,I still felt fear. Why did I have to be born a coward? That one moment fear had to be pushed aside,it becomes stronger than anything,still,I kept walking constantly checking the forest in a feeble attempt to stay alert. He usually targeted children but that didn't mean that I was safe. How do I know so much? Well...you see I-...er...who's that ahead of me? There...there was another tall being ahead but he was different,his aura was still unsettling...especially since he only has a mouth. I've heard of him but he's shorter than what I previously assumed,is it possible that they-...they could...change their hight? I guess you learn something new everyday,huh? Oh,where is home? My fear started to take control but my body still refused to react. I wanted to go to the other side of the street...but I-I just couldn't. I really couldn't,I also heard these beings could mind read. As we approached each other,I emptied my mind and stared at the ground. I could feel his empty gaze avert to me but nothing happened. I was so thankful until his low voice spoke, "Boy,you are simply to die for." I stopped dead in my tracks,there was no burst of confidence to say anything smart back to him as I turned to see a menacing grin. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "If you say so," I failed miserably at lacing my voice with confidence and gave out an unintentionally higher pitch. He chuckled darkly, "Ah,so you're a squeaker and a submissive type," he seem to protrude his lower lip, "They always yelp at the smallest touch." I frowned,a few seconds passed and is head jerked to the forest,his face looking annoyed but then a bigger grin returned, "I do like a bit of competition," he almost sounded like he was thinking aloud. My fear grew,was he talking to the one in the forest? I took a steady step back. He replied by taking a huge step forward,curse his hight! We repeated the process,he steadily closed the gap between us,I took a deep breath again, "I don't want to be part of your game," he vanished and reappeared in front of me,I was frozen as the strong and sickening smell of roses overwhelmed me.

"Who said this was a game?"

* * *

**I'm so freakin' sorry,had writers block! I have all key points figured out but it's getting the stuff inbetween is what gets me! **

**But anyway,ready to learn Swedish with your favourite teacher? Ahem,Miss TheLifelessFreak reporting in for duty:**

**_Nej,dig idiot _****= No,you idiot (sounds like 'nay,din idiot.')**

**_Jävlar I helvetet_**** = Holy shit in hell**

**Also,let's learn English!**

**_Jap_**** = Short for Japanese**

**_Jigaboo_**** = A black person.**

**You may back your bags for the day,class.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I feel so fucking angry,perhaps you (my 3-4 readers,I write these chapters for less than 5 people,ha!) and I could play a drinking game; every time we see a bad fanfic or a crappy character shows up,we take a shot...except that we would all die of alcohol poisoning before even making it past 3 fanfictions.**

**Also another rant coming up! But it's much shorter. Y'all enjoy this or whatever and if you don't,go cry in the corner; I won't be losing any sleep over it.**

**Mood Music: ****Cry Of Fear Soundtrack – Lonely**

**Ryann's P.O.V**

Ryann found herself wandering throughout the alleys,the snow crunching beneath her boots was all that could be heard. Her left hand traced the dull concrete wall,why? No clue but it stopped her from yawning,she felt the smooth building material against her freezing hand reach a corner and she turned left simultaneously. She was unsure of where to go or what to do but the alley ways at least felt the closest thing to home or something to occupy her mind. This could only worsen her head cold and that wouldn't be the greatest idea to have,but what could she do besides stomp through it? Her mind was currently resisting an itch to slice through her skin residing on her arm; the feeling was a bit like trying to stop smoking- it was a dreadful and fatal addiction. It almost seemed like some new and unforeseen willpower has appeared with no logical explanation. Was she breaking the addiction? Please,let that be so. Then there was the depression...it seemed to be still an issue,hers wasn't the horror stories that you hear from many,this was a more minor case. What was it called again...? Hmm...Dysthymia! There we go. It was basically an on and off switch,present for 2 years,goes away,comes back,repeat. But that still meant it came back to haunt her,oh no,never judge on the outside because that,most of the time,is a false representation of the inside- your true feelings. She read some astray medical book in the past saying it was accompanied usually by other issues...such as a personality disorder. Antisocial being one of them and being Narcissistic; the ass known as Tenesha didn't have depression,and Ryann surprisingly envied her for that. But...even so,it was heading in the right direction,the slicing could stop! She could be free from her self-torture,it's a godsend. And if it did,Ryann would still be left with grim reminders of the damn past. Way to crash the parade. Ryann stopped and pulled out the bandages from the medicine cabinet,she forgot about them and proceed to cover up both her lower regions of her arms,that way no could see the scars of regret and stupidity.

**? P.O.V**

"Y-you're making it out to be a game," I cursed inwardly at stuttering,I was losing any spark of confidence and worst of all he only became more amused. I took several steps back,not waiting for him to reply as my heart was pumping too fast for comfort. I was so afraid I was nearly ready to choke on my own spit,my jaw stiff from fear that I would say just one little wrong word. My head still couldn't wrap round the fact that two of these forsaken creatures were hunting me,well one of them was anyway,the other one in front didn't need to hunt. The one in front was a different kind of predator. He took one huge step,making mine seem pointless and ineffective,I found myself slowly walking backwards,my face under pressure to stay calm,my lips and eyebrows were twitching,begging to let out my fear. "If you want to put it that way,we can make this a _very fun_ game indeed," he purred. I pursed my lips and took several deep breaths, "I have...better things to do," words were so hard to maintain under control,I had to make them seem slightly more confident,I gritted my teeth,not wanting to end up in an even more traumatized state. I felt like making a run for it but he would simply catch me but would also grab me if I stayed. Unless...I could talk my way out of this,his unsettling voice interrupted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," and he tapped the side of his head. Damnit. I let out a small whimper. "I heard that~" he chimed. I resorted to nibbling on my bottom lip,not willing to give in any more 'amusing' noises. I looked to see if He was still watching and to my dismay,He was indeed. His blank slate of a head slowly moving to his left as I still kept walking,my legs mendicancy to move faster and just sprint.

The pale one in front of me hissed,I in took a sharp breath,this was it. I was done for and no one was going to save me,not even an adult with a whole life to live for,was crumbled. I'll be dying a coward's death...or will I? The one in front jerked his head around behind him,rubbing it,I took the opportunity to sprint into a deeper part of town. My legs feeling no pain or exhaustion as I ran and ran. I saw the house and slammed the door behind me. I took gigantic gulps of air,what happened? Why did he turn around? W-was something thrown at him? I ran my hands through my hair,my legs and breath equally shaky. "Mum,Dad,I'm home," I called. No answer. I sighed and called my brothers, "Sammy? Benny?" No answer from the twins. "Ace? Scott?" Still no answer from my brothers. "Joanna?" My tone desperate and cracking,yet not even a cry from my baby sister. "Joanna...please tell me you're asleep," I was nearly tearful as I slowly ascended the stairs and opened the door to the baby room. There's a cot...but no baby. I whimpered and slowly closed the door,if only Joanna was here. I went to the twins' room,nothing and same for my parents' room. Identical situation for Ace's and Scott's room. The house was empty- all for myself. It was still the same. I quickly changed,showered and went to bed. They could take my parents,my brothers,in fact they could even take my dog and cat,but they didn't have to take Joanna,anyone but Joanna. Just anyone.

_Anyone_.

**Ryann's P.O.V *1 Week Later* (Mood Music: ****Amarante - Breathe In****)**

The week was somewhat smooth,Ryann's cold ultimately got worse and actually got into more fights with Jeff,mainly seeing who could outsmart mouth each other. Of course,when the two eldest slender brothers weren't present. BEN said Jeff finally got a challenger. Then she had an awkward,or amusing,conversation with Offender,recently there had been a robbery and it got heated with a few casualties,it was a boring topic...or was it? "I mean,you know what I'm saying? You know if some guys come into my house and I have to fight back,then I'm gonna grab some weapon and start whacking them off from a safe dista-" Offender started snickering,Ryann smiled, "No what I meant wa-" She started snickering as well,grabbing the attention of the the creepypastas,especially Sally, "What's so funny?" She cocked her head to the side. Ryann took deep breaths, "Offender twisting my words to a more sexual purpose will be my end," she gestured to a happy slender being,walked back over to the banisters with her face buried in her hands.

Another hilarious moment was hearing BEN rage with every profane word imaginable,forced to play board games with Sally. Then on Saturday Trender got a good laugh when he was judging everyone's fashion senses. His expression looked between desperation and fury,his eyebrows knitted together, "That's it!" He leaped out of his seat causing some of the creepypastas to flinch. "Brother please..." Slender mumbled. "Oh please Slendy,you seriously cannot expect _that_ outfit to be 'classy,'" making air quotations with his long fingers, "Your suit is so Victorian era." "Victorian era?!" Slender's shrilled voice erupted,Offender laughed mockingly at him,Trender turned to face the laughing one, "Don't you get too comfortable mister,your outfit is appalling,especially with that World War 1 trench coat," Offender's face dropped as Slender turned the tables and laughed at him. A taste of his own medicine. "You don't even have the decency to wear a shirt!" Trender continued with his rant before turning to the creepypastas and Ryann, "As for you all wearing hoodies and jackets," he shuddered, "You're all a bunch o' unstylish thugs." Splendor was currently laughing his head off as Jeff snarled, "Says the guy wearing a grandpa sweater." BEN was up on his feet in a flash and pointed at Trender, "BUUUUURRRRRNNN!" Trender folded his arms and scoffed, "Hmpf,roses are red,violets are blue,I was made chic,what the hell happened to you?" Jeff's smile vanished and even more laughter occupied the room. Ryann smirked, "Damn fucking straight Trenderman! Compared to your godly fashion senses,we're all just a bunch of disgusting uncultured fashion swines!" Trender fell back in his seat,laughing at the top of his lungs,Ryann quietly laughed, "All right,that should get him off our cases for some time," she announced proudly. Trender was still laughing 15 minutes later.

Other than those incidents nothing else really happened,she spent the majority of her Wednesday and Sunday walking with Splendor. Cathryn told Ryann she pushed back the time for her to walk and train the Rottweiler,saying that she was worried it still hadn't enough food in its belly. Ryann just nodded and said it would be best if they tried in a fortnight. Tenesha was the same jackass as before,giving Ryann a good exercise with her nasty Labrador. She hadn't seen Ryan Jr. since the other night,probably locked in the house studying. Crow actually provided most of her entertainment,she would sit on the windowsill and whistle (or 'talk') to him,obviously Jeff had to get pissy about that as well, "Goddamn will you shut up!" Ryann frowned, "Oh för fan...jävla helvete. Woman,when I'm talking to Crow,two things are free- his voice and my soul. Any more yapping from you and I'll break your fucking fingers." This was one of many 'conversations' to come in the future for the two.

A few days later,it's a Friday night,Splendor said there was another few creepypastas coming to stay in the Slender Mansion for a few weeks and he would love it if Ryann waited to meet them. She,of course,complied. They seemed to be running a bit late so she was left to play with her switchblade,twirling and spinning it endlessly. Her eyelids closing halfway,sleep was becoming less and less frequent and she treasured it like a gold mine. There was a blue ghost that flew past her at lightning speed,her switchblade was no longer in her hand- it went limp. Looking up at the stairs to where the ghost flew made a small and amused smile tug at her lips, "I have...no idea what just happened," she chuckled. "That was S-" Slender was cut off by a very distinct voice. "Oh hey,is that the annoying kid?" Before Ryann knew it something small was climbing her,she gritted her teeth trying to swipe the creepypasta climbing like a spider- dancing and tiptoeing on the spot. Then her vision went black by a pair of hands that felt like a toy. Ryann folded her arms calmly, "Well at least this guy as some common sense to know I'm annoying." The creepypasta on top of her smirked, "You guys think I should _let her feel the sunshine_?" "No," Splendor's tone was stern. The creepypasta huffed and removed it's hands,and instead hung upside down in front of her face, "Hi. Name's Tails. Tails Doll." Tails Doll here looked exactly like...well,Tails from Sonic except for the red gem hanging from his forehead and red pupils in place for black ones. "I presume you know mine?" she mumbled. The blue ghost raced past again. "Aaaannnd...who would that be?" Ryann walked up to the group,Slender looked around to see where the ghost went, "That would be Sonic. Exe." Immediately Ryann went to take a step forward but Sonic's speed tripped her foot and she went faceplanting to the ground. Tails didn't seem too happy as he jumped off her head and onto Hoodie's shoulder,before lifting herself up,Sonic grabbed her collar. "I. Am. God," his uncomfortably large grin was accompanied by razor-sharp teeth,small red pupils in the black abyss of his eyes with blood streaming down them. Ryann opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find a voice,she was horrified beyond belief- it was almost like he was from one of Zalgo's nightmares. And if that was the case,then he was doing a fine job at scaring someone's heart out of their chest. Sonic cocked his head to the side, "Well whataya know,she didn't scream this time." Ryann laughed nervously, "Oh I'm close to." He dropped her and she stood back up,he handed back her switchblade which she thanked him quietly before he raced somewhere else. She puffed air out of her lungs excessively, "That was an interesting introduction if I do say so myself."

Splendor and Ryann teleported back to town,Ryann froze still. "Ryann...?" Splendor narrowed his eyes,the human turned to him with a huge grin, "Oh my fucking god I don't feel sick!" She jumped on the spot chanting it over and over again. She couldn't believe it- she would no longer suffer of feeling the urge to puke- she was free! Eventually settling down, "But anyway that Sonic guy is so scary! The dude is more fearful than all the creepypastas put together!" She pulled her arms far out between each other to emphasise her words. "Yes,he is quite the fright," he replied thoughtfully. Ryann glanced at the town and raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement, "Righty-o I believe I should get going- gotta get sleep while the opportunity is there," she mumbled the last bit quickly before walking to the street. Ryann stopped dead in her tracks just before Splendor was about to disappear. She abruptly started walking back, "Son of a bitch it's that damn dog again." She hid behind Splendor who was behind a tree, "A dog?" He was quite confused- dogs couldn't cause that much harm. She grunted, "That fucking dog has been giving me stamina exercises everytime it sees me." The dog trotted up to where Ryann was previously on the pavement and sniffed the air before sitting down on the spot. Before any words could be spoken,a familiar and undeniable face appeared and walked down the path with the dog. Soon enough disappearing out of view,Ryann sighed with annoyance and rolled her eyes, "For your curious head,that wild asshole in its natural habitat is commonly known as Tenesha." "I see," mumbling,he gazed down at his human 'friend.' She began walking towards the street lights again, "Okay,now I can officially get going. Later," she waved and disappeared into one of the alleys.

Ryann reappeared near some drunk loons...time to 'borrow' someone's wallet.

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**_

**Since hell on earth will be starting again (AKA school) I will ****only**** get time to work on chapters on the ****weekends****,that'll mean that you might not get one for a couple of weeks. My school is infamous for giving a ton of work. And even on the damn weekends I have work to do or catch up on! I'm mad that I can't write,you're mad you can't read my chapters,apologies.**

**All right class more Swedish education!**

_**Oh för fan...jävla helvete**_** = Of for fuck's sake...fucking hell.**

**Here's your assignment for English: ****5 Things A Procrastinator Doesn't Do**

_**Psst,give me money and I'll tell ya the answers... Here it is!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**1. This assignment**


End file.
